Realising the Truth
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: Hermione has been put in Slytherin, but she doesn't know her true past. One day, her parents have been killed and they left her one last message that will change her life. DM/HG, GW/BZ, HP/LL.
1. Sorted into Slytherin

**MUST READ**

I need help on making a title. Please read this story then PM me one~ BTW some things in this story aren't real. I might make up spells and potions.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Around two hundred kids piled into the massive hall, the entire room was silent and watching the eleven year olds. A black haired boy nudged a red headed boy and whispered, "They're staring at _you_." "I know." The red head replied. A brunette girl was standing next to them with a terrified look on her face, "Sorting time." She whispered. The black haired boy – Named Harry Potter – nodded and said, "I hope that I'm in Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione." Ron gulped and told him, "I hope me too." Hermione sighed, "I know I'm going to either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Harry groaned, "You're turn, Hermione." Just then McGonagall called, "Grangers, Hermione!" The brown haired girl gulped and walked to the hat, nearly tripping on her own feet. When she reached the hat she sat on the seat and put it on. It went over her eyes and a raspy voice echoed in her mind, 'Well, who do we have here? A muggle-born? Or maybe a half blood? Or… A pure-blood…' Hermione whispered, "Muggle-born." 'Really? Before I send you to your house, remember that what you think is not always what it seems…" "Your house will be…" The hat began with everyone on the edge of his or her seats, "SLYTHERIN!"

*Six years later*

Hermione sat on a plush silver couch on the Slytherin Common Room. She ignored all the stares and just opened her book and wrote down notes. She began to write down things for her essay. A heavy weight crashed on the couch and made her quill shoot across her sheet, "Could you be more careful, Blaise?" The boy grinned at her and said, "Nope." Then he leaned so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face, "You know… I think I have a secret to tell." Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "I know that secret." "Really?" Blaise asked, "Yeah. You like me." Hermione said like it was obvious, "And don't you bother saying it's not true. I read all the signs and right now I think you wanted to either ask me out or make out." Blaise's jaw was hanging open, "How did you know that?" "Duh… You stare at me at classes; you once tried to sneak into the girls' bathroom, and you keep on trying to my attention… And what else? Oh right! I see you trying to write letters to me but it never works." Hermione said. Blaise shrugged, "Not my fault your so..." "Irresistible?" A silky voice drawled behind them. Hermione sighed and said, "Draco. Do you have to annoy me every time I'm talking to someone?" The silvery blond haired boy grinned and nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Draco gestured at Blaise to get out of the couch and sat down next to the brunette, his mouth twitched and he looked around, "What I'm about to ask you is VERY important. Not a single word escapes this conversation." Hermione frowned slightly, "What is it?" Draco sighed, "Well… I need help with my studies…" Hermione gawked at him for a second then burst out laughing. Draco's brow furrowed as he watched mirth spill from her normally composed face, "What is it now?" But he could only watch the brunette girl laugh. As soon as she burned off her laughter she panted out, "You. Need. Help. From. A… 'Mudblood'. That you've. Always been mean to? Really. Why? You've already got good marks and stuff." Draco groaned and out his head in his hands, "That's correct. But… My D.A.T.D.A marks suck. I got only an A for it." (D.A.T.D.A is Defence against the dark arts.) Hermione said, "So? I've only got an E." Draco grumbled, "That's better than mine." She grinned back, "That's why I'm happy." Draco glared at her, "Well, are you going to help?"

Hermione just kept smiling at him, "Yes." Draco grinned at her but she continued, "No, maybe so." She sang it in a singsong tone. Draco snarled at her and stalked away, grumbling about how girls these days were so useless. Hermione grinned and picked up her books and went to her dorm. As soon as she dropped her books on her bed, she slid down the stairs, ignoring the boys trying to look up her skirt and ran out of the dorm, nearly crashing into Millicent Bulstrode. She muttered a quick "Sorry" to her and walked quickly to an empty classroom. But what she didn't notice was a shadow following her every step.

Harry sighed as he broke his sixth quill, "When will Hermione ever help us? I mean she is the only nice Slytherin I've ever known and stuff." Ron shrugged, "Just study and shut your trap." He bit his lip as he thought about the solution of a bezoar and the root of an asphodel. Harry hissed at his redheaded friend and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He went walking through the corridors and went past a room, just glancing inside and saw a sight he would have never thought could have been true.

Draco grumbled as he walked into his dorm and thought, 'Who does that Grangers think she is? I mean, I _am_ Draco Malfoy.' Then he heard scrambling in the girls dorm, 'Maybe there're some lesbian girls- Wait. There aren't any lesbians in Slytherin.' He poked his head out of his room and saw Hermione running out of her dorm. He grinned as he thought of a plan. He took out his wand and cast a Shadow Spell. He then ran in the shadows, out of sight following Hermione. She glanced around and slipped through a wall. Draco's eyes narrowed and he followed her through. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Hermione smiled as she looked around. It was an empty room that Dumbledore assigned her to use. It was decorated in all the house colours, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, green and silver for Slytherin, yellow and copper for Hufflepuff and red and gold for Gryffindor. She then went to another room, but she heard something behind her and yelled, "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" She pointed her wand at the darker patch of the shadow and was rewarded by hearing a thump fall on the floor. She frowned and poked the solid bit of shadow. It said something that was muffled and sounded suspiciously like a curse word. She tapped the shadow and murmured, "_Soliem._" The shadow began to lighten up and revealed the boy that tormented her day after day. Draco Malfoy.


	2. Can I Kick Him?

**Thank you to all those people who put my story on your alerts/favs list!**

BeyondRubies

burnin4Christ

xXJoadXx

dat panda bandit

greenbeans214

gypsy101

**In this story, all the couples aren't canon… Apart from one, so please try not to dump me and my story after reading this… Please? *Puppy eyes***

**IMPORTANT**

**THERE IS A STORY THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT! IT'S IN THE SALAZAR S. AND ROWENA R. AREA OF HARRY POTTER! ****Keeper of her Heart****!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Hermione narrowed her eyes on the Slytherin Prince, "Why did you follow me?" The blond boy couldn't answer, and just glared at the girl.

She went over to Draco and tapped her wand on the boy's forehead, "_Obliviate._"

Draco's eyes went misty and he closed them.

She sighed and dragged him out of her secret room, and then she pulled him across the corridor and stopped when she heard someone coming.

Hermione's eyes widened and she hid in the shadows, watching the person coming…

It was Harry.

She sighed in relief and stepped out, "Hi!"

The black haired boy grinned and pointed at Draco's unmoving body, "What's up with him?"

"Full Body Bind."

Harry's eyes lit up, "Can I kick him?"

Hermione suppressed a smirk, "No matter how much I want to, I can't let you."

Harry fake pouted, "That's mean. Should I help you bring him back down?"

Hermione smiled at him sweetly, "The Slytherin's might not let you."

Harry shrugged, "Oh well… See you tomorrow at Dark Arts…"

Then he left.

Hermione looked back down at the Malfoy Heir, he was beginning to 'defrost', but his ears were still 'frozen'.

He was staring at her with hatred, "_Renervate._" (?)

He jumped up and glared at her, "What did you do?"

Hermione shrugged, "Go before I take points off you."

He shot a death look at stomped off, making portraits tut at him.

She smiled and followed him, her feet bouncing up and down happily.

*With Ginny… 5 minutes before Harry's encounter with Hermione and Draco*

Ginny was sitting in the Prefect's Bathroom thinking.

She was thinking about a certain handsome boy… A year older than her.

She was so deeply rooted in her thoughts, she didn't hear someone come in.

"Is that you, Gin?"

Ginny jumped and fell into the bath, getting soaked.

She spat out water and stood up, glaring at the boy who made she was thinking about.

It was Blaise Zabini.

Blaise grinned at the girl and ruffled her wet hair, "How's the bath?"

Ginny huffed and spun in the other direction.

Blaise chuckled, "Good I guess."

Then she heard something that she knew was the sound of clothes being taken off.

Ginny's blue eyes widened and she almost yelled, "BLAISE!"

Blaise laughed, "I was just taking off my jumper."

Ginny glared her best glare at the Slytherin before she began to laugh hysterically.

Blaise frowned then small chuckles emitted from his throat.

Ginny was laughing so hard she fell back in the bath.

Then Blaise began to laugh so hard, he fell in as well.

Ginny shook her hair and climbed out of the bath, her robes soapy and dripping.

Blaise just stood in the bath and stared at her.

Ginny stared back and asked, "What?"

Blaise grinned, "Your shirt."

She looked down and grabbed the nearest cloak, which was Blaise's.

Her shirt was wet, so it was transparent. In side the shirt, you could see a vivid pink bra that was decorated with snitches.

Her face was so red, it was almost the same colour as her hair.

"You did not see anything!"

Blaise chuckled, "Sure. Once I tell everyone-"

A Bat Bogey Hex hit him straight where it hurt.

Blaise crumpled back in the bath.

Ginny giggled and pulled him out of the Prefect's bath and tapped her wand on his head, "_Obliviate_."

Everything that had happened in the last few minutes was erased from his mind.

Blaise opened his eyes and shrieked like a girl when he saw Ginny's face right on front of his.

Ginny giggled again and said, "Didn't you want to tell me something?"

Blaise turned bright red.

"Er… I did?"

Ginny nodded, trying to stop giggles.

"Er… It's hard to say but… I… Like- NO! I… feel an… attraction to you… Will you be my… Um… Yeah?"

Ginny blinked, "Ok?"


	3. I'm descended from WHO!

**I give a big thanks to you: darkcrystalwings, for putting my story on your alerts list!**

**This is dedicated to you~**

**BTW, there will be minor-ish swearing somewhere in this chapter…**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

_This was when Harry walked on the '__just glancing inside and saw a sight he would have never thought could have been true__' part!_

Low moans could be heard from around the corner, soft murmurs could be heard and the almost silent sound of hands roaming over clothes faded by Harry's ears.

The black haired boy's bright green eyes widened, '_What the hell?!_'

He sneaked around the corner and his eyes narrowed down on a red haired girl.

It was Ginny.

Her back was on a wall with one of Blaise Zabini's hands beside her head.

And they were kissing.

Harry gagged and tried to walk past them without getting grossed out.

They didn't notice him as he made soft retching sounds.

His mind raced ahead as he thought about what would happen if Ron found out.

*_Acted out scene_*

"WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SLYTHERIN SON OF A BITCH!"

"Ron! Act reasonably-"

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO ACT 'REASONABLY' UNTIL THAT PIECE OF CRAP IS DEAD!"

"Ron! Shut the hell up! I'm trying to work, this is a library!"

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT?!"

"LIKE HELL YOU SHOULD! 15 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND 2 WEEKS OF DETENTIONS FOR YOU!"

*_End_*

That would not be good.

*Slytherin Common Room…*

Draco stared at the sleeping girl on front of him.

She looked so _peaceful_ living in the world of dreams.

Her soft curls falling on front of her face…

Her pale skin contrasting on her dark school robes…

Her pink lips, looking so _kissable_.

Then she stirred.

Her deep ochre eyes opened and she yawned.

Hermione Granger…

An object of fascination and attraction, hatred and disgust.

He could never figure her out; he always liked the verbal sparring they shared.

He would never be able to find another girl that intrigued him like the muggle-born beauty.

Then suddenly an owl flew through one of the doors and dropped a letter on her lap.

She started and opened it.

*Letter…*

_To Ms. Hermione J. Grangers._

_This is the will of the deceased Katrina Granger and Robert Granger._

_They leave all of their possessions to their daughter, Hermione J. Granger._

_They leave all of their riches to their daughter, Hermione J. Granger._

_And they leave a memory for their daughter, Hermione J. Granger to use._

_We bid you a good day,_

_The Ministry of Magic._

*End*

Hermione's eyes began to water as she read the first part again and again.

_This is the will of the deceased Katrina Granger and Robert Granger…_

_Deceased Katrina…_

_Robert…_

_Deceased…_

_Dead._

_No more…_

"No!"

The sudden call from the muggle-born made Draco Malfoy jump into the air, right behind Hermione as he had tried to read the letter.

She didn't seem to notice that it was _Draco Malfoy_ that was next to her as she grabbed him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"They're dead! They're dead!"

Draco froze up and awkwardly patted her shoulder, "It's ok?"

Hermione cried out her tears on his shirt and she didn't realize that she had the entire Slytherin House around her.

Draco was shooting death glares at everyone who was laughing quietly.

Her sobs began to subside and she sat up then shrieked.

It was DRACO! FRIGGIN! MALFOY!

She shot up and ran for her dormitory, positively freaked-out.

*Next morning…*

"I hope that Draco lets me sob into his shoulder today." Someone snickered near her.

"I'll bet that she'll begin to cry on everyone that rich's shoulder." Someone else laughed.

Hermione sighed and her head bashed on the table.

She was surrounded by Slytherins that absolutely hated her guts.

She was cornered by hoards of girls that _wanted_, craved to be in her spot that night.

And her 'friends' thought that she was just trying to use them to be famous.

Her life was majorly screwed.

Just then all the whispers stopped and a shadow loomed over her head.

She raised her small head and her eyes widened.

Dumbledore – yes! _Dumbledore himself_ was next to the Slytherin table.

"I believe that we need to talk."

And from that moment, Hermione's life changed.

(**Sorry for disrupting the story like this, but then… This chapter is going to be longer than usual! YAY!**)

*Dumbly's office*

"May I take the memory?"

Hermione stared at the crystal vial in her hands.

It was a small vial, made of pure diamonds.

It was intricately designed with tiny roses, snakes and eagles.

"But Professor, why did my parents know about the memory transfer and why is their snakes and eagles on the vial?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "That, you'll understand once you've seen the memory itself."

Hermione frowned and gave him the vial, hesitant in her movements.

Dumbledore carefully took off the lid and poured the memory is her Pensieve.

He prodded it with his wand and gestured her to go in.

She put her hand in then she was sucked into the black oblivion.

*Memory…*

_Hermione slammed down in a grassy field and she looked up._

_She was in a forest clearing and she sat down, seeing her parents walking down the path._

"_Hermione, when you watch this, we may be dead." Her father murmured._

_Her mother smiled sadly at nothing and said, "I hope you understand, but we are not your real parents."_

"_We were only care-takers… Until we die or until she came."_

"_You must be thinking about who she is…"_

_Then both of her 'parents' said together, "She is Helen Ravenclaw."_

_Hermione's jaw dropped, "Ravenclaw?!"_

"_She is your true birth mother."_

_Robert Granger smiled sadly, "Your Glamour Charm will fall once you've become of age."_

_Katrina Granger then said, "And… You are not a muggle-born."_

_Robert and Katrina said together, "You are pure-blood."_

*End*

Hermione was pushed out of the Pensieve and she gasped, "You knew?!"

Dumbledore spread his hands, "You are my grand-daughter as well."

Hermione's mouth dropped, "What?!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Your mother was married to my deceased son. She just kept her family name."

Hermione tried to grasp the idea that she was a pureblood. And that she was descended from the great Rowena Ravenclaw _and_ Dumbledore himself!

She took deep breaths, "I'll turn back to my true state on May… Right now… It's April, right?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes it is… Grand-daughter."

Hermione gave a small gasp of wonder and she ran and hugged his waist.

Dumbledore started and soothingly patted her head, "I think the others will be looking for you… I think you should tell Harry and Ron about what you've learned."

Hermione nodded, her doe eyes growing bigger.

"And you are just discovering your powers." He finished, sounding mysterious like he always did.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**OMG! Two chapters in one day!!! OMG!**

**Like the surprises? Me too!  
**


	4. Now What?

***Evil sniggers***

**I feel evil! I'm so going to ruin Ron's life! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

This is dedicated to:

David Fishwick – Alert & Review

vanillabean18 – Fav, Alert & Review

loveshbhp – Alert

Chelsey89 – Fav

SkyePuppy25 – Fav, Alert & Fav Author

Njae – Fav, Alert & Review

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"WHAT?!"

Hermione sighed, "I'm descended from Rowena Ravenclaw and Dumbledore. I'm a pureblood and I have no idea _why_ I'm in Slytherin!"

Ron groaned, "Yay."

Harry was sitting really still.

"Are you still breathing?" Hermione reminded the half-blood.

He took a deep breath, "I think so."

Ron took a short glance at Hermione, "… Do you think we should ward off any suitors?"

Hermione laughed, "There's no need to! I'm not going to miss out the fun!"

Then the Golden Trio began to laugh.

***Draco's 'secret' spot.***

He was eavesdropping on the conversation.

Princess Mudblood was _actually_ a pureblood?

Oh my god.

The world must have been coming to an end.

And _Rowena friggin Ravenclaw's _descendant to boot!

'_Don't forget Dumbles!_' A nagging voice in his head sang.

Draco shook his head, "… She might be the end of my problems."

***Malfoy Manor…***

"WHAT?!"

A bellow shook the Manor into its very roots.

"MY SON HAS FOUND THE HEIR OF ROWENA RAVENCLAW _AND_ ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?!"

Narcissa sighed and ending her silence spell, "Could you lower your voice? Someone's trying to read."

Lucius Malfoy was _livid_. And very, very pleased.

"Sorry, hun, but I think I've found the perfect wife for our son."

Narcissa nodded unenthusiastically, "Yes dear."

"She's perfect from what Draco says. Good looks, smart head, very strong magically and emotionally, pureblooded and single!"

Narcissa raised her head, "Name?"

Lucius was beaming, "Hermione Grangers. Or should I say… Hermione Ravenclaw-Dumbledore."

Narcissa's eyes widened, "Ravenclaw? _Dumbledore_?!"

Lucius nodded, "We will meet her and decide so. Since she has no parents… It'll be hard to make her get married with Draco."

Narcissa nodded, "I'll go myself. You'll stay."

Lucius nodded, not realizing what he did until she smirked and told him, "I'll get the owl."

***Hogwarts… Next day~***

Draco opened the letter he got from Narcissa and Lucius.

***Letter…***

_Dear Draco,_

_We will be coming on the next Hogsmeade visit._

_We will discuss things then._

_The Malfoy Family,_

_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy_

***End***

Draco scanned the sheet of parchment again and again.

_We will discuss things then…_

_Hogsmeade…_

_Lucius Malfoy…_

_Narcissa…_

"Crap."

***Next Hogsmeade Visit…***

Hermione sighed as she stood waiting for Ron and Harry to come out of the Quidditch store.

She honestly did not know exactly _why_ Quidditch was so fun.

She thought about her life in self-pity.

'Total time spent in doing studying/work/reading: I'm not bothered to count.

Total time spent in saving Harry's and Ron's butts: I think around 5-6 hours.

Total time spent having fun: 30 minutes…'

Her life was totally boring.

She stomped into the Quidditch store and grabbed both Harry and Ron's collars and dragged them out of the store

"Time to have fun, NOT in a Quidditch store!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry pulled his neck out of her grip and said, "What?"

Ron was dramatically twisting and yelling for the 'stranger' to spare his life and take Harry's instead.

Hermione kicked the redhead's back and said, "Shut up."

Ron stopped and his blue eyes widened when he saw Harry glare at him, "Sorry?"

Hermione grinned as she took a pile of snow and shoved it down Ron's back.

He yelled and jumped into the air.

Harry grinned, "Snowball fight?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes glowing.

Suddenly a snowball hit her head and she spun.

It was Seamus Finnigan.

She grinned evilly at him and took out her wand.

"Beware." That was all she said before piles of snow began to chase him.

The Irish boy yelled and ran away, making Dean Thomas get hit by the snow as well as Parvati, Lavender and Padma.

"This is war, Seamus!" Padma yelled.

Soon, all the students in the 6th Year began to pelt each other with snow and ice-cold water.

Hermione dried herself for the 5th time when another jet of water caught her in her face, this time, Ron did it.

She glared at her best friend and cast a Full Body Bind on him.

He fell into the snow with her over him.

She grinned and cast multiple amounts of spells on him, Harry, Luna, Padma, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Zacharius, Michael (Corner), Colin, Dennis, Millicent, Theodore, Daphne, Vincent, Gregory, Astoria, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia and the rest of Snowball Wars participants watching.

Ron suddenly rose with something that made everyone laugh.

He looked like…

A girl?!

He was actually very, very beautiful as a girl.

He had long wavy red hair, large blue doe eyes, pale skin and light make-up.

Some of the boys were wolf whistling and the girls began to take pictures.

"What did you do you me?" Ron asked, blinking.

He had lost the deep baritone and had a high soprano voice.

The boys began to roar with laughter with Fred and George asking Hermione what spells she used.

Hermione just smiled at the Weasley twins, "Not telling."

The infamous pranksters fell on their knees and began to beg her for the spells.

Most people stopped and watched Fred and George because they've never seen them beg.

Ron's jaw dropped, "Why are you two begging?"

George stifled laughs and said, "None of your business."

"And more for _our_ business." Fred muttered softly.

Hermione just shook her head and walked away.

***Three Broomsticks…***

Draco sat on a seat and began to wait.

Minutes gone past and students began to go out of the pub and soon laughter and shrieks came from outside.

He sighed, 'Would I ever be able to have a normal childhood?'

Then the fireplace flared and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the green flames.

She walked straight to Draco, her arms out.

He glared at Madam Rosmera (?) and awkwardly hugged his mother.

She smiled at him and said to the innkeeper, "Can we have a private room?"

The woman nodded, her eyes trained on the golden purse of Narcissa's.

She beamed at Rosmera and gave her 5 golden galleons and followed her to the biggest and comfiest room in the Three Broomsticks.

As soon as they went in, she shoved the woman out of the room and cast spells in the room.

"Lucius and I have chosen who will be your wife."

Draco blinked, "It's not Pansy or Bulstrode is it?"

Narcissa laughed, "Of course not! It's that Granger girl!"

'Damn.'


	5. Guess what I did now?

**So, is this story good so far? I wouldn't mind ideas and suggestions from anyone, I'm out of ideas for getting Hermione and Draco together.**

Thanks to:

David Fishwick

WhiteFrost

Mcflyangel247

LegendKillerlover4ever

Tbelle1995

Todraw

Sweetprincess14

**If you think the transfigured people should stay as girls, PM me!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Come on Herrrrrmiiiiioooooneeeee!"

The brunette girl shook her head, "Not a chance."

Ron was _still_ begging her to change him back into a boy.

"I can't stop making myself NOT look in the mirror naked! It's so annoying! I got these humungous bazoomas that block my view of my feet!"

Hermione grinned at the boy, "Then you now know how it's like to be a girl. I hope that you'll find out how it feels like that everyone's staring at your chest."

Harry sniggered but stopped when Hermione said to him, "If you act like that, I'll do the same to you."

Harry gulped and looked at his books.

She then smirked at the red haired beauty, "I hope you get used to this, boys will be asking you to go out with them."

Then she left.

***The next day at BREAKFAST~***

Ron grit his teeth as he walked into the Great Hall.

He could feel the stares from all the houses and he walked to his table.

She then felt Seamus sit next to him and lean towards him.

"How's it going, luv?"

Then the entire school roared with laughter.

Ron's ears glowed red and he slammed his head on the table, "Get the fuck away from me."

Harry grinned, "Why, sweety?"

Dean laughed, "Yes, beautiful?"

Ron growled in his high voice, "Go away, Harry, I thought you were my friend!"

Then he ran from the Great Hall, with a tear splashing on the floor.

"Must be his time of the month." Theodore said, quite loudly.

***Black Lake***

Ginny was sitting next to her brother-sister.

"You ok?"

Ron cried, "I have no idea what to do now I'm a girl."

Ginny sighed, "You've got Hermione and me to help you."

Ron poked his chest, "These are so annoying."

Then he flicked his hair, "This gets in my face. And every time I go into the boys' dorm, it seems they are trying to look up my robe!"

Ginny grinned weakly, "That's how I feel sometimes. Should I ask Herms to help me become a boy?"

Ron grinned as well, "And I'll help you with it."

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you."

Ron nodded, "Me too."

*******In the Great Hall…***

"YOU COMPLETE JERK! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE HATES YOU PICKING AT HIS SENSITIVE PARTS!"

Harry winced as Hermione yelled at him.

"AND JUST BECAUSE HE LOOKS LOVELY AS A GIRL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO FLAUNT IN HIS FACE THAT YOU'RE STILL A BOY!"

He stared at Hermione and realised that he _did_ do that, "I'm going to go to him and apologise."

Hermione glared at the boy, "Not until I do some things to you."

Harry gulped, "Like what?"

"Like this."

***Black Lake***

"RON!"

An unfamiliar voice reached the red-haired girls (well, one boy.).

A beautiful raven-haired girl ran to them.

She had bright green eyes like Harry's…

"Harry?!"

Harry grinned, "I'm pretty, aren't I?"

Ron giggled, "Yes you are!"

Ginny gawked at the Boy/Girl-Who-Lived.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a black eye?"

"Hermione."

Both the Weasleys winced, "Ouch."

***Great Hall***

Hermione sat back down on her seat.

Silence ruled the hall as she took a piece of bread and ate, "What?"

Blaise blinked at her, "You actually hexed Potty?"

Hermione shrugged, "Yeah."

Draco grinned, "You actually _do_ have the Slytherin in you!"

Hermione winked at him, "Yeah. He does look pretty as a girl."

Blaise grinned, "Yeah, I'll say. The Golden Trio now all girls."

Hermione stared at him curiously, "And the Silver Trio all boys as well?"

Draco glared at her scared, "I don't want _her_ to be a boy."

Hermione smirked, "Try me."

*Lessons – Defence Against The Dark Arts*

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the very middle of the room, surrounded by whispers.

The three girls (Two boys…) shared a glance with each other.

"Today's lesson starts with- Oh my god! Harry, what happened to you?"

"Professor Lupin? Sirius?"

The two Marauders grinned at the black haired boy/girl.

"Did the same thing happen to you too, Harry?" Sirius asked.

He nodded, "You should learn spells from Herms here!"

"Hear, hear!" Seamus and Dean called.

Draco and Blaise shared smirks and watched the DADA teachers crowd around Hermione like when _they_ were in their 5th year.

"You have to teach us those spells!"

Hermione grinned, "You'll have better luck getting secrets from a rock, sorry boys, but this is only for Ravenclaws."

Draco, Ron and Harry knew what she was talking about but the rest didn't.

"Granger! You're betraying Slytherin! How could you?!"

"Spill, Herms!"

"Meet me after lessons!"

"Please? PLEASE?! PLEEEEEEEEEEEAASSSSSSSSSSSSSE?!"

Hermione just took out a book and began to read.

Sirius whispered something to Remus and they both grinned.

Then for the rest of the lesson, Sirius bugged Hermione while Remus taught.

***At the end of the lesson… LUNCH!***

"I told you already, I'm not going to tell you!"

Sirius pouted, "Why?"

"You're not a Ravenclaw."

Sirius narrowed his gray eyes, "You _are_ a betrayer. How could you NOT tell Harry, Ron, Remus, Fred, George and me?"

Hermione grinned tauntingly, "I told you."

Sirius glared at her, "Fine! Be that way!"

Hermione smiled sweetly, "See you."

Then she left, her face still holding its smugness.

***Great Hall…***

"Come on, Granger! Spill!"

Hermione sighed, "Sod off."

Harry and Ron shared grins, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, "Can I eat in peace?"

"No." Draco and Blaise said.

Theodore and Daphne grinned, "Tell us, Granger!"

Hermione shook her head and was about to reach for her fork, when Harry and Ron began to tickle her.

Her eyes widened, "Stop it!"

Then she gave way to laughter when Draco and Blaise joined in.

Theodore and Daphne watched very amused.

Draco's eyes lit up like it never did before as he watched the brunette Prefect fall and roll on the floor.

Hermione pushed everyone off and pointed her and at everyone, "One more poke from you and-"

She leapt of the chair and rubbed her waist, "Now you're dead, Draco!"

She chased him out of the Great Hall and cornered him.

She then pointed her wand at him and used a non-verbal spell.

Draco froze and blinked, "Nothing happened."

Hermione grinned at him, "What, Draco? I can't hear you."

Draco glared at the girl, "Nothing's bloody happened!"

"No thanks, but thanks for asking." Hermione replied as she walked back to the Great Hall.

Draco shook his head and muttered, "Stupid girls…"

"What the hell?!"

"Huh?"

"No way!" Ginny yelled.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" Draco yelled.

Everyone stared at him shocked.

He cocked his head to one side, "What?"

***Ginny's POV… Just when Draco came in the Great Hall…***

"I'm a gay asshole."

I spun, "What the hell?!"

"Yup, pretty cool, huh?"

"No way!"

"AND I WANT SOMEONE TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Everyone stared at the blond ferret shocked.

Then he cocked his big-head and asked, "Who will then?"

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Pretty random huh?**** And yes, I'm feeling really annoyed so I'm taking it out on the characters.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	6. I Got an Idea!

**To all you guys who've stayed with me until now, if I could I would give you: (if you're a girl) Pictures of Draco! (if you're a boy) A date with the hottest girl there!**** Lol!**

**Thanks to you guys****:**

Fernsfairie (Thanks for reviewing for Keeper of her Heart as well!)

Soumz13

HarryismyHeriocsavior

Caramel Wafer

Kahiafreedom

Chelsea89

BeEdDramioneLoVe

**Important stuff:**

**Keeper of her Heart is very important to the plot, but I don't have enough ideas to get Salazar and Rowena together…**

**Draco and Hermione as well!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Er…" Ginny ventured.

Blaise burst out laughing, "Don't tell me you got hit by one of those _Vox Vocis_ spells!"

Draco cocked his head, "Huh?"

Blaise took a glance towards the end of the Slytherin table where Hermione was laughing.

"I guess she done that to you." Ginny said, grinning.

Draco's eyes shone with anger, "I'm going to bloody shag that-"

Blaise interrupted, "And that sounded really sick. Don't say anything… _Silencio_!"

***Other end of the Slytherin Table***

"You actually did the _Vox Vocis Hilaris_ on Draco?" Daphne asked.

Hermione grinned, "I'm thinking of hitting Sirius with the gender swap spell as well."

Pansy's eyes mystified, "He's so hot!"

Both of the Slytherin girls blinked, stared at each other and burst out laughing.

Pansy blinked and stared at the two girls with wide turquoise eyes, "What? He is!"

Hermione wiped a tear out of her eye, "I wish I'd recorded that."

Daphne snorted lady-like, "I got it. It's in my wand."

Hermione stared at the beautiful blond girl, "Do you always do that?"

Daphne nodded, her smirk was very smug, "One of the secrets in gossiping!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I wonder if we're allowed to have a prank war…"

Pansy's eyes lit up, "And then I can prank the teachers, Gryffindors and those Ravenclaw snobs!"

Daphne grinned, looking at her fingers, "And prank our loved ones."

Hermione smiled, "I'll ask the Head Girl and Boy if I can after the next Prefects' Meeting!"

Pansy and Daphne grinned at each other.

"I couldn't help but hear, but how about a 6th Years and above only prank war?" Theodore asked.

Hermione smirked, "And leave the poor 1st to 5th Years to not join? That'll be nice."

Theodore grinned widely, "Count me in!"

Blaise leaned over to them, "A prank war?"

Draco glanced at Dumbledore then back at Hermione, "Any type of spell?"

Gregory grinned, "Can we shove cakes at people's faces?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'll see…"

***Next Day… Prefects' Meeting!***

"Hey, Katie!"

The brunette Gryffindor spun and smiled at the Slytherin.

"Hey, Herms! Did you want anything?"

Hermione nodded, "There's something I wanted to ask…"

Katie pointed at her Head Girl badge, "I got the power to ask Dumbledore."

"Well… I wondered if we could have a prank war?"

Katie's eyes widened and her smile turned into a grin, "Why not?"

Hermione grinned, "I owe you one, Katie!"

The Quidditch Chaser smiled, "I'll tell you if it appeals to Dumbledore. See you!"

The two brunettes left in opposite directions, each to their own respective common rooms.

***In Hermione's dorm…***

Hermione scribbled down some words on her Everlasting Notebook.

_Kyn Skipti – Gender Swap (N-vbl/vbl)_

_Vox Vocis … – Voice Change … (N-vbl/vbl)_

_Decoro – Beautify (vbl)_

_Vis Vires__**-**_

A loud thud made Hermione's quill shoot off the page, scratching out all she wrote on it.

Hermione swore and took out her wand, "_Tergeo!_"

She siphoned off all the wet ink and grimaced as she lost the last one she was writing.

"Oh. Sorry, Herms."

Hermione glanced up to see Pansy, "It's ok… How did you say 'Enlarge' in Latin again…?"

Pansy looked into space, "Wasn't it… _Augeus_ or something?"

Hermione snapped her fingers, "I remember! Thanks Pans!"

She quickly wrote down _Vis Vires Augeo – Power Enlarge (N-vbl/vbl)_

Pansy shot a look at the think notebook, "What's that for?"

Hermione grinned, "Random ideas and spells I make?"

Pansy rushed over to her and asked, "Can I read it?"

Hermione shrugged, "What do you want to read?"

Pansy thought, "Beauty spells?"

Hermione nodded and tapped the book.

"_Ostendo quis ego scisco: decor alica_." (**It means: Show what I ask: beauty spells**)

Words in the book glowed and most of the words faded.

The words that were left moved to take up the space at the front of the book.

Pansy took the book and sat down on Hermione's bed.

"This is so cool!" Pansy squealed.

She took out her wand and pointed it at herself, "_Abeo saeta in aurum!_" (**Trans: Change hair into gold**)

Pansy's black locks instantly turned into a rich golden colour that shimmered brightly in the light.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "How are you going to explain to everyone once they realised that your hair colour is permanent?"

Pansy grinned, "I'm finally a blond!"

Hermione smiled, "Can I do something for you?"

Pansy nodded, "Ok!"

Hermione took out her wand and said, "_Prolecto quod seductor!_" (**Trans: Allure and seduce**)

Pansy blinked, "Nothing happened."

Hermione grinned, "Wait until you meet boys."

Pansy slowly grinned, "Let's go!"

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Now, what's going to happen?**

**Please, please, please give me ideas! PLEASE!!!!**


	7. Alluring Boys

**So is this story getting fun? I hope so…**

**Thanks to:**

**Howl to the Moon**

**Leila4195**

**The Sage**

**Cilia1**

**cyiusblack**

**soumz13**

**Child 4 life**

**Fernsfairie**

**Epic Tale of Eternity**

**TomFlover26**

**I'm adding something new to this story!!! It's Veela!Draco!!!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Hermione… I wish you haven't done that." Pansy said.

Hermione smirked, "But this is so funny!"

Daphne smiled, "Care to share?"

Pansy glared at Hermione, "Hermy here thought it would _benefit_ me if she put this _Alluring_ Charm on me."

Daphne grinned, "Would you mind if you do it on me?"

Hermione shrugged, "Don't mind._ Prolecto quod seductor_."

Daphne glanced at the boys at the other tables.

They were drooling and staring at Pansy and Daphne.

She grinned, blowing a kiss to Seamus.

Seamus fainted.

Hermione grinned, "Pans, try doing that to Dean. See if he can resist."

Pansy looked dubious but winked at Dean.

He blushed but he tried to keep his gaze on his table.

Ginny grinned and slapped Blaise's hand as his hand began to crawl down the bench towards Daphne.

Hermione giggled and winked at Draco who glanced at her and grinned.

She then noticed that Draco had a small blush on his cheek as he watched her.

She grinned to herself and conjured a piece of paper, writing down something on it.

"Go to Ginny." She whispered to the paper.

It rose up into the air and began to fly to the red haired girl.

Ginny plucked the piece of paper from the air and read it.

She nodded to Hermione and glanced at Draco.

Hermione smirked and turned to Daphne, "How's the new popularity going?"

Daphne grinned, "Who should I be with?"

Pansy flicked her hair out of her face, "Could you get rid of this charm from me?"

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe."

Daphne gasped at the blond, "You don't enjoy it?"

Pansy thought for a moment, "Sort of."

Hermione then remembered something, "You know, Pansy? I remembered something that Ron told me."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"I think that he hinted something about liking a Slytherin girl with black hair. I then wrote down all the black haired girls in Slytherin on a piece of paper then wrote down all their personalities and characteristics and found that you were the only one there that suited all of Ron's likes."

Pansy blinked, "Too much info. Break it down for me?"

Daphne grinned, "Ron likes you, Pans."

Pansy's jaw dropped, "What?!"

Hermione grinned as well, "Since your reaction is like that, I'm guessing that you like him back-"

"I DON'T!"

Daphne and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Yeah. She definitely likes him." Daphne concluded.

Hermione smiled at the once-black-haired girl, "I could change him and Harry back into boys…"

Pansy smiled, "I wonder how they'll look in witches' robes?"

Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and Harry.

She thought, '_Kyn Skipti_.'

A small wave of blue – so faint it was almost invisible – rushed towards the two boys.

The effect was instant.

Their hair went back into their normal lengths and their bodies went back to its masculine state.

Then the robes began to tighten.

Hermione burst out laughing, "The robes are too small!"

Daphne pointed her wand and muttered something under her breath.

A flash of light emitted from the wand and suddenly a few pieces of paper flew out of its tip.

Hermione took a piece of paper and looked at it.

"It's blank." Hermione said.

Daphne winked, "Wait for it… Should come out now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the sheet of paper in her hands.

Suddenly pictures appeared and they began to animate.

It was a coloured moving picture.

Just in the corner, there was Hermione pointing her wand at the two girl/boys at the front and something blue shot at them.

Harry and Ron became blinding white and they grew back into boys.

Then their robes were tightening and then the picture restarted.

Hermione grinned at Daphne and passed the picture to Pansy who giggled.

Daphne lifted her hands, "No need to thank me. I'm going to post it everywhere."

Pansy snorted, "Even in the boys' toilets-"

"I WOULDN'T MIND HAVING YOU TWO LADIES IN THE TOILETS WITH ME!" A random boy yelled at the Slytherin table.

Daphne and Theodore's eyes twitched.

Theodore stood up and went out of the Great Hall, looking very frustrated.

Daphne blinked, "I'm beginning to agree with you Pansy. I'm not liking this spell anymore."

Hermione shrugged, "I'll get it off… _Finite Incantatum_."

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**=) So how'd you like that?**

**Next chappie, I'm going to make it unexpected.**

**So… Yeah!**

Sneak Peak:

"Hermione, you will need to leave Hogwarts."

"WHAT?!"

Dumbledore looked at his granddaughter over his glasses, "When you turn 17, the glamour charm that Helen placed on you will disappear."

Hermione's eyes watered slightly, "What will happen to me while I'm gone?"

"You will meet your parents and learn… About your new powers."

**Pretty dramatic… I think.**

**And **_**another**_** sneak peak!**

_Tap…_

_Tap..._

_Tap…_

Each step rang through the hall.

"Everyone, please welcome our new student… Hermione Roxanne Ravenclaw."

The girl lifted her eyes and looked around herself.

She had long, silky bronze hair, sharp ice-blue eyes, a beautiful face and perfect body.

"Thank you, Professor." She sang in a melodic voice.

**Like it?!**


	8. Leaving

**I feel so proud! I'm updating so fast~**

**Thanks to:**

**Cyiusblack**

**Tekila for me**

**Fernsfairie**

**LullabyLove'**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Hey! Slytherin girl! Granger!"

Hermione looked over her shoulder and she saw a 7th Year Ravenclaw.

"… Do I know you?"

The boy grinned, "Note from Dumbles."

He gave her a roll of parchment and went off.

She frowned and unrolled.

It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I would like you to come to my office now. Don't worry, I've informed Professor Snape about your absence._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like Sherbet Lemons_

Hermione smiled slightly and changed her direction.

***Potions…***

"Potter, why are you late?!" Snape growled.

Harry looked around him.

Everyone was just coming in.

"Uh-"

"Professor Snape…" A voice cut in.

The man glared at the person who interrupted, "What?"

Daphne smiled, "Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you that he would be keeping Hermione in his office for the time being. He said it was very important."

Snape's eyes narrowed.

_Damn! I can't make her suffer…_

"Very well. Greengrass, take 15 points for Slytherin."

Daphne smiled wider and said, "Thank you, Professor."

He just ignored her.

***Dumble's office…***

"Professor?" Hermione called.

"Come in! Come in!"

Hermione went into the office and sat down, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hermione, you will need to leave Hogwarts."

"WHAT?!"

Dumbledore looked at his granddaughter over his glasses, "When you turn 17, the glamour charm that Helen placed on you will disappear."

Hermione's eyes watered slightly, "What will happen to me while I'm gone?"

"You will meet your parents and learn… About your new powers."

Hermione's lip quivered slightly, "But… What about my friends?..."

Dumbledore sighed, "This will be painful for you, but you must let go of them. Then return as Hermione Roxanne Ravenclaw."

Hermione was silent for a moment, "Was Roxanne the name that my mother gave me?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Now… You must depart from school. Say goodbye to your friends… Then come back to my office. I will show you – personally – your new home."

Hermione blinked, "Very well…"

Then she left the office.

***Slytherin Common Room…***

"WHAT?! YOU'RE LEAVING?!"

Hermione collapsed on a plush silver sofa, "I have to."

Daphne began to hyperventilate, "But… You have to go shopping with me! You-you can't just leave me!"

Pansy's eyes watered, "If you must, I'll miss you… Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Daphne was still muttering, "My grades! My love life! New spells! My friends! My-"

Hermione said irritably, "Shut up, Daph!"

Draco stared at the girl sitting on front of him.

_Hermione… Leaving?_

Hermione glanced at Draco, "You're silent. I'd thought that you'd be secretly crying in the corner."

Draco blinked twice, "Why are you leaving?"

"… Family reasons."

"And for how long are you leaving?" Theodore asked.

"Will we meet you again?" Blaise murmured softly.

"… Forever. I'm leaving Hogwarts. When I settle, I'll send someone from there and tell them to tell you." Hermione told them, her eyes brimming with tiny beads of tears.

***Gryffindor Common Room…***

"You're leaving." Harry said.

"You're friggin leaving?!" Ron yelled.

"You're… Leaving." Ginny murmured.

Hermione shed a tear, "Yes… Harry, Ron, Ginny?"

The three that were called said, "Yes?"

"Just remember… I love you guys. I think of you guys as family, but I can't talk or meet you guys again."

***Dumble's office…***

"Are you packed? Are you sure you'll be safe?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore smiled at the Deputy Headmistress, "I'll see you later, Minerva."

Then Hermione took his arm and they Apparated.

*******Parents' home…***

"Albus, is that you?"

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled as he smiled, "Helen! It's very nice to see you looking healthy!"

Helen Ravenclaw smiled.

She was an absolute beauty.

People called her the reincarnation of Rowena Ravenclaw herself because they looked so similar.

The same honey-blond waves, the same ice-blue eyes, the same face and the same personality.

Hermione smiled nervously at her birthmother, "Hi?"

"Oh, Roxanne." Helen said sadly, "Forgive me for not letting you know me… It was for your safety."

Hermione said apologetically, "It's Hermione… Where is my father, anyway?"

Helen smiled, "Andel will be here soon."

***Fast forwarding because I'm lazy…**** 7****th**** Year…***

"I wonder how Hermione is." Daphne said to Pansy.

"She hasn't sent the person yet…" Pansy muttered worriedly.

She glanced at Draco.

Draco Malfoy was not the same person as last year.

Everything about him that made him unique was gone.

His platinum blond hair was now just a dull sheet of silver.

His eyes dimmed into dark stormy clouds when before, they were light quicksilver.

He lost weight and looked very unhealthy.

And it began when Hermione left.

Pansy sighed, "Draco? Are you ok?"

Draco looked up and shook his head, staring out of the window.

He remembered the summer before he came back to school.

***Flashback…***

"_YOU IDIOT BOY!"_

_That was one of the insults Draco had to get used to from his father._

"_You don't deserve the name Malfoy, you bast-"_

"_Lucius! Don't you _dare_ speak to _my_ son like that!" Narcissa snapped._

_Lucius glared at his wife, "Then _why_ did that mudblooded pureblood bit-"_

"_Watch your tongue, Lucius Malfoy! I will not tolerate rude words in my house!"_

_Draco said softly, "Father… I believe that she was my soul mate."_

***End…***

***Harry's compartment…***

Ginny smiled at the boy next to her.

She was _still_ hooked up with Blaise.

After a record-breaking 13 months and 29 days, the next day was going to be their anniversary.

Harry gagged as the two people in front of him began to kiss.

Ron looked away and said, "When will we get a girlfriend?"

Harry shrugged, "I think Luna's hinting that she wants to be my girlfriend…"

Ron sighed, "Lavender's being a bitch and keeps 'subtly' hinting that she wants to make out with me. But Pansy…"

Harry chuckled at his friend, "Don't give me any details."

***Great Hall…***

"Let me welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts. But before I start the Sorting, I would like to have a speech-"

Suddenly the doors slammed open.

_Tap…_

_Tap..._

_Tap…_

Each step rang through the hall.

"Ah yes, here she is! Everyone, please welcome our new student… Hermione Roxanne Ravenclaw." Dumbledore said warmly.

The girl lifted her eyes and looked around herself.

She had long, silky bronze hair, sharp ice-blue eyes, a beautiful face and perfect body.

"Thank you, Professor, but please call me Roxanne." She sang in a melodic voice.

Dumbledore smiled at his granddaughter, "Please, put on the Hat?"

Roxanne smiled eerily, "I would like to be put in Slytherin."

There was shocked silence.

Someone… Wanted to be put in _Slytherin_?!

A _Ravenclaw_ wanted to be a part of _friggin SLYTHERIN?!_

"Very well then. Please give a hand to the courage that our new student has shown to enter a house…"

Roxanne glided to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Daphne.

"Hermione Granger wanted me to tell you that she is very happy where she is and would like to tell you that she really misses you." She said.

Daphne and Pansy's eyes lit up, "She does?"

Draco stared at the girl on front of him.

_Why does she remind me of Hermione?_

"Hey, newbie! You know, all new Slytherins have to go through a initiation test?" Theodore said smoothly.

Roxanne smirked, "Yes, and I know that you made Hermione curse a teacher's seat so that every time she sat down, it made a farting noise. But she managed to make Marcus Flint sit down on it instead.

"And you, Theodore Nott, has had a 'fling' with Daphne and that relationship has lasted for around 4 years. You read books that include horrors and will never read a book that has a wizard in it."

Theodore's eyes darkened for a moment, "How do you know?"

Roxanne smiled tauntingly, "Why would you care?"

"Do you think I'm scared of you?" He asked coldly.

"No… But you should be…" Roxanne said sadly, "We must leave this conversation now. The start of term feast has started…"

Theodore glared at the new girl and viciously hacked at some random meat dish he took.

Daphne and Pansy were watching Roxanne, awed and frightened by her.

Draco was trying to figure out his new attraction to the mysterious Hermione Roxanne.

Roxanne poked at her food and sighed.

_I never thought that coming back into Hogwarts would be this hard._

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Just review it!!!**

**O.o I'm updating so fast...  
**


	9. How Dare You!

**Remember the last times I updated?**

**It was two chapters in a row, and after posting them, I was so hyper, I couldn't sleep until around 3 in the morning!!**

**And then I woke up at 7…**

**Thanks to:**

**Sango-chan753**

**AyMee.x**

**Naomiii**

**Fernsfairie**

**Anaa-pixie (For reviewing KoHH as well)**

**LOTRCute16**

**WARNING: Major cursing by a certain Slytherin…**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

_Dear Diary…_

_That is a typical start to everyone's personal thoughts in a secret book._

_But I would like to start it now as…_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've always wanted a new start to my life._

_And now, I've got it._

_But after getting one… I despise it._

_I want everything to go back as it was when I was still Hermione Granger, muggle-born of Slytherin._

… _I regret leaving-_

Roxanne's hand went flying across the page as the door suddenly crashed open.

It was Theodore Nott.

And he was _livid_.

"I don't understand why someone as 'pure' and bitchy like _you_ would even come into our little House when you and your slutty know-it-all ass can just fuck off to that little whore house called Ravenclaw!" He almost yelled at her.

Roxanne stood up, her face darkening.

If you were carefully watching her, you would be able to see a trace of deep, pulsing black shadows.

Her ice-blue eyes hardened and suddenly, she reminded him a lot of the Salazar Slytherin statue he had seen.

"I can tolerate people calling me a bitch or a slut, but if anyone insults Ravenclaw, they will have hell to pay. Bad move, Nott." She spat.

Suddenly, Theodore crumpled on the floor, screaming as if a Cruciatus Curse was on him.

Roxanne stared coldly down at Theodore, her head cocked to the side, "And… I just remembered, you might find that I'm related to someone everyone hates."

Then she left him crying in pain and twitching on the floor.

***With Harry…**** Next day…***

"Did you hear what happened with Nott and Ravenclaw last night?" Neville asked Harry.

Harry shook his head, "I've only heard rumors that he had called her a-"

"He called me a slutty bitch with a know-it-all ass. And that I should fuck off to the whore house called Ravenclaw that was founded by my ancestor."

Harry started and stared at Roxanne, "How did you get here?"

Roxanne looked into his green eyes, "By going through things you call doors."

Harry blinked, "Are you mocking me?"

Roxanne looked away, "No. I'm telling you how I came here."

Harry then noticed her eyes.

They had tiny drops of tears in them.

_And it reminded him so much of Hermione._

Roxanne smiled softly at him and went to the Slytherin table.

***Slytherin Table…***

"… Here comes the slutty asshole."

Daphne glared at her boyfriend, "Stop saying that!"

Pansy shook her head, "If he wants his butt kicked, let him."

As Roxanne went closer to the table, Draco could feel a small pulling feeling that wanted him to go to her.

Suddenly, an over-powering sadness washed over him and he blinked.

_Isn't that an emotional connection between… Veela… and wizard mates?_

He shook his head and just watched as Roxanne sat next to him, slamming her head on her arms.

Roxanne sighed as she covered her head away from the world.

_Draco… If you only knew I was Hermione, we wouldn't be awkward in some situations._

Draco blinked.

Did he just hear something talk to him in his mind?

… _What did it say? Draco… If you only knew that I was someone, we wouldn't be what???_

He shook his head as a thought popped into his head that the voice sounded a lot like Roxanne's.

Roxanne glanced at him, "What are you thinking of?"

Draco blinked, "Um… Do I have to answer that?"

Roxanne shrugged, "Only if you want to."

Pansy sighed, "I wish Hermione was really still here…"

Daphne glared at Theodore then smiled at Roxanne, "Life would be much more fun…"

Roxanne suddenly smiled, "I forgot! Hermione wanted me to give you guys things!"

Daphne and Pansy's eyes widened, "What is it?"

Draco turned slightly pale, "Give it…"

Blaise shrugged, "Is it important?"

Roxanne nodded, "Very. The first one is for Theodore. She asked me to give him this… It's a book. She said that you would know what to do with it."

Roxanne took out a brown leather book and handed it to the spiteful Slytherin and he took it.

His eyes widened as he saw what was inside.

"… Thank you Roxanne."

Roxanne smiled and turned to Pansy and Daphne, "And the next is for you two. She wanted me to give you this. Use it well."

She took out a large vial filled with an ocean blue liquid.

"Don't use it all at once." Roxanne warned as she gave it to Daphne.

"Now… For Blaise and… Ginny? (**She doesn't know her because of an action she did during her time with her parents**) She gives this to you two."

She handed them two necklaces.

"Wear one each and you'll find out what it does for you."

Blaise glanced at Ginny and put his on. Then he clasped Ginny's around her neck.

"I have more from Hermione to her Gryffindor friends, but I'll give it to them later.

"The last one is for Draco. It holds all the knowledge Hermione had and her most personal thoughts. Keep it safe…"

Daphne and Pansy's eyes widened as they saw the book Hermione showed them when Pansy wanted some spells.

Draco stared at the notebook in his hands.

He opened it, and on the first page, there was a letter.

Pansy's eyes gleamed, "Read it out, Drake!"

Draco sighed, "Fine…

"_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry to have not told you this when I was still in school._

_I thought that it would distract you from you would have really wanted…_

_But during my last day at school, I've discovered… That I have feelings._

_Stronger than any that I had before._

_I thought of it as unusual because it was like my feelings for Viktor, but a hundred times stronger._

_Like lust, but not lust._

_So I researched on it._

_I poured over every book about love in the wizarding world, but found my answer in a guidebook to Veelas._

_I was very surprised…_

_So I was guessing, you are descended from Veelas, right?_

_And you must have believed that I was your soul mate?_

… _It… Was true._

_While I was gone, your health deteriorated, you became more like a shadow…_

_But hopefully, once Roxanne comes, you will be- _What the bloody hell is she talking about?! Is she stark mad?!"

Roxanne stared at the piece of paper, "Let me read…"

She scanned the page, "I will do what Hermione wanted me to do." She said quietly.

Draco blinked, "What did she mean by '_Hopefully, once Roxanne comes, you will be back to normal and be happy with her_'?"

Roxanne's eyes bored into Draco's, "It means, she wants you to be happy with me. She wants us to have… An intimate relationship."

Draco froze.

_What?!_

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**=)**

**I'm evil right?**

**Next chapter, there will be lots of important stuff, so sit tight!!!**

Sneak peak:

"... I can never love you like I did Hermione, but I _will_ try."

Roxanne blinked back tears, "You are a strong man. I don't deserve you… Hermione really loved you, you know? She told me once… 'This boy I know, I realised, we were soul mates. But I don't deserve him, he is too perfect for me.' I then asked her who it was…"

Draco stared at the beautiful girl- no, woman on front of him, "It was me… Right?"

**=) Bless you people who review! Chocolate Draco cookies to you guys! Soz boys, but I can't give any to you… How about a hug!!!**


	10. Start of Their Relationship

**OMG!**

**I'm updating like crazy!!!**

**I have to work on my other stories, but I'm not bothered…**

**Thank you guys for reviewing:**

**Chelsey89 (Kinda late…)**

**Erisuu**

**WARNING: Lo****ts of BlaiseGinny fluff and DracoHermione/Roxanne fluff. SOME ALMOST 'M' FEATURES!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Recap:

_Roxanne's eyes bored into Draco's, "It means, she wants you to be happy with me. She wants us to have… An intimate relationship."_

_Draco froze_

"_What?!"_

***Next day…***

"Ms. Ravenclaw?"

Roxanne looked down and saw a 1st Year looking up at her.

"What is it?" She asked gently.

"P-professor D-d-dumbledore asked me to give you… This."

Roxanne took the parchment piece and smiled at the 1st Year, "Thank you. What's your name and House?"

"I-I'm Jake Feathers. I'm from Ravenclaw…"

Roxanne smiled, "Go Ravenclaw, right?"

The boy nodded excitedly, "You must be proud of us all."

"I am."

Then Roxanne kissed the boy's forehead and left.

Jake reached up and touched his forehead.

***Dumble's office…***

"Ah, Hermione!"

Roxanne shook her head, "Professor, please call me Roxanne. That was what Mother called me."

Dumbledore smiled, "Very well, Roxanne. As you know, we don't have Heads, right? I have kept the Head Boy's identity a secret but then…

"I've read your school report in your last school – Beauxbatons – And saw you had perfect scores, so I formerly ask you, will you become our Head Girl?"

"Yes, I will…" Roxanne said quietly.

*******Next day…***

"… The slut's the Head Girl?"

"And the 'slut' can hear you." Roxanne said coolly.

"Shut up there so I can at least enjoy a snog?" Blaise said irritably, looking up from Ginny.

Roxanne smiled at Blaise, "Get a room then."

Theodore glared at the Slytherin's Ravenclaw, "Let them be."

Roxanne smirked at Theodore, "I could abuse this position you know?"

Daphne sighed, "Theo, could you shut it for just a _bit_?"

Pansy kept staring at the vial in her hand, "What does this do?..."

Roxanne said to Pansy, "I believe that it does miracles in the beauty industry… Cleans stains from clothes, makes you glow, makes your hair beautiful…"

Pansy and Daphne looked up happily, "Really?"

Roxanne nodded, "Yes… I think…"

Daphne grinned at Pansy and whispered, "Let's do a prank?"

Pansy grinned, "Sure."

Just then Roxanne stood up, "I got to go."

***Head Boy room…***

Draco flipped through the pages of Hermione's diary and was intrigued at all the different spells and thoughts she had.

His eyes then spied something.

It was simple.

_I love Draco._

He touched his name softly and smiled sadly.

Why didn't he just tell her?

He then stood up and went out of the Heads' Common Room and towards the Slytherin Dorms.

*******Slytherin Common Room…***

"Is anyone here?..."

Roxanne shot up from her sleep on the sofa and towards the noise.

"Oh, it's you…" Roxanne said softly.

Draco's silver eyes were easy to spot in the darkness of the room.

He didn't reply as he said softly, "_Incendio._"

Light burst into the Common Room and he could see the stunning face of Roxanne's.

Roxanne smiled and stretched.

Draco's eyes were unwillingly dragged from her face and to her waist.

He could see a finely toned stomach and felt a longing to stroke his hand on it.

He shook his head, "I have something to say to you…

"... I can never love you like I did Hermione, but I _will_ try."

Roxanne blinked back tears, "You are a strong man. I don't deserve you… Hermione really loved you, you know? She told me once… 'This boy I know, I realised, we were soul mates. But I don't deserve him, he is too perfect for me.' I then asked her who it was…"

Draco stared at the beautiful girl- no, woman on front of him, "It was me… Right?"

Roxanne nodded, "It was. But before we _do_ start the relationship… I would like you to be gentle with me. I might try your patience, but just try not to blow…"

Her icy eyes dimmed slightly as she remembered her first relationship at Beauxbatons.

***Flashback…***

_A deep husky voice filled her ears, "Are you mine?"_

"… _Yes…" Roxanne whispered._

_The boy smiled at her, happiness filling his eyes._

_His lips found hers and he slowly moved them to a couch._

_His arms snaked around her waist and one of his hands went down, and down and down…_

"_Don't do that!" Roxanne growled as she pulled his hand off._

_The boy's eyes glinted, "You just said that you were mine."_

_Roxanne sighed, "Yes, I am but-"_

_He lunged for her and his hands forcefully pulled her towards him._

_His eyes darkened with lust and he pulled off her cloak, "You won't be needing these."_

_Then he ripped her robe off her._

_She tried to scream, but he pressed the torn fabric into her mouth and tied it, "You can scream, but you can't leave."_

_His hands went down her arms and towards her legs._

_She froze as he went closer and closer towards-_

_The door slammed open as a brunette swaggered in._

"_Hey, Ludvig are you in- OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! ARE YOU RAPING- _PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!_"_

***End…***

"Roxanne? Are you ok?"

The girl yelped as she saw the burning eyes of Draco Malfoy's.

His face was too close to hers as his hands were on her shoulders, "You were twitching and moaning."

Roxanne flinched from him, "Get off me."

Draco shook his head, "What happened?"

"Get. Off. Me." She repeated, frightened by the ferocity in his eyes.

"Did anything happen to you in the past?" He pressed.

Roxanne's eyes filled with tears, "… Go away."

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "This is one of the things I should press you with, am I right?"

She stayed silent.

"I'm taking that as a yes?"

Roxanne sighed, "So… What should we do as a first act as a couple?"

Draco smirked, "Make out."

Roxanne smiled slightly, "How about just cuddling at the fireplace?"

Draco pretended to gag, "Too Gryffindor-ish."

"… Fine. Go to the library-"

"Why the library?" Draco interrupted.

"And push me against a wall…" Roxanne paused.

"And make out?" Draco said hopefully.

Roxanne grinned, "In the future Draco, in the future…"

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**=)**

**Like it? I'll update soon!**

Sneak Peek:

"Eww. You guys have only been together for a day and look at you two! Making out and seeming to hump like rabbits!"

**Yeah… Short right?**

**=) Two updates in day!!!**


	11. Honeydukes!

**=)**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, alerting or faving my story!!:**

**Fernsfairie**

**Littlewildkat**

**Chelsey89**

**WARNING: Some**** fluff for Draco and Roxanne!!!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Draco! Where are you?"

Draco turned over in his bed and groaned.

_Please don't tell me it's her, please don't-_

_SLAM!_

"There you are!" A girl squealed, "You're so hot when you're sleeping! Aww!"

Draco sat up and glared at the girl, "Go away, midget!"

But the girl was staring at his bare torso.

Draco looked at where she was staring and sighed.

"_Depulso_."

The door slammed closed with the girl still out side.

He groaned and fell back in bed, only to have another person knock on his door.

"Draco? If you're still sleeping… I'll leave." Roxanne called from outside.

He stuffed his head under his pillow, groaning in annoyance.

Roxanne came in the room and blinked.

… _He has a wicked 6 pack._

"It's breakfast." She said simply.

Draco peeked at her from under his pillow.

_What the hell?_

Roxanne then sat on his bed and poked him, "Are you awake?"

Draco smirked and stayed silent.

She then reached for the pillow and he quickly shut his eyes.

She softly pushed back his hair from his eyes, savouring the touch of his skin under her hand.

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine as her fingertips traced his jaw.

She stopped herself as her fingers went towards his collarbone.

Draco inwardly groaned and he opened his eyes.

"What the hell?!" He said theatrically.

Roxanne jumped and fell on the floor as she suddenly saw Draco's hard silvery eyes.

"Now you're awake?" She said scathingly, "It's breakfast. And put on a shirt."

Then she left him blinking.

***Great Hall…***

Roxanne sat down on front of Theodore and smiled at him pleasantly, "Hi."

Theodore glared at her, "Go away."

"Fine, nerd." She replied as she turned to Pansy.

"That vial of potion actually _did_ work!" Pansy squealed.

Roxanne smiled, "What did you use it on?"

Pansy frowned slightly, "My dress. It got ruined since _someone_," She pointedly glared at Daphne, "Accidently poured butterbeer all over it!"

Roxanne laughed slightly and said, "Before you got the potion how did you try and get rid of it?"

"Spells." Pansy and Daphne said immediately.

Roxanne giggled, "What type of-"

She was cut off as Draco suddenly wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her cheek, "Hi."

Roxanne pushed him off, "Git."

Pansy, Daphne, Theodore, Blaise, Ginny (**Why is she always on the Slytherin table?!**) and the rest of the Slytherin year group stared at them.

Draco smirked and sat next to her.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and took a piece of toast, "What type of spells did you use, Pans?"

Pansy blinked and said, "_Tergeo_, _Scourgify_, _Evanesco_ and the other cleaning spells."

Roxanne smiled, "Next time – if you don't have the potion – use _Castus totus macula_."

Pansy nodded, "_Castus totus macula_. Got it."

Draco grinned and whispered in Roxanne's ears, "And, my girlfriend's also smart."

Roxanne smirked, "And my 'boyfriend's' a idiot."

***After lessons…**** In the Slytherin Common Room…***

Roxanne grinned at Draco, "Time to put this show into action."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Someone's coming right?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah. Carry on?"

Roxanne smirked, "You'll enjoy it."

He was suddenly pushed against the wall with Roxanne's lips on his.

She raised a leg, pinning him to the wall, and put his hand on her thigh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

(**O.o Don't ask how I get these random stuff…**)

The unknown person came into the common room and blinked.

It was… Pansy.

"Eww. You guys have only been together for a day and look at you two! Making out and seeming to hump like rabbits!"

Draco's eyes glinted with amusement and he gently pulled Roxanne off, "Go away Pansy!"

Roxanne smiled and pried Draco's hands off her, "I'm going to do homework… Bye."

She then left the two blinking at her then looking back at each other.

But what she did had served its purpose.

They were now an official couple in Hogwarts, despite the protests of Draco's 'fangirls'.

***Next day… HOGSMEADE DAY!!!***

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Roxanne replied.

Draco grinned, "I know! Honeydukes!"

Roxanne smiled at Draco's childish behavior.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her off to the sweet smelling shop.

***Madame Puddifoots' Café…***

"They are so cute together!"

Blaise gagged a bit at his girlfriend's behavior, "Can we eat?"

Ginny grinned and pinched Blaise's cheek, "And you're cute as well."

Suddenly he heard a cough next to him.

He jumped.

"Mind if we join your date?" Theodore asked.

Daphne waved at Ginny, "Hey!"

Ginny waved them down, "What should we order?"

Blaise sarcastically said, "The Couples' Milkshake?"

Ginny grinned, "Ok!"

Daphne smiled, "Anything you want, Theo?"

Theodore looked at the menu and made a face, "Every dish has the word, 'couple'. That's freaky."

Daphne and Ginny giggled, "That's why it's so cute!"

Theodore and Blaise stared at the giggling girls, "Let's go."

***Honeydukes…***

Roxanne picked up a Butter Melt and checked the price.

"Is this nice?"

Draco looked up from some Sugar Quills, "Yeah."

Roxanne looked at something else and grinned.

As they slowly went through the store, Roxanne took some of them and paid for all her sweets.

Draco went after her and paid for his as well.

Roxanne grinned and as they went out of the store, she stuff one into her mouth and swallowed.

***Head's Dorm…***

"… You're the other Head?"

"Yeah…" Roxanne said awkwardly.

Draco grinned and jumped onto the couch.

"We get free periods. Yay." Roxanne said sarcastically.

He glanced at her and pulled her arm.

She stumbled and fell on him.

He grinned wider and brushed her hair back from her face, "Tomorrow's Sunday, right?"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow and made herself comfortable on him, "Yeah."

"Good." He said oddly.

Roxanne turned her head towards his, "Why?"

Draco smirked, "Because I can goof off."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Just sleep."

She rolled over and closed her eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes, thinking about how easily and perfectly she felt in his arms.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**O.o**

**Lots of fluff in it. I feel weird writing like this…**

**=)**


	12. Lily's Diary

**Updating too fast… Help…**

**FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF MATURE STUFF! (No s.e.x. stuff, but yeah. Mature things.)**

**Thanks to:**

**Fernsfairie (Bless you for reviewing really, really quickly!)**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

When Draco woke up, he found something silky and blond on his face.

He yawned and looked at it more closely and realised that it was a girl.

She stirred and turned over, showing him her face.

He then realised it was Roxanne.

She looked beautiful in the morning, her face showed no emotion, making her look like porcelain.

He gently brushed back her hair and went to his room.

Roxanne then opened her eyes and smirked.

***Harry's Dorm…***

"Harry?"

The black haired boy looked up at Ron, "What?"

Ron looked nervous, "… Girl problems."

"Now what? First Hermione, the Fleur, then Padma, then Lavender now _who_?"

"… She's a… Slytherin."

"Who's that?"

"Pansy."

"_What_?!" Harry yelled.

Ron looked apologetic, "Sorry."

Harry sat back down and sighed, "Tell her then. And please don't disturb me for now."

Ron smiled weakly, "Bye."

Then he left.

Harry stared at the book on front of him.

_My mom's diary of her last year in Hogwarts and the next years of her life._

He opened it and read the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the first day of school. James and his gang are still following me around…_

_It gets bloody annoying you know?_

_But when I entered a compartment, I hear voices._

"_Can't you bloody see that Lily doesn't like you doing that?"_

"_Keep your big nose out of my business, _Snivellus_!"_

_Sev and James were fighting… _Again_._

_Then Sirius suddenly entered my compartment._

_He grinned at me and said, "Sorry about those two."_

_I smiled back._

_Of all the 'Marauders' I find Sirius the easiest to connect to._

_He's fun, witty, smart and at least _bothers_ to do work._

Harry stopped there.

_He's fun, witty, smart and at least _bothers _to do work. What did Mom mean by that?_

He skipped pages and stopped when his eyes registered words like: _love_,_ sneaking out_, _midnight walks_, _snogging_ and _kissed_.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today… Was the best and worst day of my life._

_Sirius and I were sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower to get some fresh air when James suddenly came into the Common Room, snogging _Kiara_!_

Harry's eyes widened as he read the last bit.

_I thought Mom and Dad were together in their last year!_

He quickly continued.

_And I was planning for James to be… Oh well, life changes quickly._

_So if James repays me like that…_

_I kissed Sirius._

Harry gasped, his hands trembling as he flipped through the pages to the last year of Lily's life.

_Dear Diary,_

_These are troubled times now, Voldemort is on the loose, chasing us._

_Harry was born just today, Sirius and James in my company._

_I made James his godfather and Sirius looked so happy!_

_He carried his son for the first time and a tear fell from his face, falling onto Harry's forehead._

Harry shut the diary.

Sirius was his father.

James was his godfather.

Lily kept this from him.

***Head**** Boy's Dorm***

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Come in." Draco replied.

Roxanne slipped through the door and pecked his cheek, "What are you doing?"

Draco tried to stop his cheek from burning bright red, "Writing letters."

Roxanne peeked at the address, "Who's it for?"

"My father and mother."

"… 'Kay. Can I see your books?"

Draco nodded, scribbling something on the long piece of parchment on front of him.

Just as he finished the letter, he glanced at Roxanne who was reaching for something at the top of his bookshelf.

As she stretched her torso, her shirt began to ride up and exposed her waist.

Draco's eyes flicked down to her exposed skin and flicked back up.

His lips curved into a grin.

He silently walked to her as she jumped, trying to grab a book with the title, _Cursing your Enemies_.

As soon as she got the book, he put his head next to her neck and murmured, "What are you going to do with that book?"

Roxanne jumped and glared at her 'boyfriend', "Why would you care?"

Draco chuckled, "In case you wanted to curse me… Can I hug you?"

Roxanne blinked.

_Did he seriously ask me that?_

"Um… Er… I guess you can."

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

(**Soz for interrupting this fluff scene, but I'm really awkward at writing fluff. BTW, she's facing the other direction of Draco.**)

Roxanne snuggled herself into him and he buried his face into her shoulder.

Her book fell unnoticed as suddenly, a soft ringing voice flew into their ears.

To Draco he heard this:

_Never let her go,_

_Let your feelings show._

_Let her leave your sight at day,_

_But never chase her away._

_When night is at its worse,_

_What you fear will be shown first._

_The two bonded for eternity's time,_

_Speeding along as fast as a hind._

(**Yesh, random.**)

But in Roxanne's ears she heard:

_Silver and gold merge together,_

_So that fate can be on the earth forever._

_Purity matters no more,_

_Once the unknown has become known._

_Never let him be gone,_

_For love will spread like dawn._

_Lion and dragon twisted like a rose,_

_Never to be separated by all their foes._

As they heard the music fade, the closeness between them grew.

Draco took a deep breath to try and calm himself, but he drew in the alluring smell of Roxanne's and his head spun.

He gently gripped her, making it impossible to let her off him.

Roxanne looked at his grip on her and traced a finger up his arm.

He shivered and his lips traced her neck.

She then felt a small patch of heat on her finger.

She looked down and saw a silver ring on it.

She looked at Draco's hand and saw an identical ring on his.

"What is it?" She whispered.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**O.o**

**Suspense!**

Extra long sneak peek!:

Each touch they shared was more intimate then the one before.

Each kiss they shared seared their lips and made them craved for more.

As they collapsed on his bed, each tiny moan she released made his body react in ways he didn't want it to react in.

As if she realised that, her finger touched a very sensitive part of his neck and he hissed slightly at her.

Roxanne grinned, "So now you're a snake, my little dragon?"

**O.O Freaky how I think sometimes.**

**2****nd**** review today~**


	13. What Theme?

**Smiles to everyone!**

**Thanks to:**

**Dobby1982**

**Lauren () (An anonymous reviewer!)**

**Fernsfairie (I forgive you)**

**Jessalynvix**

**MudbloodFlo**

**Cyiusblack**

**Kk1999**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Recap:

_She then felt a small patch of heat on her finger._

_She looked down and saw a silver ring on it._

_She looked at Draco's hand and saw an identical ring on his._

"_What is it?" She whispered._

On with the story!

"Hey! Pansy!" Ron yelled.

The blond girl turned her head and saw the ginger haired boy.

She turned around again and smirked, "Hello… Ging-er." (**Pronounce it as: Ging-err**)

Ron flushed, "I have something to tell you, blondie."

Pansy said mockingly, "What, Ronnikins?"

"Well, Panties, if you act in this behavior, I'm not going to tell."

"Then spill, Ron."

Ron took a deep breath, "Ireallyreallylikeyouwillyougooutwithme?"

Pansy blinked, "Wha?"

Ron gulped, "I… Really… Really… Like you… Willyougooutwithme?"

Pansy stared at the red headed boy.

_He actually asked me out! Finally!_

"Er… Ok!" She said brightly.

Ron grinned, "'Kay! Meet me at the Entrance on the next Hogsmeade day!"

***Head Dorm***

Draco flinched, "… A sign."

Roxanne looked at the boy, "A… sign? For what?"

"Bonding. Veela bonding. It sucks." He added, annoyed.

"Is it silver or platinum? It doesn't look like them."

"Starsilver." He replied.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"Dunno… Can we continue what we've started?" Draco asked.

Roxanne laughed, "Whatever you want."

She pulled his head towards hers and traced his lips with her finger.

He moved forward and pushed her head to his and their lips met.

Each touch they shared was more intimate then the one before.

Each kiss they shared seared their lips and made them craved for more.

As they collapsed on his bed, each tiny moan she released made his body react in ways he didn't want it to react in.

As if she realised that, her finger touched a very sensitive part of his neck and he hissed slightly at her.

Roxanne grinned, "So now you're a snake, my little dragon?"

Draco smirked and said huskily, "I'm a Slytherin at heart, raven."

Roxanne pulled herself out of his grip and purred, "I'm not a raven."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Then what are you?"

"I am a phoenix, snake boy."

She trailed a hand down his chest and he felt as if flames licked at his skin.

He smirked, "I'm a dragon, fire bird."

"Fine, scaly face." Roxanne said tauntingly.

Draco mock-glared at her, "I don't have a scaly face!"

"Dragons have scaly faces. Since you say your dragon… Piece it together, smarty."

Draco sat up and stared at her, "Why do you have to be so smart?"

Roxanne smiled, "'Cause I am."

He shook his head and said, "Ok… I remembered something us _Heads_ have to do for the bloody school."

"… Isn't it the ball?" Roxanne asked.

He nodded, falling back down on his bed, "We need a bloody _theme_!"

Roxanne smiled, "I already got one."

"Spill, Roxy."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him, "That's a new nickname… Anyway the theme I have in mind is the creature that you think matches you the most. Since I'm a phoenix, I should dress to resemble one."

Draco thought, "That's a good idea. And since I'm a dragon, I dress to look as much like one as I can?"

"No. You only dress to make you resemble one, not look exactly like one."

Draco nodded, "That's nice. Since we have to get the Halloween one ready… That should be the theme."

Roxanne pulled him towards her, "Now we got _that_ sorted out, shall we pursue more _pleasant_ activities?"

He closed her lips with his finger, "Speak no more, phoenix."

He tangled his fingers in her hair and closed his eyes, letting his mouth do the rest.

She licked his lip and slipped her tongue into his open mouth.

He stiffened.

_When was she ever this bold?_

She felt him stiffen up and her tongue retreated back into her mouth.

She sighed and looked up at him, "Something wrong?"

He brushed back her hair from her face, "No."

She dragged her hand through his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp, "You look stunned."

She could sub-consciously feel shock and stress inside him.

"It's nothing." He tried to assure her.

He could feel confusion and worry inside her.

He kissed her forehead, "Let's go to the dratted Prefects' Meeting in an hour. Get the notes ready and all that crap."

She smiled, "Get up then, you lazy lump!"

Draco pretended to the offended, "I'm not fat! … Am I?"

Roxanne looked at him up and down, "You got a cute ass."

"Thank you." He said, amused.

Then she let her hand feel its way down his abs, "And a really nice body."

He laughed, "Of course I would! I do Quidditch, remember?"

She slipped her hand under his shirt, "Do you?"

His breath hitched as she slowly pulled off his shirt, "Yes. I'm the Seeker."

She hummed and kissed him deeply, taking off her jacket at the same time.

Draco felt her small hands fall from his abs towards his pants.

He then unbuttoned her shirt and was about to pull it off when suddenly-

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, MALFOY!" A girl shouted from outside the Heads' Common Room.

The two pulled off each other and silently cursed the person.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Fluff, fluff and more fluff… Is this what you want?**

**R & R!**

Long-ish sneak peek! :

"Professor Dumbledore? Can I borrow Fawkes?"

The old man looked up to see his granddaughter standing there.

He nodded, "For what?"

Roxanne smiled eerily, "The ball. But more specifically, my dress."

"Ah. Very well. You may."

Roxanne whistled and the phoenix flew to her arm and she walked out of his office, to her dorm.

***2 hours later…***

"Thank you, Fawkes. You may leave."

Fawkes gave a musical coo and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Roxanne glanced down at her sketch, "Perfect."

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Dress

**I'm smirking as I write this now…**

**I at least know people love it!!!**

**Thank you:**

**Readingdeamon**

**Ruby-Tuesday16**

**Koko123**

**Cyiusblack (Could you **_**please**_** put more words in your reviews next time?)**

**Lucy () (Another anonymous reviewer!)**

**WARNING: Someone called: ..x is sharing some OCs with me, so please DON'T flame that I'm stealing her characters!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"What?" Draco asked irritably.

Emily Rosewood batted her eyes at him and flicked her hair out of her face, "Prefects' Meeting is in 15 minutes. Professor Dumber made it so."

Draco tried not to roll his eyes at her immaturity, "Now I got it… Can you lea-"

She rushed past him and into the Heads' Common Room, "This room is so nice! Ooh! That couch is so pretty!"

Draco glared at the girl, "Go away."

Emily ignored him and jumped on the couch, "This is fun! Join me!"

Just then Roxanne came in the room, coming out of Draco's room.

"Will you tell me _why_ there is a midget in the room?" Roxanne whispered to him once she crossed the Common Room.

Draco refrained from laughing, "Because she just ran in."

Roxanne sighed, "Emily, get out."

Emily glared at her with hatred, "Why?"

Roxanne glared back, "Because I'm the Head Girl and I want you to leave my living quarters _and could you please stop making goo-goo eyes on my boyfriend_!"

Emily was taken aback, "Drakey's your BF?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Why else would I say that?"

Emily grinned, "So that you can have a shot on him, but too bad, he's mine bitch!"

Roxanne was about to curse the girl when she grinned.

"Draco?" She asked.

Draco turned to look at her but then she kissed him.

Emily stared at the two 7th Years making out in their Common Room.

"Damn!" Emily yelled, storming out of the Heads' Dorm.

***Room of Requirement… Meeting Place.***

"Me and Draco have decided on a theme for the Halloween Ball." Roxanne began.

Draco nodded, "The theme is that the clothes you wear resemble the creature that symbolises you the best. The hall, though, will be decorated in dark colours."

Prefects nodded and scribbled down notes.

"I will ask Hagrid if he can manage to import magical and non-magical creatures to the empty dungeons in the school so that we can get ideas for them." Roxanne said.

Ginny raised a hand, "Does it _have_ to be a creature or animal?"

Roxanne and Draco nodded, "Yes it will."

Ginny smiled, "Perfect!"

Roxanne turned to Padma, "I want you, Padma, to help me and Draco to sort out everyone to different jobs in organising the ball."

Padma nodded and began to write things down.

Draco took out a large piece of paper from his bag, "In this, is all the plans of the ball. I want the best – _and I mean the best_ – to cast the spells to make the Great Hall to look the way we want it to be. I don't care if you need to change some things, but it has to be done well!"

Several students gulped and nodded frantically.

Padma smiled at Roxanne, "Is this good?"

Roxanne looked at the sheet of paper.

"Great job!" She said, "Once Draco does some things to it, I want the people I call to practice getting the things ready in this room and… That will be it! Tomorrow, please come, the people I call! Meeting finished."

Draco whispered to her, "'_Once Draco does some things to it_'?"

Roxanne nodded, "Yes. See if there needs to be any changes."

Draco flicked the sheet of paper in her face, "I don't need to. Padma is too good at her job!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Just check it."

Draco looked at the page, "There's a spelling mistake."

Roxanne clapped her hands, "See? I _told_ you there would be something to check for!"

He grinned, "And there's something here that doesn't seem right."

"What's that?" She asked innocently.

"Our positioning." He said.

Roxanne frowned, "You want to take over as the main Head? 'Kay."

Draco rolled his eyes, "No. I mean this-"

He was just about to do what he wanted to do when someone burst in the room, "What's this ball I heard about- Oh. Sorry for interrupting."

Roxanne pushed Draco off, "It's ok. What did you want to ask?"

"About the ball…" Harry said nervously.

His eyes flickered to Draco, who seemed annoyed and amused at the same time.

"What about it, Potter?" Draco asked maliciously.

"… What if we don't know what 'creature' to dress up as?"

Roxanne grinned, "Make it up!"

Harry smirked, "That'll be easy. Thanks, Roxanne. Bye!"

Then he left.

"_Now_, what was it I was going to do- Hey!"

Roxanne smirked at him, "Coming?"

Draco rolled his eyes and followed her.

***Dumble's office…***

"Professor Dumbledore? Can I borrow Fawkes?"

The old man looked up to see his granddaughter standing there.

He nodded, "For what?"

Roxanne smiled eerily, "The ball. But more specifically, my dress."

"Ah. Very well. You may."

Roxanne whistled and the phoenix flew to her arm and she walked out of his office, to her dorm.

***2 hours later…***

"Thank you, Fawkes. You may leave."

Fawkes gave a musical coo and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Roxanne glanced down at her sketch, "Perfect."

The sketch she had was colourless, but it was perfectly detailed.

She planned for it to be a gorgeous dress, coloured in the colours of the phoenix feathers.

It would be red, orange, gold and indigo.

It would have a short trail that was made of feathers of a phoenix.

(**There will be more explanation on the Ball.**)

She smiled and waltzed over to her wardrobe, taking out her most hated dress in there.

Her father had chosen it.

It was a deep gray corseted dress with a flowing skirt (?).

She waved her wand over it and began to slowly transform it into her dream dress.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Not much of a cliffie right?**

**It's 10pm right now and my mom's wanting me to go to bed so yeah.**

Sneak peek:

"She's like a goddess! How did Malfoy manage to bag such a beautiful girl?"

Eyes turned to where the lone voice had called.

Smooth honey curls tumbled over her shoulder and a pair of bright blue eyes stared defiantly at them.

**=)**

**Enjoy!**


	15. Little Vixen

**Sorry if I don't put your name here, I can't access my email!**

**Thank you new and old reviewers:**

**Fernsfairie**

**RONIinthebreakdown (Cool user name!)**

**AyMee.x**

**Kk1999**

**Hollow heart of mine**

**IheartDramione**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Draco stared at the dress robes on front of him.

They were dull silver in colour and they were slightly scaled.

Every time they moved – no matter how small the movement – they glistened in all the colours of the rainbow.

He touched a sleeve and ripped it.

The slash of fabric cut through the entire sleeve and fell down.

***Let's skip until the day before the Halloween Ball…***

Roxanne yelled, "No! You don't put it like that, you have to-"

"Chill, Roxanne! Why don't you show them, then?" Draco reasoned.

She glared at him, but her eyes softened, "Fine. _Instruo ut rosus petia_." (**Part my lingo and Latin. Trans: Set up as rose petals**)

The dead leaves morphed into petals in a dark red colour.

Lavender Brown smiled weakly, "Sorry?"

Roxanne shook her head, "Just remember those words."

Roxanne then went to the very end of the Great Hall and waved her wand, "_Animus Troparno Revelius_!" (**This is part J.K. Rowling's spells and my own spell lingo. Trans: Creature/Animal Trophy Reveal**)

Feathers, scales, fur, skin and hair from all types of magical creatures came flying out of her wand.

They all floated into a soft blanket on the wall and you could easily identify what was what.

Then they suddenly started to create a creature on the wall.

Feathers flew to the top of the wall to create a head, suspiciously looking like a hippogriff's.

Then fur and skin began to wrap themselves into a body.

Scales dotted the body and the remaining bunched up together to make legs.

Then the hair created wings on the back and the tail.

The Prefects and teachers in the Great Hall stopped to watch what was happening.

It was a beautiful creation.

Colours that should not have gone well together merged perfectly and clashed only to show the ending lines of the body part.

Roxanne smiled at the artwork and muttered, "_Cumeis aevum_." (**Trans: Come life **_**lit.**_)

The creature blinked and smiled at the people in the hall.

_Hello, humans._ It sang in their minds.

Roxanne grinned and walked to Padma, "Now is that nice, or is it nice?"

***O.O Ball time…***

"WHERE'S MY DRESS?!"

Harry looked up, "Oh, crap. Ginny's on the loose…"

The little sparky redhead crashed through the Gryffindor Common Room, ripping it apart to look for her dress.

Then she found it under Harry's couch.

"Oh, my poor little sweety!" She cooed to the reddish dress.

Ron snickered, "She's talking to an inanimate thing. Is there something wrong with her?"

Ginny glared at Ron, "Shut up, you as- Nah. You little… Annoying git!"

She stroked her dress again and stood up, stomping to her dorm.

*******Great Hall…***

In the hall, many people were already gathered.

Blaise looked around for Ginny, absently straightening his shirt.

He was dressed in deep green.

The shirt and jacket were slightly rough with a scaly texture.

Then he spotted the ginger haired girl.

She was dressed in a russet red dress.

The hem was circled with soft white fur, which made a small, quiet swishing sound every time she moved.

She grinned at him, "Like it?"

Blaise nodded, looking her up and down, "A fox?"

She shook her head and said in a low voice, "A vixen. You're a snake?"

He grinned, "Is it that easy to figure out?"

***With Harry…***

He grinned at the girl on front of him, "Hey Luna. You're a… What are you dressed as?"

Luna trilled with laughter and twirled on front of him.

She was dressed in white.

Her dress's skirt area was covered with snowy feathers and dotted with flecks of silver.

"Can't you guess?" She asked teasingly, "I'll give you a clue. Your pet."

"Oh. Hedwig?" Harry said, blushing slightly.

Luna grinned, "And what are you supposed to be? A Crumple Horned Snorkack?"

Harry shook his head, "I made it up. It's a… random thing that was a mix of a lion and an eagle. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Fitting isn't it?"

His suit was golden bronze in colour, slightly feathery on the shoulder bit. (**Yeah… I haven't researched on clothing so yeah!**)

Luna smiled, "Yes. It is."

***Now with Ron!***

"Hey Pans."

Pansy smirked, "You look like a dork, what happened to you?"

Ron scowled, "Nothing happened."

His majestic brown furred suit was very similar to Ginny's, but then it was silkier and not as fluffy as hers.

"Can't you guess mine?" He asked.

"Let's have guess. A weasel?" She asked mockingly.

Ron grinned, "What do you think?"

Pansy blinked, "You actually did a weasel? What the hell?"

Ron laughed, "Yeah, I did! Now what did you dress as? A pug?"

Pansy sneered at him, "As a matter of fact, no! I am dressed as the elegant swan I am."

"Just kidding."

***Now with Draco…***

"Where is she?" He muttered.

He paced on front of the Grand Staircase and looked at the growing masses of students waiting to go in the Great Hall.

As he looked at the staircase on more time, he saw nothing.

After a minute, someone saw her.

"She's like a goddess! How did Malfoy manage to bag such a beautiful girl?"

Eyes turned to where the lone voice had called.

Smooth honey curls tumbled over her shoulder and a pair of bright blue eyes stared defiantly at them.

Roxanne grinned and walked down the stairs gracefully.

The feathers on her dress shimmered slightly in the candlelight and her train followed her every move.

The first word he thought when he saw her was:

_Dawn. She's as beautiful as the dawn._

She seemed to not see him as she walked into the crowd.

Roxanne brushed against Seamus and she glanced at him.

Seamus blushed and whistled, putting his hands in his pockets.

Then Roxanne winked at Seamus, making him blush even darker.

As she stepped up to open the doors of the Great Hall, she turned, "Welcome, all 6th to 7th Years. We come here to celebrate the 2nd millennia of Hogwarts. This is our Halloween Ball. But before we go in, I would like everyone to hand their wand to me."

Mutters rang through the corridor as Roxanne said that.

"To answer the questions in your head, it is because the teachers wanted us to disable all the offensive moves that your wand could do because duels might spring up." She continued.

As people hand her their wands, Draco went to her, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Roxanne grinned and whispered to him, "Playing a prank."

Draco grinned as well, "Bring it on."

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Any suggestions for a prank?**

**=)**

**If you could, could anyone let me borrow OCs or help me create some?**

**Appreciated!**

Sneak peek:

"Sneaking out are we, _Roxanne_?" A menacing voice asked.

She closed her eyes, "So you did come for me, _Hendrikson_."

The boy lifted her chin roughly, "That's Ludvig for you, Roxanne."

**The rapist comes back!**

**GASP!**


	16. Angel of Destruction

… **DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**

**Ludvig Hendrikson comes back to our story in this chapter, what will happen???**

**Thank you:**

**DancerPat**

**Fernsfairie**

**Kk1999**

**Violet44**

**Lozzapop007**

**Themidnightpoet**

**StillBlushing**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I won't be able to update regularly because of **_**blasted **_**school… DAMN IT!**

**WARNING: Major swearing by our guest star, Ludvig Hendrikson!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"HEY! WHY AM I YELLOW?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Look at them scream." Roxanne said amused.

Draco whispered in her ear, "You're such a little vixen."

Roxanne smirked, "That's Ginny's title. I'm a little she-demon."

Draco grinned, "Is that going to be reversed?"

Roxanne shrugged, "Maybe… If I'm generous."

***Harry, Luna, Ron and Pansy…***

Ron's dress robes were a hideous muddy gray colour with Pansy now a fully green skinned human.

Harry had sprouted elf ears and was floating in the air with wings that he couldn't control.

Luna was just… Luna! Her dress only changed from an owl theme to a sparrow theme.

***Blaise and Ginny…***

"… Why is everyone else all screwed up and not us?"

Ginny shrugged, "I'm guessing that someone likes us."

***Now with Roxanne and Draco…***

"Now it's not fun." Roxanne complained.

Draco smirked, "Get over it."

"_Finite Incantatum_." She said.

Everyone turned back to normal.

Roxanne looked around, "I'm going to see if anyone's doing something… _Inappropriate_."

Draco smiled, "Hurry back then, phoenix."

Roxanne kissed his cheek and went out of the Great Hall.

She stepped outside towards the gardens when something grabbed her arm.

She was pulled into a dark room and something – no, some_one_ pointed something sharp at her neck.

"Sneaking out are we, _Roxanne_?" A menacing voice asked.

She closed her eyes, "So you did come for me, _Hendrikson_."

The boy lifted her chin roughly, "That's Ludvig for you, Roxanne."

Roxanne smirked, "Why would I call you that, you little piece of _merde_?" (**French trans: … You can imagine.**)

Ludvig's face darkened, "Little she-devil."

Roxanne crossed her arms over her chest, "Why am I not surprised?"

Ludvig tore her arms off her chest and his eyes glazed over slightly, "Shut your mouth, _Roxanne_."

She closed her eyes, summoning her power.

Ludvig saw the dark aura around her and waved his wand, "_Specialis Protego_." (**Trans: Spell Shield**)

Roxanne then sent out one of her powers.

It smashed against the shield, almost breaking it.

He skid away from her at the force and suddenly something made him paralyzed.

Roxanne's eyes were the colour of onyx, blank and everlasting.

Something in her changed and her hand shot out, clamping around his neck.

She lifted him into the air, "Don't order me around, you half-blood. I have the blood of Rowena Ravenclaw, Albus Dumbledore and… Sa-"

"_Roxanne!_" Someone called her, almost as silent as the wind.

She dropped him panting for air.

She dusted her dress and stepped over him, walking to the door.

Just then he grabbed her leg and tried to pull her down.

She yelped and turned herself around, making sure that she landed on Ludvig, as painfully as she could for him.

***Draco…***

"Where is she?" He muttered.

"_Looking for Roxanne?_"

Draco lifted his head and saw nothing.

He sighed and glared at the door, wanting her to appear.

"_You would be able to find her in the Garden Courtyard… Hurry!_" The voice muttered.

Draco didn't hear anymore.

He ran towards the gardens and called out Roxanne's name.

Just then a heard a yelp in the shadows and raced towards it.

***O.O Roxanne…***

"Don't you dare make a sound, _bitch_!"

Roxanne glared at the Scandinavian and opened her mouth, which he slapped over with his hand.

"I said shut it!" He hissed.

Just then a muscular arm pulled Roxanne out of Ludvig's.

Draco growled, "Stay away from Roxanne."

She relaxed as she heard the boy's voice, but stiffened as she heard something foreign in his voice.

She looked up and froze in shock.

Draco's silver eyes had changed from a gentle gleam into a fully blazing molten liquid.

His eyes had also taken a reddish glint and his face had darkened.

He looked like an angel of destruction.

He was too perfect, but then you could see danger from everything from him.

His hand cradled her arm and he took out his wand, "Who invited you, Norwegian bastard?"

Ludvig's eyes narrowed, "Who are you, blondie?"

Draco's lips curled into a malicious smile, "You haven't heard of me? I'm a Malfoy, and you better remember that."

Ludvig paled slightly but he raised his wand, "_Expelliar-_"

"_Stupify_!"

Ludvig dodged and shot a Maiming spell ("_Sectumsempra_!") at him and got a slash on Draco's arm.

Instead of crimson liquid spilling from his wounds, something silvery trailed down his robes and stained his robes.

Draco glanced at it and his eyes flashed, "_Levicorpus_!"

Ludvig was hoisted into the air with one ankle raised over his head.

"If I wasn't merciful right now, I would have used Unforgivables like," He glanced at Roxanne who looked pale but nodded, "_Crucio_!"

White-hot pain struck Ludvig like a dagger and twisted into his heart.

He felt as if a manticore was poisoning him and eating him alive.

Then it stopped.

Draco smirked, "Now… What about another curse? But this time, not an Unforgivable. It would be the… _Mors mortis contrecto_." (**Trans: Death feel**)

Something sharp began to drive through from the soles of Ludvig's feet and slowly raised up towards his head.

It pumped through his blood, making pain flow through his body.

He screamed, trying to twist away from Draco.

"Stop!" Roxanne screamed.

The spell stopped.

Draco withdrew his wand and said, "Don't you dare come near Roxanne or me."

Then he took Roxanne's arm and pulled her gently with him towards the Great Hall.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**How's that?**

**I'll try and update as soon as I can!**

Sneak peek:

**NOTHING!!!**

**Sorry, I'm too lazy to write a sneak peek.**


	17. Electric Shocks Literally!

… **Cross country today (22/4/09)… It sucks.**

**Thanks to:**

**OperionDISxxDracoisStr8**

**Fernsfairie**

**Mydirtylittlesecret08**

**BTW, this chappie starts in the Heads' Common Room.**

_WARNING: A long list of songs and over-romantic stuff that the weak hearted shouldn't read. =] If you are one of them, just wait until the next chapter, I'll write a summary of this chappie for you guys!_

**THE SONGS I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS:**

**See You Again – Breath Carolina (Cover)**

**Circus – Britney Spears**

**Air Hostess – Busted**

**Loner In Love – Busted**

**Psycho Girl – Busted**

**Slipping Through My Fingers - Busted**

**(I love Busted!!!)**

**Over My Head (Cable Car) – A Day To Remember (Cover)**

**Bring Me To Life – Evanescence**

**Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence**

**My Tourniquet – Evanescence**

**Gee – SNSD/Girl Generation (It's Korean)**

**On my Own – Hedley**

**Second Chances – October Fall**

**Walking – October Fall**

**Tongue Tied – October Fall**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Doesn't your arm hurt?"

Draco turned to look at Roxanne, "Not a lot."

She touched his arm.

Pain sparked through his veins and he hissed softly.

Roxanne smirked, "'_Not a lot_', huh?"

She waved her wand over the arm muttering something inaudible.

The pain throbbed away slowly and the bleeding closed off.

He unwrapped the slash and saw it closing, the skin regrowing fast.

Draco flexed his arm and smiled, "Thanks."

Roxanne smiled back sweetly, "No probs."

He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.

He then whispered hoarsely, "If you were gone, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

A single tear fell from her cheek, "If I was gone, I wouldn't be able to live anymore."

Her lips hungrily searched for his and climbed from his shoulders… Up his neck… Along his jaw… Trailing his cheek… Soft skin…

Draco kissed her more passionately then before.

She could feel the raw longing in his movements and pulled him down as she dropped herself on a couch.

Roxanne slid her hand into his shirt and her fingers felt around his abs.

As they rose higher, Draco carefully pulled off the clips from her hair and pressed his lips on her forehead.

She planted a kiss on his neck and nimbly unbuttoned his shirt.

He slowly pulled the dress off her and saw that she had a silky dress under it.

She pulled off the shirt and took her wand from the table.

She pointed it at his pants and muttered the Removing spell on it.

It fell off and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed and told him, "I hate pulling off pants. They sometimes just won't come off."

He grinned and lifted her up bridal style, "Yours or mine?"

She pecked his mouth, "Whatever you want."

He rolled his eyes and walked into her room.

He stopped as he saw the over-powering blue-ness of the room.

"Why weren't you in Ravenclaw if you liked blue that much?" He asked.

Roxanne smirked, "If you looked around, you'll find that I have multiple rooms. One is red, another green and the last is yellow."

He shrugged and fell on her bed.

***Next day…***

Roxanne woke up to find a boy in her bed with her.

Then the blond hair on the boy reminded her it was Draco, not some random boy.

She stroked the soft mess (**The hair, not the body!**) and tickled his side.

He twitched and stayed still again.

She murmured in his ear seductively, "I know you're awake."

He stayed silent, the only movement he made was his hands, they slid towards her every few seconds.

She saw them just as he grabbed for her waist.

She giggled as he crouched over her.

"Did you actually poke me?" He asked.

Roxanne pretended to think about it and poked his side, "I just did."

He growled playfully, "Now you've got it!"

He began to tickle her, with her thrashing uncontrollably, laughing her head off.

As soon as she got her breath back, she pounced on top of Draco and said in her sternest teacher voice, "Draco Malfoy, you do _not_ do that to a girl!"

He grinned and cocked his head, his hair falling over his eyes, "Why?"

She grinned, "Because the girl can do _way_ better than that and kick your butt without trying!"

His eyes flashed, "Is that a challenge?"

Roxanne nodded, "But as soon as I get dressed?"

Draco froze, "Oh right, I forgot."

She laughed, "That's right, trust a man to forget he's nude!"

She quickly grabbed one of her shirts on the floor and put it on.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and said proudly, "I sometimes sleep in the nude! I don't forget, I'm just used to it!"

Roxanne choked on her laugh, "That's the same thing… Sort of."

He tousled her already ruffled hair and said, "We must be off!"

Roxanne smoothed her hair down, "Go to your room and get ready, I have to bath."

Draco's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Can I join you?"

Roxanne shrugged, "If you want."

"I want to."

"Come on then!"

She ran into the bath and climbed into the bath.

She turned on the water and pulled off her shirt.

Draco came in slightly more calmly, hopping around trying to take off his pants.

Roxanne snorted and furiously scrubbed her skin, getting rid of marks from yesterday's attack.

Draco then jumped into the tub with her and grinned at her, "The water's overflowing."

"Turn off the water then." She replied.

He turned it off and blinked.

"Exactly _how many bottles of beauty care do you have_?!"

Roxanne looked up, "Oh. Around 30."

Draco's jaw dropped as he took a green bottle gingerly, "Ok…"

As he began to wash himself, Roxanne took a silvery bottle and began to wash his hair.

He relaxed as he felt her massage his scalp.

She smirked as she felt him lean on her.

A small spark from her fingers flew on his neck and he jumped.

"CRAP!" He yelled.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Maturity turned into immaturity.**

**Draco's best power.**

**Now the electric shock from Roxanne.**

**A new power?**

Sneak peek:

As Roxanne went into the library with Harry and Ron, Draco was assaulted with a memory.

***Flashback***

"_I'm__ descended from Rowena Ravenclaw and Dumbledore. I'm a pureblood and I have no idea why I'm in Slytherin!"_

***End…***

_If Hermione was the only descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, how the hell can Roxanne be- Crap. She can't be!_

**Dramatic!**

**=)**

**Draco finds out in the next chappie?**

**Read and Review!**


	18. Is Roxanne Hermione?

**I thank**** all of the reviewers who put my story on alerts and favs:**

**Cyiusblack**

**Violet44**

**Themidnightpoet**

**AriannaSwanson**

**Dreamsoul of DawnClan**

**AyMee.x**

**Weasleyandtaylor**

**Kk1999**

**Fernsfairie**

**BTW you **_**have**_** to listen to Crash and Burn by Busted!!!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Draco?"

There was silence.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

Draco raised his eyebrow and wrote down something.

_No._

Roxanne smirked, "Really?"

_Yeah._

"Fine. See you."

_Let's see if he'll speak to me if I 'fraternise with the enemy' like how Ron will say._

She went into her dorm and took out her school robes and wore them.

As she went outside, she could feel Draco's eyes following her.

She smirked and reached into his mind with _Legilimens_.

_You'll regret it_.

She thought to him.

Then she stepped out of the portrait and towards her classes.

***Between the break…***

"Hey, Potter! Weasley!"

Harry glanced back to see Roxanne running towards them.

Ron blinked and said to Harry, "What does the brain-washed girlfriend of the ferret want from us?"

Harry shrugged, "Let's see what she wants."

Roxanne smiled at the two boys, "I wanted to ask you something."

Ron smirked, "Why should we help a Slytherin?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I wanted to ask where the DADA books were in the library. I guess I'll ask someone else."

As she turned away, Harry said, "I guess I could help."

Ron shot him a glance that said _you-did-not-just-do-that!_

Harry grinned at him, "Come on, Ravenclaw."

Roxanne smirked.

_Phase 1: Completed._

She then walked between Harry and Ron, not realising the feeling of _belonging_ with the duo.

Harry could feel the comfortableness with Roxanne beside him and glanced at Ron.

Ron frowned and nodded.

Roxanne was just smiling to herself, feeling happy for no reason.

***Draco…***

He sat there brooding.

_What did she mean by 'you'll regret it'?_

He then stood up and walked out of the Common Room, trying to feel the 'tug' that normally helped him locate Roxanne.

A voice whispered in his ear, "_Look in the library… Behind the Potions bookshelf…_"

He opened his eyes, racing towards the second floor.

***Library…***

"So the Dark Wizard books are over there, the Dark Artefacts are here, the History of the Dark Arts is right at the end and… How about the Forbidden Weapons area?"

Harry grinned, "You need a teacher's slip and hand it in to the Demon Librarian."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "You mean Madam Pinch or something?"

Ron snorted, "Pince." (?)

Roxanne coughed, "Sorry, Madam Pinch slash Pince."

Harry and Ron chortled as Roxanne said quickly, "I mean, she always looks like someone is pinching her butt all the time!"

"Excuse me? Were you talking about someone?"

Roxanne's eyes widened and said, "Yes, it was about a Hufflepuff."

Harry grinned secretly.

_So she knows that Pinch- I mean the Demon Librarian is a Hufflepuff._

The woman nodded and walked away, her eyes sharply watching.

Roxanne heaved a sigh and said, "So it's in the Restricted Section?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

Ron suddenly blurted, "This was where Hermione told us about herself, wasn't it?"

Harry's eyes widened and he smacked Ron's head, "Not in public, you git!"

Roxanne cocked her head to one side, "About what?"

***Draco…***

_I arrived before the Golden Duo… Cool._

Draco sighed as he sat down on a low bookshelf of Potions, watching for any sign of ginger hair or jet-black hair.

He then spotted blond hair and hid himself in the shadows.

As Roxanne went into the library with Harry and Ron, Draco was assaulted with a memory.

***Flashback***

"_I'm__ descended from Rowena Ravenclaw and Dumbledore. I'm a pureblood and I have no idea why I'm in Slytherin!"_

***End…***

_If Hermione was the only descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, how the hell can Roxanne be- Crap. She can't be!_

He heard snatches of their conversation and he mulled over about Roxanne.

_She seems to not be able to remember Hermione's old memories if she _was_ Hermione… Hermione and Theo were best guy friends. Then she knew what everyone liked, and she acts superior… She seemed to have a traumatising past…_

Then suddenly Roxanne popped her head around the corner and her face brightened as she saw Draco, "Hi!"

Draco just ignored her, thinking about things.

_And she also said that she _spoke_ to Hermione. But then Hermione said that she was the latest descendant of Ravenclaw. Could it be that when she changed, she lost all her memories of her past life apart from important things?_

Roxanne walked to him, "Draco?"

Harry and Ron came over with her and stopped when they saw the blond Slytherin there.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "I'll be at the Common Room. See you guys."

Harry nodded at his friend and sat down at a table, watching the two Heads.

Roxanne frowned, "… If you're going to still ignore me…"

Draco lifted his eyes to see hers, "I was thinking."

Roxanne smirked, "You finally spoke to me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Hello Potter."

Harry nodded, "Malfoy."

Roxanne stifled her giggles as she said, "Hey! What about me!"

Draco and Harry grinned at each other.

"Ravenclaw." Harry and Draco said together.

Roxanne smiled, "Now we kissed and made up, can we _eat_ now?"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "We haven't _kissed_ yet."

Harry's eyes glowed with amusement, "I wouldn't want to kiss you, Malfoy. I'm not gay."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and kissed Draco then pecked Harry's cheek, "There! Now your turn Draco."

Harry pretended to gag as Draco blinked, "What?!"

Roxanne smirked, "You heard what I said. You have to kiss him in any form."

Draco sighed, "I never thought I would do this…" He smirked, "Potter, I'm not gay."

He then laughed as he blew a kiss to Harry.

Roxanne burst into laughter as Harry pretended to swoon.

Draco smirked, "Can I be hetero now again?"

Roxanne flicked his nose, "Whatever you want."

Harry laughed, "I'll pretend I haven't seen anything and that I'm not traumatised."

Draco smiled at Harry, "I hope so… Harry."

He then grabbed Roxanne into a hug and pressed his lips on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Harry sighed.

"I need a life." He muttered to himself as he looked away.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**So how was this chapter?**

Sneak peek:

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have reached this decision._

_I will store my memories in you._

_Only a special person can take them out of you…_

_Keep them safe for me._

_Hermione._

_xxx_

**=)**

**To the first 5 people that review, I'll give you a special hint that follows this.**

**=) REVIEW!**


	19. The Book

**TY guys:**

**Hariputter**

**Fernsfairie (First review!!!)**

**PineconedOwl (Second review!!!)**

**Shepsidude (Third review!!!)**

**Themidnightpoet (Fourth review!!!)**

**Kk1999 (Fifth review!!!)**

**Dev36ilz96**

**BrOkEn StArZ iN tHe MoOnLiGhT**

**Bookwormology101**

**AyMee.x**

**Cadena25**

**dancerPat**

**BambooPanda101**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have reached this decision._

_I will store my memories in you._

_Only a special person can take them out of you…_

_Keep them safe for me._

_Hermione._

_xxx_

***Library…***

"Harry?"

Harry turned around to see Luna, "Oh, hi Luna!"

She smirked, "Aren't you sick of the lovebirds over there?"

He grinned, "Yeah."

Luna sighed as she glanced at the snogging couple, "You know, I haven't had a first kiss yet. I overheard that I was too freaky to be seen next to."

Harry felt bad.

_There's another example from her of her honesty…_

He frowned, "Who said that? You aren't freaky. You're just… You."

Luna smiled at Harry, "Thanks. Anyway, it was…"

She lowered her voice, "The Bloody Baron."

Harry pouted, "Then I can't punch him."

Luna laughed, "You could… If you're dead and a ghost."

He rolled his eyes, "Then who would take care of Ron when I'm gone?"

"Pansy." She said immediately.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure. They'll be snogging each other's brains out while I'm a ghost."

She let a small smile appear on her face, "I don't know why but I've always wanted you to be my first."

Harry froze, "Your first… Boyfriend?"

She nodded, "You catch on faster than normal Ravenclaws."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "… I guess since you asked… Ok?"

Luna grinned and pulled his hand, "I know just the place then!"

He followed her, glancing back at Draco and Roxanne who were whispering about something, occasionally watching them.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Lead the way."

Roxanne grinned, "Those two are finally together."

Draco pushed her hair back, "Yeah."

She hummed in response and stared at him appraisingly.

"What?" He asked.

She touched his forehead, "You're thinking about something that has something to do with me, and it's not good news."

He pressed his fingers on his forehead and asked, "How do you know?"

Roxanne tapped her lip, "A secret."

"… Then I have a question. Where did you meet Hermione?"

She blinked, "I don't remember. It feels as if I knew her since I was born. We were born on the same day."

Draco frowned.

_It does seem she _is_ Hermione, but she doesn't have her memories…_

"What's your most recent memory of her?"

"Hm… A year ago. She just appeared- Wait… It was just a memory, in Grandfather's Pensive."

Draco's eyes widened, "Then you _are_- Um… Familiar with her."

She frowned, "Come with me."

She pulled him towards the direction of Dumbledore's Office and he knew what she was going to ask the Professor.

***Black Lake…***

Luna smiled as she looked across the lake, "It's beautiful here."

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

She asked, "Did you have a firstie yet?"

Harry nodded sort of reluctantly, "Yeah… But it was by accident."

Luna grinned, "Was it with Ginny?"

"No. It was with… Cho…"

Luna chuckled, "I bet she tripped you over."

Harry shrugged, "Well, you'll be my first _intentional_ kiss then."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah."

She flashed him a smile and stood up next to him.

Harry said, "Wait first."

He waved his wand and said, "_Orchideous_."

One mistletoe came out and he lifted it over their heads.

Luna told him, "You do know that there're Nargles in a mistletoe?"

Harry nodded, "You did tell me in fifth year."

She grinned, "Well… I heard that under a birch tree, they promote love…" (**Made up…**)

Harry smiled and lowered his head to hers.

***Dumble's Office***

"So… You want to know if Roxanne is Hermione."

Draco nodded slowly, glancing at the door, "Yes."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, "She is. She also told me before she changed, to give you this…"

He passed Draco a light blue book, "Write in it. You'll understand after you do that."

Draco nodded, "Thank you Professor."

"Send Roxanne in, would you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir."

As he went out of the door, he nodded to Roxanne who went in the office next.

Draco then began to walk back to the Head Dormitories, wondering what Dumbledore meant.

As soon as he reached the portrait of Autumn the Nymph he said, "Fairy Ferns." (**For you Fernsfairie!!!!**)

Autumn nodded, saying, "If you see Summer, Spring or Winter, tell me where they is!"

Draco nodded, still staring at the book.

He went straight to his dorm and took a quill.

He opened the book and wrote down things.

_I have no idea why Dumbledore told me to do this, but I'm doing it…_

**Hello Draco.**

Ink splattered all over the book.

The ink then was absorbed into the book.

_Er… Who is this? If it's a Dark Lord like Voldemort, kill me._

**Why would I kill you? I'm the one you know is your soul mate.**

_Hermione?_

**Yes, snake boy. I think I know what you're thinking. **_**How the hell is this book talking to me and how the HECK is Hermione?!**_

_Yeah._

… **I cast a spell on this book so that it will answer your questions with I had in my head. But it won't be like test questions since my 'Hermione' mind hasn't been used for almost a year.**

… _So how the hell is Roxanne you?_

**My memories. I stored them away somewhere. Only you can open them.**

_Oh. Could you tell me where to find them then?_

**I spread them everywhere. I'm sorry Draco. But then take this.**

A golden liquid spill from the book and spill all over the table, slowly pulsing into a necklace.

**You will find the first few memories. The next will be with my lost brother… Find a person called Vi… K…**

The ink had run dry and he could barely see the name.

He quickly poured some ink on the book but then nothing happened.

He sighed and took the necklace, thinking of a way to get Roxanne to wear it.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**R&R!**

Sneak peek:

A loud knock sounded on the door.

Draco jumped and went to the door.

He blinked, shocked at the person on front of him.

"Vhere is Herm-own-ninny?" The person rumbled.

**Yup, I was bored…**


	20. Famous People are All Related

**O.o**

**Thanks:**

**Themidnightpoet**

**Twilight2012**

**Random Person (Nice name!)**

**PineconedOwl**

**Susan, **** (O.o Really long name…)**

**AyMee.x**

**Bookwormology101**

**DancerPat**

**BambooPanda101**

**Anghel Ni Kamatayan**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"Hey, phoenix."

The girl looked up from her book and smiled, "Hi, dragon."

Draco smirked, "I've got something for you."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow, surprisingly similar to Draco's, "What is it?"

He waved his wand over her eyes and everything went dark.

She just sat there, her eyes blank and still smiling.

Draco took out the necklace and fastened it around her neck.

Then he removed the spell.

Her fingers wrapped themselves around the pendant and her eyes filled slightly with tears.

"Thanks, Draco." She whispered, looking deep into the sapphire.

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, but then suddenly, they were surrounded in green fields and there was a house nearby.

Walking right on front of them was Hermione, who was sitting on the grass on front of a woman who had honey-blond hair.

The woman smiled at Hermione and said, "Today is the day you will change into your true form, is there anything you want to do before you turn into Roxanne Ravenclaw while still Hermione Granger?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, there is."

She waved her wand and numerous items appeared.

The golden necklace, a picture of her with Harry and Ron, a brooch, a charm and the book Draco had appeared.

She then pointed her wand at herself and silvery threads poured out of her temple, five threads separated and dissolved into one of each of the things.

"Please give the book to Grandfather…" She said.

Then she put the locket on the book and muttered a spell.

The locket melted into the book and the book glowed.

Then she asked, "Will you give Ginny Weasley the brooch, the picture into my adopted parents' grave and the charm to my brother?"

The woman nodded, "Anything you for, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "Then I am ready."

As soon as she said that, Draco and Roxanne were pulled away from the memory, shooting away.

"What was that?" She hissed.

Draco stiffened up, "I don't know…"

She tugged on the necklace clasp, but it didn't come off.

He then looked at the clasp and secretly smiled.

The two gold pieces were molded together so nothing could pull them apart.

"Roxy? You won't be able to take the necklace off…"

She swore and glared at Draco, "You're the one who gave me this, where did you get it?"

"Er… You won't like it."

Roxanne said forcefully, "Tell. Me."

He said slowly, "Um… Professor Dumbledore gave it."

She froze.

"Roxanne?"

Then she suddenly stood up and went into her dorm.

***Breakie – Next day!***

"… You're acting like how I did when you shocked me, Rox."

She just looked the other way and asked Daphne, "I can't wait until one more week!"

Daphne grinned, "Yeah. Christmas is always so _slow_!"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "So what 'cha going to get for pressies?"

Roxanne grinned, "Santa Claus won't come to me or you guys if I tell, remember?"

Pansy then asked, "Who's Sander Clows?"

Roxanne frowned, "Actually… I don't know."

Draco winced slightly.

_Her Hermione muggle upbringing is coming back to her…_

Daphne shrugged, "Well, I thinking she means that we won't get presents from her if we ask."

***Next week…***

"… Are you going to _still_ ignore me?"

Roxanne just glanced at Draco and walked away, the necklace taunting him in the sunlight.

He grit his teeth and glared at her back, suddenly mesmerized by the way her shoulders would tilt one way then the other.

_I guess it's a Beauxbatons habit._

(**Remember the GoF movie? The Beauxbatons girls were sort of bobbing and yeah.**)

He shook his head and walked the other way.

_It's the winter holidays tomorrow. I wonder if she'll stay in Hogwarts?_

***Next day…***

"Professor Snape, I wanted to inform you that I will be leaving Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays."

The man raised an eyebrow at her, "Very well. I will inform the Headmaster for you. Now run along."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "You don't need to treat me like a child, sir."

Snape smirked, "How about this then? Now go away and do whatever you want to do as long as you don't blow up Hogwarts or make Professor McGonagall horny."

Roxanne grinned, "Professor Snape? That is more like it."

He returned her smile, thinking about how fond he was of her.

_She somehow reminds me of Miss Granger, but more outgoing and childish._

She then looked at the clock, "Can I be excused? I need to pack, sir."

Snape nodded, gesturing her to leave with a lazy flick of his hand, "Make sure you don't blow your head off this winter, I would miss your contributions in class."

She smirked, "Yes sir."

She then walked out of the Potions Room, her eyes on her necklace.

_Damn that Draco! He got this cursed necklace on me and it conjured this 'memory' of Hermione being told she'll transform into me!_

***Draco…***

The portrait door slid open as the blond girl went into the Heads' Common Room.

Draco looked up but didn't call out to her as his eyes saw a slip of paper in her hand.

_Crap. She _is_ leaving for the holidays._

When she slammed her door shut, he then heard spells being muttered and loud crashes and bangs coming from the room.

He massaged his temples as he tried to concentrate on _how_ to get the charm from Hermione's brother, the elusive person with the name starting with V and the surname starting with K.

He then saw Roxanne stomp out of her room, her hair slightly ruffled and a suitcase following her as she left the Common Room.

"… What was that?" He asked himself, wondering why she looked annoyed.

A loud knock sounded on the door.

Draco jumped and went to the door.

He blinked, shocked at the person on front of him.

"Vhere is Herm-own-ninny?" The person rumbled.

Draco raised his eyebrow, "Hermione doesn't go to school here anymore."

Viktor Krum looked surprised, "I thought she did come to Hog. Warts."

The Malfoy heir shook his head, "She left last year. Why?"

"Vhy does it concern you?" Viktor asked.

"Because I know that she gave you this charm that can only be activated by me."

_I… Think._

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Don't really know what to do now…**

**R&R!**

Sneak peek:

"I am… related to her father."

"You are her half-brother?" Draco asked quietly.

***Smirks***

**I wish that I could see you guys bounce with anticipation.**


	21. The Snake and the Eagle

**TY guys!**

DancerPat

Fernsfairie (I'm in GMT +8)

Cyiusblack

Binxs1

SaraAliceMalfoy

PineconedOwl

Kk1999

Themidnightpoet

AyMee.x

DefyingGravityElphaba

Susan, 

Echo9821

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

Pirategypsy

96

Catuhh

..x

Anaa-pixie

**I can't believe that so many people love my story!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I know that in one chapter I said that Draco could open the memories then suddenly Roxanne could, but I'll get this straight. ONLY DRACO CAN OPEN THE MEMORIES!! I've also updated the last chapter because of false facts.**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Viktor looked at Draco weirdly, "Vhat makes you think that?"

Draco said, "Then why do you speak like that?"

Viktor grinned, "But vow do you know about the charm?"

Draco shrugged, "Hermione told me."

"You said that you… can activate it. Vow do you know?"

Draco smirked, "Did Hermione tell you anything about a necklace and a book?"

Viktor nodded, suddenly remembering what Hermione had told him.

"That's how I know it will work." Draco continued mysteriously.

Viktor's eyebrows met, "How will I know if I can trust you?"

"Because Hermione trusted me."

Viktor stared at the boy, examining him.

"Vow vould I now that?"

Draco gestured to Viktor to follow him.

He walked up the stairs towards his room and opened the door.

Viktor went in cautiously, fingering his wand, "Vhy are ve here?"

Draco smirked, "My letter."

He then walked to a maple wood chest and used his wand to prick his skin.

A drop of blood fell from his finger and onto a cup like plate on the chest.

It glowed a light silver and a click rang.

"_Episkey_." Draco murmured.

His finger stopped bleeding and he opened the box.

Inside there was only one thing.

The last letter Hermione sent him.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry to have not told you this when I was still in school._

_I thought that it would distract you from you would have really wanted…_

_But during my last day at school, I've discovered… That I have feelings._

_Stronger than any that I had before._

_I thought of it as unusual because it was like my feelings for Viktor, but a hundred times stronger._

_Like lust, but not lust._

_So I researched on it._

_I poured over every book about love in the wizarding world, but found my answer in a guidebook to Veelas._

_I was very surprised…_

_So I was guessing, you are descended from Veelas, right?_

_And you must have believed that I was your soul mate?_

… _It… Was true._

_While I was gone, your health deteriorated, you became more like a shadow…_

_But hopefully, once Roxanne comes, you will be happy once more._

_I have left things scattered all over for you to find._

_Then you'll understand._

_Don't hate me for leaving you._

_What you felt was and still is very important._

_Never forget it._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Draco blinked as he read the '_I thought of it as unusual because it was like my feelings for Viktor, but a hundred times stronger_' bit and smirked.

"You're her brother and she had feelings for you."

Viktor scowled, "Shut up."

Draco grinned and shrugged, "Well… Can I see the charm?"

The Bulgarian stared at Draco curiously and pulled out his necklace off.

On the necklace there was a large charm in the shape of an eagle clutching a scroll on its right talon and a wand on the other claw.

The eyes of the eagle were made of sapphires and each feather it had was intricately etched on and you could see every line on the feathers.

The colour itself was silver and gold merged together so finely, it looked like bronze, but the two metals were actually separate.

Viktor tapped the eagle and said, "The sign of Ravenclaw."

Draco nodded slowly and reached out his hand, "Can I?"

Viktor shrugged and gave the eagle necklace to Draco.

Draco gently slid off the symbol of Ravenclaw and stared deep into the eyes of it.

He could see something flicker behind the cold blue jewels and thought he saw something silvery, not liquid, gas or a solid.

Draco's eyebrows met as he pushed with his mind on the silvery memory.

He imagined it floating out of the charm and showing him what happened.

A small voice said mysteriously, "_It will only work with Roxanne here…_"

"I guess that Roxanne must be here for it to work since the memories are about her..." Draco said.

Viktor nodded, "I guess so."

"Then I'll keep the charm here?" Draco asked.

The Quidditch star said, "Owl me vhen she comes."

"Wait." Draco called, "How are you related to Hermione?"

"I am… related to her father."

"You are her half-brother?" Draco asked quietly.

Viktor nodded, "I must go."

Then he left.

Draco looked at the eagle again and waved his wand, "_Roep platinim bijeen dan zet in een charme om. Smaragdaugen, Schlangekörper. Estasi tutti e tenga tutti i miei segreti._"

Soon a silvery shape materialised and pulsed into the shape he wanted it to be.

It warped and bubbled as it formed a serpentine body.

It then glowed and heated up, turning bright red as it reached a high temperature.

Suddenly spots of bright light gathered on its back and eyes.

Draco closed his eyes shut until the light had gone and picked the silver up, flinching as he scalded his fingers.

It was a platinum snake with emerald eyes and studded with jade along its length.

You could see every different scale on its body and the plates of platinum melded on each other.

Draco stroked its back and watched the snake.

The snake blinked and uncoiled, hissing quietly.

In his mind he could hear, '_Greetingssssss, Creator…_'

Draco smiled, "Keep all my secrets and you will be rewarded."

The platinum creature slithered up his arm and coiled around it, hardening up again, turning into an arm bracelet.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**Is this time's good? I hope so…**

Sneak peek:

It had been so _long_ since he had last touched her.

It was as if the past month had never happened.

He could feel the quick heartbeat inside her chest as she tangled her fingers into his hair.

**Fluff! O.o Review or else!**


	22. Forgiving Love

**OMG! Thanks guys!**

Cyiusblack

Fernsfairie (=) I know!)

Brooming3000

Angel of Darkness Forever

Kk1999

Dracofan2284

DefyingGravityElphaba

Kat.1600

AyMee.x

Anaa-pixie

BambooPanda101

DBM33

Lucifer's Advocate

Bbt101

Tinyanywhere

**OMG! I can't wait until I get 125 reviews!**

**This chapter is more shorter than usual. SOZ!  
**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

_I wonder what Draco is doing right now?_

Roxanne sighed against the window, watching the glass fog up.

She drew in it with her finger, making lines that never ended.

_Was the vision true? Am I really Hermione Granger?_

She thought hard as she stroked the necklace around her neck.

_Am I really a Ravenclaw or a Dumbledore?_

Roxanne stood up and walked to her suitcase.

"It's time to go back to Hogwarts." She said aloud.

***With Draco, next day…***

Draco mumbled the password to the portrait on front of him and pushed it open, not even glancing up around the Heads' Common Room.

As he trailed his feet on the carpet, staring at his feet, a hand suddenly covered his eyes and a cool voice whispered in his ears.

"Missed me, my little Slytherin?"

Draco smirked, "Is that you, phoenix?"

Roxanne pressed her lips on his neck, "What do you think, _Draco_?"

Sparks flew up down his spine as he heard her say his name, so seductively, so _alluringly_.

He turned around and pulled his into a kiss.

It had been so _long_ since he had last touched her.

It was as if the past month had never happened.

He could feel the quick heartbeat inside her chest as she tangled her fingers into his hair.

Roxanne wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands holding her thighs.

Draco kept taking a step back every few seconds until his back touched a wall.

Her hands were on either side of his head, making sure that she wouldn't mash him into the stone with her passion.

Roxanne pulled away, her breathing labored, and she whispered to him, "I've been waiting for _so_ long for this."

He whispered back, "Me too."

Her hands then drifted to his face, brushing his lips.

They traced its shape as Roxanne unconsciously licked her own.

Draco smirked and traced a finger up her legs, making her shiver as it went up.

Roxanne smiled and gently slid her hand up his shirt, teasing him.

He groaned, sending a thrill into Roxanne.

She slowly pulled off his shirt, her eyes staring straight into the silver eyes of the boy on front of her.

Draco tore it off, his lips hungrily finding hers.

She pulled him down onto the floor, rolling on top of him, his hand sliding up her le-

"What the _bloody hell is happening here_?!"

Roxanne shot up, her face burning a searing red.

Draco raised an eyebrow from his position on the floor, "Is this important enough to stop a perfectly decent make-out?"

Blaise grinned, "Sort of."

Ginny smirked evilly, "Ooh! I wonder what would have happened if we came here a minute later?"

Draco chuckled, "You would see me in my purest form. You're eyes would have been blinded by my perfection."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Don't mind him." She added in a whisper, "_Little pervert._"

Ginny giggled, "Well… See ya!"

She dragged Blaise out, he being protesting.

"So… Where were we?" Draco asked casually.

Roxanne purred, "I think we were… Here."

She went on all fours and padded to him, her eyes roving on every part of him.

She grabbed his tie (Hasn't taken it off) and pulled his face to hers.

Draco pulled her face into his, his hand on the back of her head.

She traced his jaw with her finger, running it down his chest.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

**I'm soooo happy!**

**Love you guys!**

**I'm so generous this time, I'll put a looooong sneak peek!**

Sneak peek:

Silver lights floated around Hermione as she was lifted into the air.

Runes etched on the floor glowed every few seconds as the young Gryffindor began to fade.

Her innocent features morphed into a matured face.

The frizzy waves lengthened, turning lighter as they seemed to absorb the light.

She grew, almost everything of her turning longer or bigger.

The light was sucked into the space just above her heart, forming a ball of light.

It sucked into her chest and she fell gracefully, lying in the centre of the circle, her head resting peacefully on the soft sand.

**=)**

**The origins of Roxanne are going to be revealed!**

**I SAID TOO MUCH!**

**YOU DID NOT READ ANYTHING!**

**lol!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm deleting Keeper of Her Heart because I can't work on it right now! Sorry if you reviewed it, only for it to be deleted!  
**


	23. The Lady of Death?

**I absolutely LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

Fernsfairie

Kk1999

Mai-ling27

AyMee.x

Kat.1600

DefyingGravityElphaba

Catuhh

Themidnightpoet

BambooPanda101

Pezzi

**When I finish this story, I'm putting awards for the best reviewers, longest readers etc.**

**So do your best!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

_In…_

_Out…_

_In…_

_Out…_

The two people on the bed were breathing in sync.

Roxanne and Draco were lying next to each other, Draco's arm around her waist.

She frowned, snuggling closer to the blond boy's chest.

Draco unconsciously buried his head in her hair, saying in his sleep, "So lucky… Love you…"

Roxanne woke up at his speech and turned around, a sleepy smile lighting up her face.

"Hmm… So lucky…" Draco repeated, his voice getting softer.

He pulled her closer, his lips brushing her shoulder.

Roxanne kissed his forehead and sat up, making sure that he didn't wake up.

She slid off the bed, picking up his shirt and began to walk to her room.

Just as she opened the door, she heard a tiny moan.

"Are you awake?" She heard Draco say softly.

Roxanne turned around, "Yes."

He got up sluggishly, "It's Monday, right? And is that my shirt?"

Roxanne nodded, grinning impishly, "Can I have it?"

He smiled, but it was ruined by a yawn, "I'm going back to sleep…"

"Fine. Be late for McGonagall's class." She said teasingly.

Draco ignored that comment and fell back on his bed.

She walked out of the room, turning on the light at its max.

Roxanne smirked as she heard a yell ("WHAT THE F-") and scampered into her room quickly.

Just as she put on a shirt, the door slammed open.

"What was that for?" Draco asked annoyed.

Roxanne shot him a smirk as she ruffled through the underside of her bed.

As she found her skirt, she could feel Draco behind her.

She straightened up and said, "To wake you up. Wouldn't want the Head Boy to be sleeping in."

Draco grinned, "And… You want to see my _devilishly_ handsome face."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "You know, it's still the holidays?"

Draco's jaw dropped, "You… Woke… Me… Up… At… 6… Just… For… NO FRIGGIN REASON?!"

She nodded, pinching his cheek, "You look soooo _adorable_ mad!"

Draco shook his head, batting her hand off, "You are so weird."

She grinned, "That's why you love me."

She then walked off, blowing him a kiss.

***Blaise & Ginny…***

"The Prefects' Dorms are pretty comfortable, right?"

Ginny nodded, her head resting on Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise stroked Ginny's hair as they both stared into the crackling fire.

Suddenly Blaise remembered something.

"Gin, I forgot about telling Draco about the Manor."

Ginny looked up, "Oh right!"

Blaise grinned, "Should we tell him about Jake?"

Ginny smirked, "Sure."

***Roxanne and Draco…***

"S-s-stop it!" Roxanne managed to choke out, clutching her stomach as Draco poked at her sides with laughter.

The Slytherin smirked as he leaned over her, tickling her sides even more.

Just then, a knock sounded on the portrait door.

Draco looked up and went to the door, not knowing that Roxanne was smirking at his back.

As soon as he opened the door, something zapped his back so he twitched violently on front of Blaise and Ginny.

Ginny grinned and asked, "Something wrong?"

Roxanne winked at them and lazily flicked her wrist, sending another wave of shocks down his spine.

Blaise chuckled as Draco leapt into the air and rolled his shoulders.

Draco managed to say no just as another round of electricity raced up his legs.

Blaise motioned to Roxanne to stop the attacks and said to Draco, "We… Bring bad news…" He began.

Draco shuddered and said, "What is that?"

Ginny's features were sympathetic, "Well… First we should sit down and talk."

Roxanne blinked and pulled herself on a couch, motioning the others to join her.

"First… The Malfoy Manor had just suffered a… Slight… Disruption of magic on its grounds." Blaise reported.

Draco shrugged, "Easily repaired."

Then Ginny's eyes gleamed, "Jake's head was blown off."

Draco blinked in shock, "J-Jake?"

Ginny nodded apologetically, "Yes. Jake."

Roxanne mouthed to Blaise, "Jake?"

Blaise nodded, '_His… Teddy bear._' He thought to her.

Roxanne put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

_A _teddy bear_? Wow._ She thought.

Blaise grinned.

Ginny nodded sadly at Draco who looked very sad.

"Jake lived a long life. He had been with me ever since the days of my birth." He said emotionlessly.

Roxanne patted his knee as her ice-blue eyes gleamed with laughter.

Ginny coughed, "Anyway, there had been news-"

An owl crashed through the room and dropped something on Roxanne's lap.

It then flew away, hooting loudly and urgently.

Roxanne opened the package quickly and gasped.

_EMERGENCY DAILY PROPHET_

_Today, an attack wizards and witches had feared for a long time, has just pasted._

_Yes, the dreaded Lady of Death has come back once more._

_Right now, dark times have come again, just a few years after You-Know-Who has been destroyed._

_Morterya, the once Priestess of the Moon has returned from the silvery mist of the Dark Dead._

_The first attack was in America, where she attacked the family of Silverheath._

_She had killed the entire family, apart from the two newborn twins who were foretold to have all the powers of the seers from the past._

_It is obvious that she would be kidnapping families that have been foretold with powers that are almost unknown._

_We believe that the last descendants of the four Founders of Hogwarts will be next._

_Be prepared for the worst._

_This report was by: Rayne Copperfield_

Roxanne passed the newspaper with a shaky hand to Ginny who gazed at it with teary eyes.

"No." Blaise murmured.

Roxanne buried her head into her hands.

"My poor friends…" She cried.

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, I'm here…"

Ginny's eyes showed transparent fear and sadness.

"I know about her." She suddenly said.

Blaise's attention snapped to her, "What do you know?"

Ginny's voice trembled, "Morterya was – as you know – once the Priestess of the Moon. She was the head of all the sorceresses in Europe, Asia and America. Voldemort was her consort. She was the powerful one. Not Tom."

Draco's eyes clouded, "I've heard of her from Mother. My Mother used to have to be her servant. Mother said that she was beautiful, inhumanly so. Her hair fell down her shoulders like water flowing through a river. Her skin shone like bronze in the sun and they said her eyes held the powers of the fey."

Ginny shook her head fearfully, "Her mother was elf. Her mother was the Escort of the Dead. The tempest was her father. The bringer of storms."

**=)**

**NEWS: I finally updated, but I can't guarantee more updates since I'm using my sister's laptop.**

**See ya!**

**R&R!!**


	24. Rowena?

**To my reviewers:**

Essabellia

Rein Lin

Zaffii

LadySnape88

Lunavista

Themidnightpoet

DefyingGravityElphaba

Fernsfairie

Euphorye

K1999

WAchick

Iridescent Dawn

AyMee.x

The Accountant's Daughter.

Jules91

Scorch-x

Lady of the Saiyans 16

**This chappie… Is different.**

**Random Note: =) My email's finally cleared after 3 hours of deleting and moving around!**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

"My lady… My lady…"

The boy on the floor crooned softly to the beautiful woman on front of him.

The lady smiled gently and lifted the boy up, "Stand up and proud, never bow down to anyone. You shall be steel, never bending."

Ludvig bowed his head, "Yes, my lady."

The woman brushed a lock of hair out of his face and looked at him straight in the eyes.

She sent small pulses of energy and magic with her eyes towards the young man.

She smiled angelically, "Now, serve me, and you _will_ be rewarded."

Ludvig's mouth curved, "I will, my lady."

The woman's eyes gleamed, "Is there anything you want from me to reward you for this job?"

"The girl. Roxanne Ravenclaw." He said slowly.

The Lady of Death smirked, "Very well."

***Roxanne…***

"How do you know about all this?"

Ginny gulped, "… I… I don't know."

Blaise placed his hand on her shoulder, "Shush, _ma chére_."

Draco sighed and leaned back on his couch, "All I know is that my girlfriend is in trouble."

Roxanne brushed her hand on top of his, "Relax, Draco."

The Malfoy heir raised an eyebrow, "Why would I relax? The freaking Veela blood in my veins are driving me crazy."

Suddenly, Blaise had a very naughty image in his head.

He coughed immediately, "Talk about that later."

Ginny sighed, "Roxanne? I think that… I might have a bond with the Lady."

Everyone froze.

Roxanne blinked and said hoarsely, "What?"

Blaise and Draco exchanged glances, "What?"

Ginny shook her head, "You heard me."

Roxanne thought for a while.

Draco fidgeted, playing with a piece of parchment.

Blaise yawned as he stretched.

"There… Can be a possibility…" Roxanne said slowly.

Ginny nodded, "So, is it good or bad?"

Roxanne shrugged, "Depends on how you use it."

Blaise stroked his hand on Ginny's cheek, "Don't worry, Gin, I'll be here."

Draco took Roxanne's hand and said, "I'm with Roxy, no matter where she goes."

Roxanne kissed Draco and said to Ginny, "We're here, Ginny. We won't leave you."

Ginny smiled, her eyes brimming with tears, "Thanks, guys."

***Ludvig…***

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

The shadow stopped and seemed to wince as its footsteps crackled loudly in the country's silence.

Ludvig looked up and squinted his eyes at the dark castle, silhouetted in the faint sunrise.

He could _just_ spot four figures in a tiny window.

One had a very small figure and long hair while the one next to it had a strong and tall figure with wavy-ish hair.

The two other figures next to the first two were both tall and lithe.

Ludvig could easily make out Roxanne's figure, due to her bustier form.

The window was on the fourth floor, on the Ravenclaw Tower.

At least, it _seemed_ like the Ravenclaw Tower…

***Random Place…***

"There's an intruder on the grounds… Can I get him?" A silky voice whispered into the still grounds of Hogwarts.

In the shadows, a voice rang out, "Yes… But don't kill him. Bring him to me, my dear lady."

A woman stepped towards the shadows and kissed the hidden person.

She stealthily walked away, not making a single sound.

***Draco…***

"It's still really early… Gin, Blaise? Do you want to stay?"

Draco looked up at Roxanne, "Where will they stay then?"

Roxanne winked, "My room."

Draco grinned, while Blaise's eye twitched.

Ginny giggled and said, "You shouldn't talk of these things on front of a very innocent virgin."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Gin, you _are_ a virgin, but you're definitely _not_ an innocent person."

Draco chuckled, "Go to bed."

Blaise coughed louder, "Will you stop acting as if you're going to have _sex this very instant_!"

Roxanne grinned, "Who said we wouldn't?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she grabbed Blaise's hand and ran into a room with a gold-framed door.

Draco smirked and pushed Roxanne down on the couch.

She raised an eyebrow and grabbed his arms, turning them around so she was on top, "Manners, dragon. Girls must always be on top."

Draco rolled his eyes.

He put his hands up her shirt and pulled it up, "Who gives a damn?"

"I do."

Roxanne's head turned and she gasped, falling off the couch.

Draco looked over the couch, "I thought you were in Durmstrang."

Ludvig smiled unpleasantly, "Give me the girl."

Roxanne pulled her shirt back down, "I thought that the 21st Century was a free century! With none of the 'this girl is my property!' sort of thing! _And I have a free will!_"

Ludvig laughed, "To me, you're nothing but something to be used and thrown away. A trophy, as you will."

Draco stood up, a growl growing in his throat, "I'll tell you only once, _Hendrikson_, leave Hogwarts forever."

The Scandinavian shook his head, looking sorrowful, "That's your answer? Very well."

He launched himself at Draco, smashing his fist on the blond's face.

Draco flew across the room, crashing against Roxanne's room's door.

Just then, a silver arrow appeared on Ludvig's chest.

He opened his mouth and stared at it, blood pouring out of the wound.

Another arrow smashed into his chest, directly into his heart.

Blood began to trickle out of his mouth.

Roxanne screamed, Ginny and Blaise rushing out of the room, staring at Draco.

Ludvig stared at Roxanne, "_You… Will… Be MINE!_"

He ran towards the Ravenclaw, his hands turning into claws.

A woman emerged from the shadows, holding a bow and arrow.

"Stop." She said quietly.

Ludvig swept his hand towards the woman, but she dodged and took out her wand from her boot.

"I regret to do this." She whispered, "_MORTIO MORPHREAMIUS!_" (**My lingo: Death Dream**)

He stopped straight away, collapsing on the floor, his two arrows jutting out of his chest, flashing in the faint light.

Roxanne stared at the woman, "W-who are you?"

The woman flicked her hair back, "My name is… I am… Rowena."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

***Grins***

**I'm sooooooo evil!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The sneak peek from two chappies ago won't happen. SORRY GUYS! (At least for now…)**

Sneak Peek:

"The secret for immortality had been lost for aeons, for thousands and millions of years, but then… Salazar had stumbled upon it, while he was looking for the cure for the Dementors' Kiss.

"He gave me the drink, telling my to use it, _only_ when my need is the greatest, to live forever, teaching my wisdom and knowledge to the new generations of wizards and witches.

"But what he didn't know was… I was in love.

**=) I'll update soon.**


	25. Morterya has a Daughter!

**Ty guys!**

Paranoia-shoujo

Sobeyda

Krumisthesex

Marie0920

Anaa-pixie

**This chapter starts after Rowena and Salazar leave the Head Dorms. (It's also a bit… T-M rated…)**

A NOTE!!! : If you were wondering if I was slacking off, it's because my sister's hogging my laptop… _Playing Sims 3!!!_ So please, NO COMMENTS on my 'laziness'.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"So, first, I meet my two ancestors, second, I find out that there _is_ such thing as the Pendant of Immortality, and finally, I find out that I got my spell-making genius from Rowena…"

Draco frowned, "Wait… Didn't Rowena say something about _Morterya_?"

Ginny frowned, "Yeah."

Blaise shrugged, "Can we_ sleep_? We can worry 'bout this later."

Roxanne grinned, "Sure."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "… We _can_ go to Hogsmeade 6 hours later…"

Roxanne said, "That's a long time to wait…"

She raised an eyebrow seductively at her boyfriend, the feral look in her eyes suggesting something.

Blaise snorted as Draco pulled Roxanne into his grip and pulled her into his room.

Ginny coughed loudly, "Now what?"

Blaise shrugged, "Sleep?"

"Hm…" She murmured, snuggling against his side.

Soon their eyes closed and sleep overtook them.

***In a dream…*******

"_AH!!!"_

_Roxanne spun around and gasped._

_Ginny was twitching on a tree, something dark and black surrounding her._

_**Tell me where the girl is…**__ A smooth voice sang._

_Ginny spat and shuddered, "Fuck off."_

_The figure seemed sad, __**Weasley, I could reward you with things you can only imagine of… Riches… Fame… Love… A **_**real**_** mother…**_

_Ginny glared at the figure, "Get lost… Lilith."_

_It recoiled, __**You **_**are**_** a disgrace to me… Daughter…**_

_That was when electricity shocked the ground, spiraling up the body of the mysterious person._

Roxanne sat up, gasping for air.

Right beside her, Draco was watching her. He frowned and asked, "What happened?"

She shook her head, still unable to speak.

He stroked her cheek, his eyes still probing hers.

She finally said hoarsely, "_Nightmare_."

"Oh." He said.

She smiled weakly at him, "Don't mind me."

***Ginny around the same time as the nightmare…*******

_**Ginerva Weasley… Wake up!**_

_Ginny's eyes flashed open as she noticed a woman bending over her._

_She then noticed a familiar necklace around her neck._

"_Morterya…" She hissed, her eyes glinting with a icy, deadly look._

_**You know you aren't a Weasley… **__Morterya continued, __**You know you are a Huntress…**_

_Ginny spat, "Yeah, and I know that you're an evil, twisted _bitch_ that forces men to do her _fucking_ work!"_

_**You displease me, daughter. **__She whispered, __**You deserve punishment… Of the purest pain.**_

_That's when daggers flew into Ginny's mind, ripping apart everything._

_Cruciatus curses were tossed at her body, wracking her with spasms of hideous pain._

_Ginny bit her lips together, trying not to give the woman the satisfaction of her pain._

_But a few whimpers escaped their prison._

_Morterya laughed coldly and sent something that Ginny would never forget._

_The image of Blaise dead._

_His indigo eyes stared blankly at her, his mouth open, saying something she'd never hear._

_Ginny crawled to the body, tears dripping down her face, "No!"_

_The woman smiled, __**Yes. Now tell me where the Roxanne is, or you **_**will**_** suffer… More.**_

_The red-haired girl looked up, still twitching with pain, throwing herself at the woman with a look so wild and pained, even Morterya froze and stared._

_Her fist smashed into the face of the woman, but Ginny screamed, "AH!!!"_

_Morterya gripped her throat and pushed her against a tree, the body of Blaise disappearing._

_**Tell me where the girl is. **__She repeated._

"_Fuck off." Ginny hissed._

_**Weasley, I could reward you with things you can only imagine of… Riches… Fame… Love… A **_**real**_** mother… **__The Lady of Death said softly._

"_Get lost… Lilith." She yelled, her eyes spilling with tears._

_**You **_**are**_** a disgrace to me… Daughter… **__Morterya whispered._

_Just then, Ginny noticed a small shadowy figure at the edge of the clearing pointing her hand at them._

_Electricity flew at Morterya, shocking them both._

_Just as she blacked out, she saw Roxanne's scared face…_

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Sorry for the real short chapter! I just wanted a cliffhanger… So DON'T KILL ME!!!**

**R&R! Show me your love!**


	26. Dressing Room Disasters!

**Found a new song!**

**Take Me Away by: Atomic Tom**

**Random…**

**Thanks:**

Sobeyda

krissie92

goldenfairydust – thanks!

Cyiusblack

**BTW, I might change this to an M because of content… And NO there will not by ick stuff. I mean, I'm still a virgin!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Roxanne watched her friends scamper by her, laughing as they chased each other towards Hogsmeade.

She sighed as she was reminded of her life as a musical tinkle of a laugh rang in her mind.

_Morterya… You _will_ pay for what you did.._

She snapped back to reality as she tripped over a stone.

A hand shot out and gripped her waist, not letting gravity take its toll on her.

She looked up and smiled shyly, "Do I know you?"

The boy grinned, "No."

He had light dirty blond hair and bright gold eyes, his face and body perfectly sculpted.

She felt herself almost swoon as she spotted the ridges of a six pack on his abs.

"Then may I ask for your name?" Roxanne said, her eyes lingering on his chest.

The boy laughed, "No need to be all old-fashioned in your speech. I'm Fang. Fang Silverblade."

She smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Fang. I'm Roxanne Ravenclaw…"

She looked at her waist.

His hand was still there.

But… _It didn't feel wrong._

"Er…" Roxanne mumbled awkwardly, "Your… Hand?"

Fang started, "Oh, right! Sorry!"

He quickly withdrew his hand and grinned cheekily, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She grinned back, "You wish."

She looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Draco! Ginny! Blaise!"

As they came, Roxanne said to Fang, "What house?"

"I was just visiting…" He whispered, mockingly looking secretive, "And I was going to apply…" He looked around, "To be a teacher… For the _new class_."

Her eyes widened and she unconsciously lowered her voice too, "What's that?"

Fang smirked, "Not telling."

She pouted and said, "I'm telling on you."

At that moment, Draco and the others arrived.

Roxanne grinned, "Draco… Fang's being mean."

Fang rolled his eyes, "Nice…"

Draco looked confused and asked, "How?"

"He wasn't telling me his secret." Roxanne said, sounding like a 5 year old.

To top it off, she stamped her foot and crossed her arms, puffing out her bottom lip.

Ginny and Blaise burst into laughter as Draco pulled her into a hug.

Roxanne stuck out her tongue at Fang and said, "And to your question before, I _do_ have one!"

Fang quickly covered a sad look and said, "Well… Can I know your ages?"

"Yeah." Blaise said, still looking a bit red from laughing.

A few seconds past.

"Well?" Fang asked.

Ginny grinned, "You only said _can_… Not _will_."

"Let me rephrase that then… _Will_ you tell me your ages?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm 18… Roxy here is 17-ish… Ginny's 16 – turning 17 – and Blaise is also 18."

Fang nodded, "I'm 19."

Roxanne and Ginny's eyes widened.

_He's so _young_!_

Fang grinned, "See you girls – and guys – later."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to the castle, his blond hair ruffling in the wind.

As soon as he was out of sight, Draco growled, "Did you _see_ the way he looked at you, Roxanne?"

She rolled her eyes, "Strictly _PLATONIC_."

Draco growled quietly, his hands possessively holding her waist.

Blaise whispered loudly, "_Veela instincts._"

Ginny giggled and said, "Draco, stop thinking about that."

Draco looked at the red head weirdly, "About what?"

"You know what…" She said winking, "About…"

Draco's pupils dilated and his face flushed, "I hate you Ginny."

She laughed again, "I know."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and tugged Draco's hands off of her waist and spun in a circle, "What's the point of standing here when we could be in the Three Broomsticks?"

Blaise yawned suddenly, "Dunno."

Draco asked, "… What _are _we going to do?"

Ginny and Roxanne squealed, "SHOPPING!"

Draco winced as the girls squealing painfully shredded his ears.

"You should _not _have asked." Blaise commented, just as a hand slapped the back of his head.

***A few hours later…***

"Finished?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Can we leave?"

"No."

"When?"

"No."

"Come one!"

"No."

"Mate, you're fighting a lost cause."

"What_ever_."

"You know, Draco, you remind me of Parkinson sometimes."

Just then a door shot open and Roxanne stepped out.

_Daaaaa-amn._

Draco's eyes were firmly glued on his girlfriend.

Roxanne grinned and said, "Like it or not?"

Blaise laughed, "Definitely. You know, he looks like he's going to jump you."

Draco gulped and managed to croak out, "Hot."

Roxanne looked down to observe her clothes.

She was wearing a dark blue tank top with white denim shorts.

"It's not _that_ good." She said, mumbling a bit.

Ginny popped her head out from behind a clothes rack, "Roxy, if you had even _skimmed_ through a Veela book, you'd find that during this week, it's the mating season. He's as horny as a chipmunk."

"Ginny, I do not appreciate that image." Roxanne said dryly.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Phoenix, you should change back into that baggy jacket. Get his eyes back to normal and everything."

Roxanne saluted Blaise, "Yes sir."

Then she marched back into the changing room to well… Change back into her normal clothes.

Ginny walked towards the couch that Blaise was sitting on and leaned back on Blaise's chest.

Just then, a high-pitched scream pierced their ears and Draco bolted into the locked room.

He smashed the door open and found Roxanne being held by the throat by a tall woman with long brunette hair.

Dark black pulses of magic spiralled up the woman's arm as Roxanne grew limper, and weaker.

_She's taking her magic!_

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Sorry guys for not putting sneak peeks…**

**Sneak peek:**

"What do _you_ want, Silverblade?"

Fang smirked, "Her."

**So…**

**Enjoy pl0x!**


	27. Revealed

**AHH!!!!**

**I'm getting hyper from my ideas!!!!!!**

**TY:**

Harry's Love Can Conquer All

DefyingGravityElphaba

Sobeyda

Slythrn-Heart

krissie92

Fernsfairie (**Hi again!**)

Omgsexistars

Micati

Slydreamerr

Anaa-pixie

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!: BTW, there was a misunderstanding on Chapter 27… The woman had brownish ginger hair! RED BROWN HAIR!!!**_

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

The woman turned around and she smiled widely.

"Veela… And a _Malfoy_. How… Convenient."

Roxanne whispered softly, "Drac… co…"

Draco struggled to stand up as his curse took its toll on his body.

Just then, Ginny and Blaise halted on front of the room.

Ginny gasped, her eyes trained on the woman.

Blaise was staring at Roxanne and said, "Let go of her."

"It's nice to have a small get together… But I really _must_ leave." She said, her voice sarcastic.

Ginny whispered, "_Morterya_."

Roxanne's icy eyes were fixed on Morterya, "Bitch."

Morterya tightened her grip, but otherwise ignored her.

Blaise narrowed his eyes, "Morterya?"

Draco's eyes shone with a familiar molten silver glow, "Let go of her."

Morterya taunted, "Or what? You'll cry on the floor, weeping about how I'll slit her throat after I'm done with her-"

She was surprised when Draco leapt at her, his face blurring between the lines of an avenging monster and a serene human.

Blaise took her surprise to his advantage as he yelled, whipping out his wand, "_Sectumsempra_!"

Ginny recovered from her shock and shot her famous Bat Bogey Hex.

Draco landed right on front of her, getting hit on the face with a spell.

Suddenly, her arm was laced with deep, bleeding slashes.

Dark flying creatures latched onto her body, doing things that amused and disgusted him.

Roxanne fell down, her eyes closed.

Morterya smiled evilly as she disappeared.

Blaise and Ginny ran to Roxanne and said to Draco, "We need to go to Hogwarts!"

***Dumbledore's Office***

"So, Miss Weasley, while you, Mister Zabini, Malfoy and Miss Ravenclaw were in Hogsmeade shopping, Miss Ravenclaw was attacked by Lady Morterya?"

Ginny shuddered slightly and nodded.

Blaise then added, "Morterya took most Roxanne's magic."

Dumbledore froze, "She… _Took_ your magic, Roxanne?"

Roxanne's eyes were glazed and she nodded, her voice blank, "I could feel it… It felt like she was taking my life… I was weak. A muggle… Again."

_Again?_

Blaise shot a look at Roxanne and frowned.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized something.

Draco paled as he remembered something.

_Viktor's charm!_

He looked at the snake charm on his arm and thought, _At least it's working…_

Ginny touched Roxanne's arm and said, "Well… I think it's time to tell you guys…" She stood up, "Roxanne's not the only one with a glamour."

Ginny waved her wand to herself and muttered, "_Finite Glamourius._"

The room froze with bated breaths.

Ginny's hair lengthened into long ringlets of black hair, tinted with faint red-brown highlights. Her eyes lightened into a sharp brown-blue-gray mixture and her face began to resemble someone Dumbledore knew.

"_Tom Riddle_…" He said softly.

Ginny blinked sadly and said, "Sorry guys for not telling you."

Roxanne shook her head, "I doesn't matter. It was time."

Draco sighed, "Now, who's your mom?"

Blaise looked pale, but tried to joke, "Well, your dad is someone everyone hates… What's more worse?"

Ginny said quietly, "My mom. She's…"

She faltered.

Roxanne's eyes filled with tears, "Her mother's Morterya."

Blaise blinked and said, "I'm leaving."

Dumbledore said, "Mister Zabini, just remember… Everything that you've heard right now, is confidential. There will be no speaking of this. _Including you, Severus._"

Roxanne looked up to find Snape standing their, his eyes glittering with hatred.

Blaise nodded, his face emotionless.

Ginny blinked back tears and said, "Goodbye… Zabini."

Blaise looked at her face sadly and left.

Snape hissed, "What is the meaning of this?"

Roxanne shot the Head of Slytherin a glance, "The meaning of this is my best friend's parents are evil bastar-"

Dumbledore coughed loudly, "There will be no swearing in my office."

Draco thought, _Screw it._

"Professor, what are we going to do, then?" He asked.

Dumbledore frowned, "I have no idea, actually."

Roxanne took Ginny and Draco's hands, "Then we will take our leave."

She then tugged them out of the office and said, "I'll be guessing that Blaise would be moping in the Slytherin Common Rooms so Ginny, you should stay in the Prefect Dorms."

Ginny nodded, "What should _we_ be doing then?"

Draco said, "Regaining memories."

Then he walked away.

***On front of the Head Dorms***

"Draco!"

The said boy looked over his shoulder, "What do you want?"

Fang shrugged, "Just wanted to talk."

Draco said, "You can't just 'ask' for a talk, you should talk."

The older man said, "So… You asked want I wanted?"

Draco sighed.

"What do _you_ want, Silverblade?"

Fang smirked, "Her."

"Her as in what?" Draco asked.

"You know… Ravenclaw's heir, Roxanne, this year's Head Girl or how about _your girlfriend_? Do you know her?"

Draco stifled a snarl, "Of course I do."

Fang licked his lips, looking slightly nervous, "I would like to speak with her."

"Why?"

Fang's eyes twitched slightly, "Because I do."

Draco smirked again, "Why?"

Fang growled quietly, "Don't make me kill you."

"Try me then, Silverblade."

Fang took a step closer to Draco, his hand shooting out and clamping around his neck.

Draco grinned, "I'd like to see you _try_ to kill me. I wonder if you even _have_ the courage to do it. Show me your best, moron."

Fang's hand shook as it slowly tightened its grip on Draco's neck.

"Are you that weak?" Draco questioned, his eyes taunting the man, "Aren't you strong as you claim?"

"I'm not a murderer." Fang said quietly, "But I will do what I have to when the time comes."

Draco smirked, "And I'll wait for that day."

Fang lowered his hand and melted into the shadows, leaving a threat, "Malfoy… You don't know everything."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**What 'cha think about that?**

**That's why we have…**

**You got it, REVIEWS!!!**

**Show me ur luv!**

_Sneak Peek:_

"So you're telling me that putting this on will let me regain my memories?" Roxanne asked, her silvery-blue eyes fixed on the eagle charm.

"Yes, Voxanne." Viktor said, his hand stuck out.

Draco sighed, "Rox, could you just _touch_ it then?"


	28. How You Became Roxanne

**TY:**

Christy86

Fernsfairie

Krissie92

LDeetz

Cullen's pet

Anaa-pixie (I'm going to answer that in this chap)

Solosinger1

OmgitzAriel

kunoichi-kitsune-cullen112

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Roxanne winced slightly as she felt a tightening around her neck.

Ginny looked over her shoulder, "Rox?"

"I'm ok…" She answered, frowning slightly.

She could faintly hear some words.

_Don't make me kill you…  
_

_Try me then…_

She shook her head and said, "Are you ok?"

Ginny said, "I might…"

Roxanne grinned slightly, "I'm curious… How did you become a Weasley?"

Ginny mock-scowled and whispered, "Well… Molly was around a month pregnant around the time I was conceived… Then my dear, dear mother decided that she didn't want to give birth so she used dark magic to swap the real Weasley child with me. You know, they were going to call him Lance? She killed him after the transportation… Anyway, that's my story."

Roxanne nodded slightly, "That's… Sad."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm sort of glad that the Weasleys were the ones… I'll be absolutely disgusted if it was… Like… The Parkinsons, Flints or anyone else…"

Roxanne grinned, "Imagine that, Marcus Flint or Pansy Parkinson as your siblings."

Ginny shuddered, "Ugh."

Roxanne paused, "Well, Pansy's not that bad… She told me she'd kill to have a younger sis to spoil."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Holy- No! She'd pour foundation all over my face! I'd turn into a zombie!"

Roxanne giggled, "But you'd be a cute zombie."

Ginny grinned, "Hell yeah! Oh, right- _Alohomora Mocomn_."

The Prefect tower portrait opened as Ginny stepped through, "Bye, Gin." Roxanne said.

Ginny waved as the portrait closed.

Roxanne smiled at the portrait guardian, "Could you make sure that if Blaise Zabini, the 7th Year prefect, goes in, that you warn Ginny Weasley? She's the girl that just went in."

Holly nodded, "Sure I will, Miss Head Girl."

Roxanne nodded, "Thanks, Holly."

She then began to walk to the 4th Floor.

***Draco…***

Draco just entered his room when he smelt a familiar scent of mountain breeze and rainfall.

"Draco?" Roxanne called.

He yelled back, "In a sec!"

He took his wand out and muttered, "_Glamourius_."

The slightly red marks around his neck disappeared as the spell was cast.

He then sauntered through the door and grinned at Roxanne, "Yo."

She rolled her eyes, "I discovered something cool…"

She then proceeded to tell him what Ginny had told her.

Draco nodded a few minutes later, "Now… I really want to kill that Morterya."

Roxanne shrugged, "What were you talking about before anyway? You know, the 'regaining memories' part?"

Draco grinned and pulled out his wand.

He muttered something inaudible and listened to it.

**"Has she come?"**

Draco winked at Roxanne and said, "Yes."

**"Very vell. I vill be there…"**

Roxanne mouthed, "Viktor Krum?"

Draco nodded, "Good."

He put his wand back in his pocket and went to his room, looking for that tiny eagle charm.

Roxanne yawned and lay down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

She counted all the different patterns in the tapestry and her mind began to drift off.

***In her mind***

"Hermione… Hermione… Hermione!"

I opened my eyes to see this _gorgeous_ man.

"Huh?"

The man grinned, "I've come to show you something…"

He took my hand and pulled me into a familiar room.

_It was my room in France!_

"Yes it is." He said, still grinning.

He pointed to a shaded spot in the corner, "Can you tell me what's in there?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Isn't there a box or something?"

"Of course there is! There is a willow box. Do you know what willows symbolize?"

I nodded again, "Imagination… Visions… Intuition…"

He smiled, "Exactly. Open it. Look inside."

I looked at him, uncertain.

"Go!" He urged.

I edged to the box, trailing my hand over the pictures of mist, eagles and snakes.

I clicked it open slowly, breathing in the musky scent of the wood.

As soon as I opened it, light reached my eyes.

It was unbearable!

The man walked over and whispered, "Just keep looking. You'll find it."

I whispered back, "What if it kills me?"

"How can you kill yourself with something that is not real?" He answered, his hand on my shoulder.

"When it is magic…" I murmured, looking deep into the light.

It slowly subsided, and I could see something inside.

I reached for it, bringing it up.

It was golden goblet, filled with an unnaturally still silver liquid.

Without hesitation, I drank.

***End***

Roxanne shot up, her breathing fast and erratic.

Draco was just above her, his eyes the same colour as the liquid, "Are you ok?"

Roxanne nodded, trying to slow her breathing.

She could feel a small pressure on her stomach as she stood up.

It began to build slowly… It became more painful… Almost unbearable…

Suddenly, a flash of memories gleamed in her eyes.

_Your powers are…  
_

_Stop it!  
_

_Ron! Stop harassing Ginny and let them have their fun!  
_

_Harry, it's not _lo_co murtis, it's lo_comor_tis!  
_

_Theo! Give it back!_

Draco grabbed her arm again, "You aren't ok."

Roxanne grinned weakly, "Yeah. I guess."

_Knock…  
_

_Knock…_

Draco muttered, "Viktor's here."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow and limped over to the portrait, opening it.

Viktor nodded at her, "Hello."

Roxanne smiled, "Hey. Come on in… If you want."

Viktor smiled slightly, "I don't always stay outside, you know?"

She nodded, letting him in.

Draco took out the charm and said, "Rox? This is the third of the memory charms."

Roxanne frowned, "You mean those abso-freaking-lutely annoying charms? Including the necklace and locket?"

"Yeah."

Viktor coughed, "Charm?"

Draco nodded, "So, Viktor, could you put a finger on as well?"

Viktor nodded and placed his index finger on it.

"So you're telling me that putting this on will let me regain my memories?" Roxanne asked, her silvery-blue eyes fixed on the eagle charm.

"Yes, Voxanne." Viktor said, his hand stuck out.

Draco sighed, "Rox, could you just touch it then?"

Roxanne grinned and poked her finger at the eagle.

Instantly, an image spread in their heads.

_Silver lights floated around Hermione as she was lifted into the air.  
_

_Runes etched on the floor glowed every few seconds as the young Gryffindor began to fade.  
_

_Her innocent features morphed into a matured face.  
_

_The frizzy waves lengthened, turning lighter as they seemed to absorb the light.  
_

_She grew, almost everything of her turning longer or bigger.  
_

_The light was sucked into the space just above her heart, forming a ball of light.  
_

_It sucked into her chest and she fell gracefully, lying in the centre of the circle, her head resting peacefully on the soft sand._

"So… That's how you became Roxanne…" Draco mumbled.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Finally done!!!  
**

**Share the love, advertise this story and bring on the reviews!  
**

**XD Just review… Please?**


	29. So The Game Is On

**Thanks guys!**

Krissie92

Rein Lin

FaithfulHPReader

LadySelena.16

Sobeyda

DefyingGravityElphaba

Anonymous28

Psychofee

Wunmiii

**A lot of reviewers again!**

**I'm happy!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The sequel will probably be called **Things Went Wrong** or maybe **Is It Too Late? **You guys decide. There will be a poll on my profile… At the bottom of this chapter, there will be another poll for the sequel, will you please, please fill it in?**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Yeah…" Roxanne muttered.

Viktor frowned, "Looks like there's nothing else for me to do. I'm going back home."

Draco nodded, "Bye, Viktor."

Viktor nodded too and went out of the portrait.

"Now, there's only the picture and the brooch left." Draco said next.

Roxanne sighed, "How are we going to get the brooch off Ginny?"

Draco replied, "We can _ask_."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

***Prefects' Common Room***

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up to see a portrait calling her.

"There is a Mister Zabini outside of the Common Room. Holly told me that the Head Girl told her to tell you."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you…"

"I'm Willow, Miss Weasley."

"Thanks, Willow."

Willow smiled and disappeared into the forest in the painting.

Ginny sighed as she ran to her room.

Just as she opened the door, she heard, "Weasley."

_Crap._

Ginny turned to see Blaise looking at her.

"Today, we've been assigned to patrol at night. I will meet you at the Great Hall Entrance." He informed her.

Ginny nodded, "Thank you, Zabini."

She then went in her room and locked it.

She cast silencing spells and locking spells then collapsed on her bed.

She stared at the ceiling and counted down silently in her head.

_3… 2… 1…_

Ginny grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

_Do you think I chose to live this life? Do you think I want it?_

Torturous thoughts swirled in the ginger haired girl's head.

_How could you Blaise? I thought I knew you!_

She cried into the plush, fluffy pillow and her body wracked with sobs.

Soon, her eyes closed against her will and just as sleep overtook her, she cast an alarm spell.

***5 hours later…***

_RING!!!!!!!!_

Ginny shot up and yawned, glaring at her wand.

_It just _had_ to wake me up._

She sat up and changed her messy clothes into a form-fitting tank top, baggy sweatpants and a hoodie on top.

_Gosh, I look like a muggle street dancer._

She grinned at the mirror and removed her spells, walking out of her room.

She caught the eyes of male prefects, who looked rather… _Interested_ by her.

She winked at them, leaving them wanting more.

_Since Blaise and I have basically broken up… Means I can have a bit of fun._

Ginny then began to open the portrait door, slowly.

She made sure everyone, including Blaise, who had just exited his room, could see every move she made.

She then stepped out gracefully, making sure that she subtly put some moves that could put Cho to shame.

_Take that, Blais- Zabini!_

She then sprinted down the stairs, staying in the shadows.

She then arrived at the Entrance of the Great Hall, waiting behind the statue of the wizard next to the doors.

Ginny saw Blaise arriving, her mouth curving into a seductive smile.

_So the game is on._

She stepped out of her spot, silently moving until she was right behind him.

She whispered against his neck, just where she knew was his sensitive spot.

"Who are you waiting for?"

She could feel him shudder slightly under her fingers.

"You."

She breathed against his skin, trailing her fingers on his neck going down his spine.

"Ah." She murmured.

She then pulled back.

She scampered up the stairs, leaving Blaise behind confused.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked innocently.

She had reached the third floor by the time he started.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**So the poll is…**

HOW MANY KIDS SHOULD ROXANNE HAVE? AND WHAT GENDER? (IF THERE IS MORE THAN 1, SHOULD THEY BE TWINS OR TRIPLETS?)

=) You have three choices.

1 child

2 children

3 children


	30. Who Am I?

**So… This time's readers that left their mark of appreciation are:**

LadySelena.16

DefyingGravityElphaba/RavenclawRebel

Cyiusblack

FaithfulHPReader

LilBitzer

Essabellia

Sobeyda S. Granger

Psychofee

Rein Lin

Krissie92

Anaa-pixie

Fernsfairie

**The votes are:**

1 Kid: 0

2 Kids: 8 (Twins: 7)

3 Kids: 4

Dunno: 1

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I wanted to say this… The following few chapters will be of Ginny, Morterya, Blaise and Ludvig… So I hope you don't hate me!**

**I would also like to ask why no one has checked my profile for the poll?**

**:'( You guys made me cry.**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Ginny paced down the hallway of the 7th floor, listening for any sounds that weren't supposed to be there.

Just as she walked past a small door, Blaise hissed, "_I can't take this anymore!_"

He grabbed Ginny's shoulders and pushing the door open.

Blaise slammed Ginny against a wall and glared at her, "Why do you do this to me?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

He growled, "This effect on me you have, it's so _fucking_ annoying! What is your _fucking_ game?"

Ginny laughed quietly, "I don't play games, Zabini, and you know that."

_That's a lie. _She thought.

Blaise whispered, "Then what are you doing?"

Ginny pulled Blaise's hands off, "I'm living my life as a single and proud woman."

Just as she was about to take a step away, Blaise pressed his lips on hers.

_Holy shit._ Blaise thought.

"Why would you think that, Blaise?" Ginny murmured, once he pulled away.

Blaise sighed, "… Because… I believe."

He then let her walk away.

She never looked back.

Ginny opened the door and whispered, "I just can't trust you anymore."

_From now… Just like how he broke my heart that day, I'll break his._

She took a deep breath and composed her features. She then walked down the hall, her face absolutely emotionless.

***Elsewhere…***

Morterya smiled at the man next to her.

The man nodded back, looking at the pitch-black ring on his hand, "When will I see your daughter?"

She laughed, "Soon, my friend. Soon."

"I should hope so." He muttered, "I gave you my powers for her…"

Morterya put her fingers on his chin, "Not for her. For your son."

She gently pressed her lips on his and pulled away.

She then smiled, "You know, my father died yesterday, Altair?"

Altair raised an eyebrow, "Naturally?"

Morterya winked, "Definitely not. I took his powers. I can now control the weathers."

"What about your mother?" He asked.

"Oh. She's letting me use her powers… Only if she gets to have the souls of the ones I kill." She answered.

"Father?" A voice suddenly whispered.

Altair looked up to see Ludvig, "Ah, yes. Hello Ludvig."

Morterya smiled at the young boy, "Can I ask you to bring my daughter?"

Ludvig shrugged, "Sure."

He then melted into the shadows.

Altair sighed, "I wish that I could still control spirits."

"But you still have immortality." Morterya reminded him.

He nodded, "Yes… I may have to take another's powers…"

***Back to Ginny***

Ginny waltzed down the stairs, staring at her feet.

She knew she still loved Blaise with a passion, but she couldn't bring herself to say to Blaise the three words, since he had smashed her heart into bits.

She felt a tear fall from her eyes and drop on the floor.

She stared at it.

"May I ask… Are you Miss Huntress?"

Ginny looked up and screamed.

It all went black.

***Ludvig…***

_I must admit, she _is_ pretty…_

Ludvig looked at the petite girl in his arms and stroked her cheek, savouring the feel of velvet skin on his thumb pads.

He brushed back her hair and smirked.

_She's all mine._

He walked into the shadows, and shadow-travelled.

When he opened his eyes he saw his father and his Lady.

"Your daughter, my lady." He said quietly.

Morterya crouched down and picked Ginny up, "Yes… You have done well, my son."

Altair smiled, "Yes. You may have your reward…"

(**I know that this is a T rated story, so beware of near adult-themes**)

Altair waved his hand and three girls appeared.

Ludvig smiled, "I can have them all?"

His father nodded, "Yes."

The Scandinavian boy gestured for the girls to go into a room.

"Father, remember that there might be screams." Ludvig said, with a feral look in his eyes.

Altair smirked, "That's my boy."

Morterya smiled as well, "My daughter will learn well to be submissive… From Ludvig."

The man nodded, "Yes."

"Now, all we have to do is see her memories and alter them?" She suggested.

He nodded, watching a pool appear.

It was filled to the brim with jet-black liquid and in it, he could see the silver gaseous-liquid of memories in them.

"Aeons of memories, stored in the pool of Hades' Realm, made by the god himself. The Pool of Memory, from the waters of Memory itself." Morterya whispered.

Altair smiled, "Shall we?"

Morterya put Ginny into the pool, watching as memories spilt out of her.

Then she got Ginny out.

"She now has no memories." She said, "_Rennervate._"

Ginny woke up, "Who am I?" She asked.

"You are Aure Huntress. The breeze of Death…" Morterya whispered.

"I am Aure… Who are you?" Ginny then asked.

"I am your mother. Morterya Huntress. This is your father-in-law. Altair Hendrikson."

Ginny smiled at Altair, "Hello!"

Just then, a scream emitted from the locked door.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Your husband." Morterya lied.

"My husband? Who's he?" Ginny wondered.

"My son, Ludvig." Altair said.

Ginny nodded, "Ok."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**I'm so evil.**

**R&R!**

**Flames will be treated as candy, while sweet reviews are beams of happiness and fresh air!**

**XD**

**~Going out, Shady**


	31. What The Hell Should I Do With His Body?

**Thanks to:**

FaithfulHPReader

Fernsfairie (I sent you the thingie)

SceneShortie (THANKS FOR THE FAV!!!)

Anonymous28 (We'll get back to Hermione one chapter… =D)

LilBitzer (THANKS! XD Thanks for doing the poll)

Sobeyda (Don't fret, I forgive, but I don't forget… He he he)

Crimson-Shadow1224 (=D I got a new fan! Thanks for the alert!)

YoUkNoWyOuLoVeMe606 (Cool name!)

GwenFan22 (Thanks for the fav, alert and review!)

**Voting ends on this chapter… Once I publish the next, there will be no more voting. Every single one of them will be closed!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Ginny sat on the bed, watching the man on front of her.

_My husband…_

The two words didn't seem to co-exist with her mind properly.

She watched him as he sat down next to her and kiss her.

_It doesn't feel right._

Ginny tried to summon feelings of love, but all she could summon was disgust.

Sure, Ludvig was handsome, but she had a feeling that he was a horrid, vile man.

She forced a smile and lay down on the bed, like she for three days.

He towered over her as he slowly pulled her nightgown down.

She closed her eyes and tried to block what would happen next.

***Morterya…***

"We must begin the assault." Altair whispered furiously.

"No. We cannot, Altair. They have too much strength." Morterya said, her deep green eyes glaring at him.

There were two babies on front of her.

"The Silverheath babies are very useful in predicting the future, but we cannot avoid the risk of an ambush!" Altair argued.

Morterya sighed, "We must get the Ravenclaw girl first."

"Why?" He asked.

"_A child of eagle and snake,_

_Will be born in a time of peace._

_But a Lady will rise again,_

_From death's hidden crease._

_With the help of bad faith's heir,_

_She will defeat evil._

_But she will lose a friend held dear,_

_And she will be revealed._

_As the daughter of Death,_

_Her memories lost to the waters of thoughts._

_Will be regained with her soul mate's life,_

_And light will win with the sought._

_Enemies of the evil one appear,_

_With the pendants she holds dear…_" Morterya whispered.

Altair's eyes widened, "No wonder."

"That prophecy was made by Rowena herself." She spat.

***Blaise***

"Goddamnit! Where the _fuck_ is Weasley?"

Blaise paced along the corridor on front of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Watch your language, young man!" The Fat Lady yelled.

_Don't give a damn…_

Blaise glared at the portrait and said, "Get Weasley out of there, and I don't care which!"

"Hold on your knickers…" The Fat Lady mumbled.

Soon, a red-headed boy poked his head out of the portrait, "What do you want, Zabini?"

"Well, _Weaselbee_, where the freaking hell is your sister?" Blaise asked Ron.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not my sister's bodyguard or something! Weren't you supposed to be her boyfriend?" Ron yelled.

"What's with the commotion?" Harry asked, opening the portrait more.

"This Slytherin is asking where the bloody hell my sister is! He's like _accusing_ me of stealing her from the Prefect Common Room!" Ron whined.

Harry rolled his emerald eyes, "Whatever. Get inside Ron."

Ron pouted childishly as he stomped back in the common room.

"Zabini, I haven't seen Ginny in a long time… I haven't really seen her since the ball," Harry told Blaise, "But, I can tell you if she's hiding, it's almost impossible to find her. I'll bet you might be able to find her in a high place… Or maybe somewhere where it's beautiful and calm."

Blaise nodded, "Thanks, Potter."

Then he left the Gryffindor staring at his back.

But _why_ did Potter look so much like Bellatrix Lestrange?

***Ginny***

_Why am I in this place? Why am I not allowed to go out?_

Ginny crouched in the pool, letting the hot water soak through her skin.

She pushed back her hair and sighed, looking at the steam curling in the air.

_I wish I could be like a snowflake… Melting in the sun and disappearing forever…_

She dove into the water, letting the grime wash away from her body.

_I feel dirty, as if nothing can clean me… Why can I see a boy in my mind that I don't even know?_

She pushed her head above the water, gasping for air.

_Rich black hair… Deep indigo eyes… Olive skin…_

She pressed a button at the middle of the pool and a pipe streamed bubbles.

_He's whispering a name… Ginny… I don't know this name, or that boy, but why is he so familiar?_

She floated in the water.

_Ginny… I'm Aure, aren't I? Morterya's my mother… Right?_

Ginny began to have doubts.

_What if my memories had been tampered with?_

Her gray-green-and-blue eyes widened, "What if… I'm Ginny?"

Just then, the bathroom doors opened.

Ludvig smirked at her and whispered, "Am I allowed to join?"

Ginny shrugged, "I was just about to get out."

Ludvig's eyes flashed, "Stay."

Ginny fought a snarl and stood up, draping a towel over her body, ignoring him.

"I said _stay_!" He yelled, grabbing her arms and throwing her into the water.

Ginny took a deep breath, summoning her concentration.

_Hopefully it works. _She thought.

She imagined a fireball scorching his body, incinerating him into dust.

_Nah. He's wet, so…_

She hid a smile as she threw a thunderbolt at him.

Ginny quickly erected a protective shield around her body, just as he screamed, jerking wildly everywhere, thrashing his body in erratic thrashes.

She then realised something.

_What the hell am I going to do with his body?_

"Fucking shit." She whispered.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Ginny strikes back!**

**R&R, my faithful little minions!**

**XD No offence guys!**

**Love ya to bits!**


	32. PS I hate you 'Mom'

**I'd like to say **_**merci**_** to these people:**

David Fishwick – Thanks! And you're _finally_ back!

FaithfulHPReader – SURE!

Fernsfairie – Ok? Random! XD But _is_ he dead?... Hm… *Prods Ludvig with a stick* Yeah. He is.

Sobeyda – Just read, and you'll see!!!

GwenFan22 – I'll try to update as soon as possible!

28mandy28 - =) NEW REVIEWER! Thanks for the review~

Emma – Were you laughing at Ludvig? If so, I'm laughing along with you.

Wunmii - =) Not everything is as it seems…

**BTW, M-ish SCENES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Blaise's eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

He grabbed the woman's shirt and lifted her up in the air, his indigo eyes glaring into the frightened green ones of his informer.

"T-they s-s-say th-t-that she-she's in th-the M-M-M-M-M-Morterya's mansion!" She blurted.

Blaise hissed, dropping the woman.

The woman whimpered pitifully, cradling her right hand.

The Slytherin grinned.

He grabbed the woman's right hand and pressed the mark on her palm.

She screamed.

The woman thrashed, cursing, screaming, pounding the floor in her pain, screeching, "WHY?!"

Blaise closed his eyes, drawing the woman's memories out.

_A handsome young man walked towards her, his hand lingering on her shirt, pulling it off slowly._

_The woman's eyes widened, struggling against her bonds._

"_NO!" She yelled, lashing out, kicking._

_Ludvig laughed, "Why should I listen to you, traitor?"_

_He ripped off her clothes, slamming his body against her, punching, kicking and ripping at her skin._

_She screamed in pain, bleeding heavily._

_His hands roamed her body, scratching at her wounds, laughing insanely._

_A feminine hand slid around his waist and a woman kissed his neck._

_Another woman pulled at his arm, trying to take him into the bed._

_The woman on Ludvig's back wrapped her legs around his waist, slinging her arms around his neck._

_The girl tugging his arm backed onto the bed, spreading her body, allowing Ludvig access to her body._

_The said man threw the woman off him and climbed on the bed, unzipping her skirt-_

Blaise wrenched his hand off the scarred woman, his breath ragged.

"Sorry." He hoarsely whispered.

The woman sobbed, curling around her knees.

Blaise picked her up and placed her on his bed, walking away from his house.

He wrote a small letter for the woman.

_You can have this house. It's warded against people who want to harm you, and it has anti-Apparating charms on it. You can find the house key under the bed and you can have all the money here._

_Zabini._

He then walked away from the table and opened the door, walking out of the grounds.

He Apparated.

***Ginny***

Ginny smirked as she looked at the body.

She wrote something on his bare chest.

She stepped back and grinned.

She Apparated away.

What was written on his chest was: _Don't look for me. Love you to bits, Ginny a.k.a Aure. P.S. I hate you 'Mom'_

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**This was a very short chapter…**

**VOTING ENDS!**


	33. Michael Corner?

**Thanks to:**

David Fishwick – No prob! I _always_ update! XD

Fernsfairie – I think so too! BURN LUDVIG!!! BTW, something might happen to Blaise… ***HINT! HINT!* **XD

Vanillabean18 – Ginny's cool! Don't diss! XD

FaithfulHPReader – Sowwy… ***BAMBI EYES!!! XD*** Forgive me?

GwenFan22 – Some random girl… :D Don't worry 'bout her.

RavenclawRebel – (There is a sign here) 'Look above. In the sign for Ms. GwenFan22 lies the answer. PLEASE READ' I felt like doing that. Sowwy!

28mandy28 – Thanks!

Unknownchocolate – Thanks for the alert!

**Before I start the story, I'd like to say sorry to the people I couldn't list, because of my very annoying email!**

**SO HERE GOES!!!!!!!!!!!!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Harry brushed back dirty-blond hair off of Luna's face and sighed.

Luna noticed his quiet sigh, "Is it Ginny?" She asked.

Harry nodded, "I… I just worry for her. She hasn't been seen in Hogwarts for around a week."

Luna smiled at Harry, "Don't worry about her. I think she's ok."

Harry nodded, "I hope so-"

A loud knocking on the Gryffindor Common Room door snapped the couple out of their conversation and both Harry and Luna looked at the door.

The knocker was persistent and the knocks became more agitated as it carried on knocking.

Harry went to the door and opened it.

A hand almost knocked his face and the boy behind the portrait looked surprised, "Oh, sorry Potter!"

"Aren't you… Michael Corner? From Ravenclaw? Or was it Hufflepuff?" He asked, frowning.

Michael replied, "Ravenclaw. Can I speak to you?" (**?**)

Harry nodded, "Sure."

Michael stepped into the Common Room and sat on front of Luna, looking slightly sick.

Luna looked at the boy, "Nightmares?"

He looked surprised, "Y-yeah! How'd you know?"

"Your face." She replied simply, and dreamily.

Harry sat next to Luna, "'Bout what?"

"Er… Last night… I dreamt of being in a huge cave." Michael began.

Luna's eyes widened, "Ginny!"

He nodded, "I was beside Ginny. Though the shadows kept calling her Aure…"

Harry snapped, "Hurry up. Sorry about that… Just where is she?"

"Then I dreamt about her killing this guy." Michael said quickly, "She wrote on his body. It had said: _Don't look for me. Love you to bits, Ginny a.k.a Aure. P.S. I hate you 'Mom'_!"

Harry's fist clenched shut, "Where is she?" Just as Luna said, "We need to get Roxanne Ravenclaw."

Harry looked at Luna, "Huh?"

Luna's pale eyes met his rich green ones, "I think it's the soul bond."

Michael paled, "Crap. He's going to kill me."

"Who?" Harry asked, knowing and dreading the answer.

"Zabini." He whispered.

Luna shook her head, "Stay here."

Then she left the Gryffindor Tower, walking to the fourth floor.

***Roxanne **_**finally**_*****

"DRACONIS REGULUS LUCIUS MALFOY! COME DOWN HERE _RIGHT_ NOW!" Roxanne screamed, glaring at the mess of the Common Room.

A pale head peeked out of the staircase and turned even paler.

Roxanne stomped to the Slytherin and pulled his ear to make him bend to reach her height.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She hissed, her icy eyes morphing slowly into a glowing serpent green colour.

"I didn't do anything." Draco squeaked.

"ARGH!" She yelled, letting him go, "Then _who_ did it? Your mother? Voldemort's dead body?!"

Draco said, "Blaise." Then he gulped as she cornered him.

"Where is he?" She whispered, her eyes turning back to normal.

"Dunno." He said slowly.

Roxanne grinned suddenly and pecked his lips, running out of the room.

"Must be that time of the month." He muttered.

Just as Roxanne opened the door, a Ravenclaw girl was just about to knock the door.

"Oh, hi Luna." She said blinking in surprise.

"I think that there's another soul bond in this castle, not including yours." Luna said bluntly.

Roxanne blinked, "Ok. Come in."

She turned around and glared at Draco, mouthing, "Fix the room!"

Draco's eyes widened and he waved his wand complicatedly and muttered, "_Reparo, Reparo, Reparo _and another bloody _Reparo_! _Scorgify, Reparo, Finite Incantatum_!"

The furniture, stuffing and residue of spells all fixed and disappeared as Luna sat down on a recently repaired couch.

"Bonded?" Roxanne prompted.

"Michael Corner and Ginny." Luna breezed, looking straight at Draco.

Draco's brows met, "Blaise is not going to be happy."

Luna shrugged, "At least he won't die."

Roxanne looked at Luna sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Did you know…" The darker blond said.

"Know what?" Draco asked sharply.

"That I'm a spy for one of the most secret magical groups in England?" Luna asked, lifted her right hand up.

Roxanne peered at the palm, "What's that?"

Luna grinned, "Mortie's mark."

On her palm was a sign of a knife piercing a heart.

Draco's eyebrows now rose, "You're in her order?"

Luna shrugged modestly, "I'm her spy, as well as yours. I just tell her some small stuff about Dumbledore and I tell Dumbledore everything about Mortie."

Roxanne said, "Tell me about the death thing."

"Morterya's got a prophecy…" Luna whispered.

"_A child of eagle and snake,_

_Will be born in a time of peace._

_But a Lady will rise again,_

_From death's hidden crease._

_With the help of bad faith's heir,_

_She will defeat evil._

_But she will lose a friend held dear,_

_And she will be revealed._

_As the daughter of Death,_

_Her memories lost to the waters of thoughts._

_Will be regained with her soul mate's life,_

_And light will win with the sought._

_Enemies of the evil one appear,_

_With the pendants she holds dear…_" She sang.

Draco said, "You were born, a child of Salazar and Rowena, the snake and eagle, they were their signs of Hogwarts. Morterya's risen again. Malfoy is an English adaptation of _Mal Foi_ which means bad faith. You lost Ginny, daughter of Morterya. Ok… The next bit, what was it?"

Luna reminded him, "_Her memories lost to the waters of thoughts, will be regained with her soul mate's life_."

Roxanne paled, "Ginny's memories are gone… To the Lethe River? That's impossible… Unless she's got the powers of her mother and Altair…"

"Who's Altair?" Draco asked.

"He holds the power to summon things and people from the Dead." Roxanne whispered.

Luna nodded, "Michael will need to die for her to get her memories back again."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**I'm so evil.**


	34. The Glens

**Thanks to:**

Xxbellaxx14 – TY for the fav!

David Fishwick - =) I'll try.

Kall5002 – Thanks for the alert!

Sobeyda – Don't worry! I'll be waiting for your reviews!

28mandy28 - =) I liked that part too!

FaithfulHPReader – At least Blaise doesn't have to die…

MalfoyLover32 – Thanks for the review! But it's a bit far back…

Fernsfairie – Better Michael than Blaise… I feel bad for making a character die, but that's an author's life… ='(

XxBlood-Red-AnglexX – TY for the alert!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"What?!" Roxanne and Draco yelled.

Roxanne shut her eyes, "Poor Michael… Should we tell him?"

"We should let him know his fate." Draco murmured. Luna touched Roxanne's shoulder and stood up, walking towards the portrait door.

Roxanne looked up, "Bye, Luna."

Luna smiled and nodded saying, "I'll tell Michael. I've known him for five years…"

Roxanne nodded, frowning. Draco touched her shoulder and suddenly remembered something.

"Rox? Do you know that new teacher? That Silverblade guy?" Draco asked.

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah. He had dirty blond hair right? Gold eyes?"

"Yes. He wanted to talk to you for some reason… I'd advise you not too though," Draco said, his eyes darkening.

"… I'll be going then." Roxanne murmured, standing up.

"Should I go with you?" He asked, with a worried look.

"No. I think it's private…" She whispered. She then stepped out of the portrait where Luna just left and began to long road towards the last place she met Fang.

She stopped as she reached the second floor open corridor, bending down to pick up the stone she tripped over a few days ago.

"Miss Ravenclaw?" A familiar voice asked.

Roxanne turned around and forced herself to look straight at the dirty blond haired man's eyes, _not _at his abs, his perfect 6 packs-

_Think of Draco. Draco. Draco. Not those 6 packs that look _really_ nice to touch- DRACO!_ Roxanne chided herself.

"Y-yeah. Professor Silverblade?" She asked back.

Fang grinned, "Fang. Not 'Professor' or 'Mister Silverblade' outside of class."

Roxanne smiled as well, "What did you want to talk to me about."

"My duty," He replied, "As a Silverblade to the Ravenclaw family."

"Duty? Wait… Wasn't the Silverblade family pledged to the Ravenclaw family as protectors?" She asked, realising the facts as she spoke.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Oh." She murmured.

"I've also got an ability that could benefit your cause." Fang whispered, his eyes clouding over.

"Power?" She echoed.

"_Dreamwalking_." He murmured, melting into the shadows.

***Blaise…***

_It's too silent._

Blaise looked around his body and renewed the Disillusion Charm. He crept down the corridor and went through an open door. He looked inside.

He ran out of the door immediately.

_Not a nice scene._ He thought.

Blaise sprinted down the hall as quietly as he could physically. A golden door at the end of the corridor caught his eye. He went to it, opening the door. Once he saw what was underneath, he gagged.

A pale body hung from the ceiling, with blood dripping from his burns. On his chest were words made from a very familiar handwriting.

"_Ginny_." He whispered, Apparating immediately. He landed awkwardly on uneven terrain and had half a leg in a river. He cursed and pulled his leg out of the river, forcing himself to go up the hill.

***Luna…***

"Michael…" She whispered.

The said boy looked up, "Loon- I mean, Luna?"

"It didn't seem fair," She whispered helplessly.

"What didn't seem fair?" Michael asked hysterically, thinking about Blaise.

"Your future," She said, her pearly blue eyes watering up, "Your future."

"What about my future?!" He yelled, shaking.

"Your death."

The two words stilled him.

"M-my d-de-de… Death?" He stuttered.

"You're Ginny's soul mate." She explained, "You deserved to know."

"So I'll die. Somewhere at Ginny's side." Michael said, pale.

"Yes… Michael, I've seen where the dead go, if they died to protect the ones they love, and loved. It's a beautiful paradise, where you'll meet them again. Once their times are up in the living world." She assured him.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes." Luna said, "… But we must find Ginny first, can you sense where she is?"

Michael gulped, "I can try."

He closed his eyes and began to think of Ginny. He could feel a humid wind on his face, a shard of hysterical mirth bubbled inside of his stomach as he saw a landscape of broken terrain.

"Sc-scotland." Michael mumbled, "Glens."

Luna's eyes widened, "Thank you, Michael! We have to go!"

She grabbed his hand and ran out of the school, Harry following the two of them, his eyes glittering dangerously.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Yeah. Shorter…**

**200th reviewer gets an OC named after them in this story! (Hint: You'll be very, very important... XD)**

**BTW, check out my profile for a short extract of Shadows Within Me, the sequel of this story!**


	35. It's Hermione!

Sugarlover – TY for the fav!

Cyiusblack – Nice to hear from you too!

Delinquent Dreamer – Thanks!

FaithfulHPReader – Isn't she always creepyish in a cool way?

LadyWillowtree – Thanks!

Whirlwind romance – Thanks!

Fernsfairie – They will!

D' Unparagoned Alchemist – Cool name! Thanks!

Sobeyda – I'm glad you liked it!

David Fishwick – Sure!

Roaring star – Thanks!

Lil Hawk – XD Yeah. But then, in this story, I'm making Michael have a bad life, to only find out that he has a bad destiny… He he he…

Ness171990 – Thanks!

Shelly Hale – TY for the fav!

Falcon96 – I'll try!

Misslh – TY! =B

Adalis – Thanks for reading TTF as well as this one!

TwaineeII – =D Thanks!

Sarais - =) Thanks!

RavenclawRebel – Really? It would help if you can describe some of the things there (secondhand info… He he) because it's sort of relevant to the story…

RandomLuver69 – Thanks! :B

GaurdianBelikov'sWifeRose – Yeah…

95 – Thanks!

Vanillabean18 – You did, I just had to update it.

Ness171990 – Hope you enjoy this story!

**I thank **sarais** for being the 200****th**** reviewer, so the OC will be named… ****Sara****!**

**=) My first contest thingy!**

**Requirements:**

**Time Travel Fic**

**As long as you want**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin**

**MUST INCLUDE:**

**Hermione is actually a Ravenclaw (half-blood), and has **METAMORPHMAGUS** abilities!**

**Sirius Black is **JEALOUS** of the two**

**The Marauders are in their 7****th**** Year – Hermione is 19, but in her 7****th**** Year**

**WHEN THE CONTEST ENDS**

**When I feel like it… XD**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Dreamwalking? What's that?"

"Dreamwalking is an ability to look into other people's dreams and control their minds while the person is asleep… It's also something that enhances your ability to do Legilimency and Occlumency." Roxanne recited, "And I need to get the brooch from Ginny and the picture of Harry, Ron and me."

"Sure." Draco said, "Let's go to Hogsmeade and we can Apparate."

"I'll go to the Gryffindor dorms. _Glamourius_." She waved her wand.

"Rox? Are you sure you should be Glamoured as Ginny?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll just tell Ron and Harry that I'm not her and I just needed to get something – of course not! _Glamourius!_" Roxanne said sarcastically as her appearance changed again.

"… Cho Chang?" Draco said, laughing slightly.

"Fine! Who should I Glamour as?!" Roxanne asked, glaring at him with her serpent green eyes.

"Hold on to your knickers, _glamourius!_" Draco chanted, smirking.

"_Conjures_." Roxanne said, creating a mirror, "Not bad. But do I know her?"

"Nope. Just say your… Blaise's sister and you know Ginny and needed something. If Potty – fine! _Potter_ and Weasel ask you how you know her just say… Er…" Draco mumbled.

"I'll just say that I knew that she accidently snogged Snape during one of her sleepwalking episodes – stop laughing!" Roxanne said.

"She…" Laugh, "Snogged," Giggle, "_Snape?!_" Chuckle.

"Yes." Roxanne said bored, "See ya."

"Yeah, yeah, bye." Draco said, glaring at the bracelet around his arm. _Why is it tightening?_

Roxanne nodded, leaving the Head room.

**-Gryffindor Common Room-**

"Who are you?"

The girl at the portrait had long gently curled obsidian hair and startling dark indigo eyes replied, "I'm Seraphina Zabini. I've come at Ginny's wish to get something for her mission to the Order."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Why should I believe you?"

"If you must know if I'm lying about if I knew Ginny and the Order of the Phoenix," 'Seraphina' said, "I knew that Ginny has sleepwalking events, and on one event, she had snogged Severus Snape."

He gasped, "How do you know that?!"

"Exactly!" She said, "Now can I go in?"

"Er, yeah! Come in!" Ron said dazedly.

"Oh, and you should be glad that your sister's with my brother instead of McLaggen, Thomas, Finnigan and any of her past boyfriends." 'Seraphina' rebuked, winking. She walked past him and climbed up the stairs towards the Sixth Year girls' dormitories.

'Seraphina' waved her wand and then Roxanne blinked as she got into the empty dorm and quickly rushed to Ginny's bed, whispering, "_Accio brooch_!" The silver brooch shot into her hand and she ran out and quickly put on the Glamour Charm again.

She sprinted out of the Gryffindor Common Room and ran towards the Heads' Common Room.

**-Somewhere in Scotland…-**

"W-who are you?! Show yourself!" Ginny yelled, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Relax, Ginny, don't you remember me?" Blaise whispered, taking off his Disillusion Jinx, "It's Blaise. Blaise Zabini!"

"Blaise?" Ginny said softly, "I-I… I don't remember you…"

He gasped, "D-don't you… Don't you remember the years we were together?"

"No." She said, watching him suspiciously, "How do I know that you're not working for my _mother_?" She spat the last word out.

"… I know that you lost your virginity to this Gryffindor called Dean Thomas." Blaise said puzzled.

"Who's 'Dean Thomas'?" She asked.

**-Heads' Common Room-**

"Draco! Get your arse here _now_!" Roxanne screamed, "I got the freaking brooch!"

"Coming!" Draco yelled back, scrambling over a couch. He touched Roxanne's arm and suddenly-

"_I FOUND IT!"_

_Hermione slammed the book shut, running towards the door-_

Another memory-

"_Harry! Are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly, patting him everywhere, "What did the Grindylows do yo you?"-_

"AH!" Roxanne screamed as memory after memory slammed her mind.

"_Hermione, one day, read this when your need is dire!"-_

She crouched in a fetal position, gasping for breath.

"I guess we should go to the picture… Roxanne?" Draco said weakly.

"Don't call me that!" Roxanne spat, "It's Hermione. Aich ee arr em eye oh en ee!"

Draco grunted, "Sure, just stand up! We need to hurry!"

Hermione glared at him, "Move it then!"

She stood up with shaky legs and began to sprint again.

**-Hogsmeade-**

"Draco! Grab on my arm!" Hermione commanded breathlessly, taking out her wand. He wordlessly took her arm and the gut wrenching feeling of Apparating met his stomach.

**-Somewhere in Manchester…-**

"Oh, mom… Dad…" Hermione whispered, touching the headstone over the grave.

"They were too young to die." Draco said without feeling, "Now can you touch the freaking picture?"

"Eff off!" Hermione said annoyed, but she held the picture tenderly, feeling Draco's fingers on the back of her neck.

"_Time's End! That's the key of Morterya's defeat!"_

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**So how was that?**


	36. Translating Time's End

RavenclawRebel – Yup! Thanks for the info! (You get a big colossal cookie!)

AutumnLilly - =D A new reader!

TWiLiGHTlvR4eVa – A really cool name!

CharlotteLouiseBlack – A new reader, and you faved! THANKS!

Sobeyda – Glad you liked it!

FaithfulHPReader – I'm happy that you've reviewed (again… And again… And again… etc.)

Smolderingtopaz1901 – You faved? (HAPPY BIG GRINS)

David Fishwick - =) I will try and finish as soon as possible, then start the sequel!

Fernsfairie – Yeah, I'm trying not to do that now…

Spock () – Sure! Thanks for that! *blush*

Rebecca () – I won't disappoint!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Time's End?" Hermione wondered as she walked the length of the library.

Draco picked up a book (_Olde Magick _by Anonymous) and recited, "Time's End is a type of Olde Magick that was used to kill rogue immortals, from 1600 it was outlawed since the Magick people were running out of immortals – What a load of crap – the books about Time's End were burned."

"What a load of crap." Hermione echoed, "Wait… In one of my memories, there was a book. Maybe… _Accio special book_!"

After a minute a book floated towards Hermione and she read the top, "_Di Immortales _by Sara?"

"Look for Time's End." Draco drawled, yawning.

"Wait…" Hermione said absentmindedly, "In the contents… Page 16 Altair… Page 16 Aurelia… Page 30 Bilious- Wait, Altair?" She hurriedly flipped to the page that said Altair.

"_Altair Hendrikson. King of the immortals in the Underworld. He is over 7000 years of age and is most well known for his affair with the immortal 'Morterya' (page 70). He has a son named Ludvig Hendrikson that has only a small portion of his powers. He rules the northern regions of the Underworld. Nothing else is known about him._" She recited.

"Hmm… Go to Morterya." Draco said, interested.

"Page 60… 62… 67… 72… 70! It's a whole page, including pictures!" Hermione exclaimed, "So… _Morterya Huntress. Priestess of the Moon, Queen of the Dead, the only daughter of the Tempest and Death Elf. She is around 6000 years of age and has a daughter. Her once consort was the famed 'Lord Voldemort' (page 90) and she had affairs with Altair (page 16), Regulus (mortal) and countless others. Her daughter, 16 this year, is named Aure Huntress, and she was heard saying 'Aure is the breeze of Death' and she is betrothed to Ludvig Hendrikson, the son of Altair._"

"Is there more?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but it's a detailed story of her life – hear this! _Lilith had found out that her parents were hiding something from her and she discovered the secret by putting both of them under a thousand of Cruciatus Curses. The secret was about her being adopted and her immortality. By that year, she was 20, but in appearance, she was 11._" Hermione said, "Who'd do that to her parents, ooh!"

"Now what?" He said, exhausting a sigh.

"Her weakness… _Time's End is a piece of Olde Magick that can kill an immortal. To find the spell, you must-_" Hermione paused, "I can't read that."

Draco took the book and looked at the small passage, "They look like runes."

"I know they do! They look so familiar – and I spent ten months decoding The Tales of Beedle the Bard!" Hermione said annoyed, "And do you still have my diary? The Everlasting one?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah."

"I think I need it." She said, still glaring at the book as if it had done her a personal wrong.

"'Kay… _Accio_." Draco said softly. The battered book floated to her and she snatched it, flipping through it frantically.

"406… 406… 406…" She said as if it was a mantra, "406… 406…"

"What do you mean by 406?" Draco asked.

"Shut up – 406… 406… Ah! This…" She glanced at the book, "Oh!" She stood up and grabbed his shoulders, "The runes are backwards! And they're also muddled! So this one is _eho_ which is _e_… _helahe… _(**this is actually a **_**x**_** but since there's no **_**v**_**…)** _eho_… _rehit_…" Hermione said softly. She began to mutter under her breath as she translated slowly. Draco was getting more tense with anticipation.

"Ah… The first sentence says… _Everything has to come to an end._ Then… _I ask_..._ Fate for time to bend_. Weird. _To make an immortal fade_._ I bring three others to come to my aid_. Then it says in tiny writing… All fourth people must say it together. _We ask the eld'n magic to answer our call_. The last line is… _So that the everlasting will fall_." Hermione said slowly, writing it down.

**-Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter-**

"Where?" Luna demanded Michael urgently.

"Er… I can see…" Michael said hesitantly, "A boy. A dark boy. Black hair… Dark eyes… Wait. _Indigo_ eyes. Blaise Zabini."

"Blaise is here?" Harry asked.

"I think so… I can sort of hear them…" He said softly, "_I know that you lost your virginity to this Gryffindor called Dean Thomas_, I can hear Blaise saying. _Who's Dean Thomas_, I hear her say."

"Holy…" Harry said, stunned, "We should get her memories back soon."

"We should go to her 'palace'." Luna said, "With Ginny. Then, we can get her memories."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**=) Anyone doing the contest? *SILENCE* Oh. That's sad. =( Oh well.**


	37. It's So Dark

David Fishwick – Yup!

Fernsfairie – Don't worry! I'm going to just delete it.

Sobeyda - =D THANKS!

Ness171990 - =) Good luck! XD And you've finally caught up!

Mustang2207 – Thanks for the fav!

Rebecca () – =) Glad you like it! I'm almost done with this story… Hopefully, it should finish before it's 40th chapter!

One of the Fallen – XD Thanks for the millions of reviews! I'm guessing you might be one of my fav reviewers!

FaithfulHPReader - =) Thanks! Sure!

CharlotteLouiseBlack – Thanks for alerting!

MiSMATChED – Thanks for the alerty!!!!

Dancereadwritesing96 – Don't worry, just read quickly, and you'll find out!!!!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"I feel it's there."

Michael pointed at a tall hill, surrounded by a muddy moat. Harry looked at the top.

"I think Ginny's in the tree." Luna said dreamily, pointing at red bit on the tip.

"I think I see Blaise too." Harry motioned at the black bit beside the red.

"It's them." Michael said, "So let's get Blaise, tell him we're going to get her memories, and he's welcome to join."

"How about Ginny? Will she come with us?" Luna wondered, pointing out the flaws.

"I don't know… Hopefully she'll trust us and not just burn us into crisp." Harry said rather cheerfully, marching towards the hill.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Michael, Harry's being annoyingly optimistic nowadays."

"And I'm a pessimist?" Michael asked, trailing after the older students.

**-Ginny-**

"I seriously did that?!" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yup, and you creamed Harry in the face with that pie- that was bloody fantastic! The Boy-Who-Would-Never-Die got creamed!" Blaise said laughing.

Ginny giggled, "Then what hap-" She froze, whipping her head around and glaring at the trees, she snarled, "Come out before I turn you into ashes."

Blaise frowned, looking at the bushes and he was startled, "Pothead, Luna and Corner?"

Harry smiled nervously, "I have a sort of bit of info you might like."

"And what'll that be?" Ginny asked coldly, watching them with her gray-mixed eyes.

"Um. Your memories?" Michael stated shyly, looking at his soul bond mate.

Ginny dropped down from the tree and landed lightly on the ground, "Spill."

Luna stepped forward, "Do you remember me, Gin?"

"Nope." Ginny said, looking at Luna curiously.

"Well… Remember what I told you? That I was a spy for Dumbledore? Remember?" Luna asked.

"Spy…?" Ginny echoed.

"Yes…" Luna raised her hand, "Do you know what this is?"

Ginny's eyes widened, "That bitch's mark!"

Luna just smiled slightly, "Yes… And I had found a prophecy that I'm not bothered to say out, but I'll tell you the gist of it. A child that has the blood of Slytherin and Ravenclaw will be born in peace and a Dark Lady will rise. With the Malfoy family's help, she will defect evil, but her best friend will lose her memories and that friend will be revealed as the Lady's daughter born in secret. She will lose her memories and will regain them with her soul bond's life. The Light Side will win with the something sought and enemies of the Lady will appear with a pendant that she honors or something."

Ginny frowned, "Am I the best friend?"

"Yes, Ginny, you are." Luna said softly.

"Hm… Who is my soul bond then?" She asked.

Blaise paled.

Harry grinned, "It's not you Blaise, don't worry, your bond is more deep, you're the fated one. Soul bonds are just two people with a connection, but were mistaken for soul mates for a long time. They actually mean different things."

Michael smiled softly, "I'm the soul bond."

Ginny looked at Michael and thought hard, 'Can you hear me?'

The boy's eyes widened, 'Er… Is that you, Ginny?'

'No, you dimbo,' She thought, rolling her eyes, 'I'm your great-etcetera-grandmother in heaven- of course I'm Ginny!'

Michael smiled shyly.

Luna added, "We should go back to Hogwarts, let you meet Roxanne and Draco again."

**-Hermione and Draco-**

"So Time's End is a spell that can kill an immortal. We need a person that has a relation to the immortal to say the spell. Now what?" Draco asked.

"Well, I got all the memory holders, I got the spell, I got the army and allies… We need Ginny here… And her memories back… We could use Fang's dreamwalking abilities, but we need her asleep." Hermione said to herself, "If we could get Luna's help- that's it!"

Draco's eyes lit up, "That's it!" He paused, "But what for?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "My stupid idiot," She petted his head and continued, "Luna can help us find Ginny with her connections! She's the one who can solve prophecies and all that crap without blinking!"

Draco nodded, "Yeah… You do know that we've only got around a week and a quarter until the end of the holidays?"

"Yes I d- What?!" Hermione screeched, "We-we've only got- LUNA!"

"Yes?"

Draco's head whipped to where Luna called out, "How did you get here?"

"What do you think? I've been… Programmed… To go wherever someone calls me, for Mortie's benefit. I've brought Mike, Blaise and Gin with me." Luna smiled.

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "You might not remember me, but I'm Hermione Roxanne Ravenclaw- formerly Granger, we have no time to waste, we _must_ go and get your memories now Gin. So where do you think they are, Michael?"

Michael shut his eyes as Draco whispered to Blaise, "You know he could just do that without closing his eyes." Blaise snickered as Michael paled.

"It's- they're in… The dark- it's so dark…" He whispered, "It's just- it's just so _empty_. I can feel them drifting apart… They're- I can see her hand touching them- Ew!"

Blaise and Ginny gasped, "What? Tell me now!" Ginny snarled desperately.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Cliffy for all you fans! Now review my loyal readers, REVIEWING IS LOVE! FLAMING IS JUST THE PASSION OF WRITING!!!!**


	38. Beginning of the War

Anime Dreama – Thanks for the fav!

Vanillabean18 - … You'll see… You'll see…

MiSMATChED - =D Thanks!

Fernsfairie – XDDDD Yeah

ness171990 - =) I hope you do!

FaithfulHPReader - =D Then I'll do my cliffies to make you so jumpy! XDDDD

Silvertabbymars – TY for that, silver! XDDDD Yeah, and thanks again for the alerts and favy!

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Blaise… Did you and Ginny… Have… Er… You-know-what?" Michael asked uncomfortably.

Blaise looked shocked, "What?!"

(**If you don't understand… What do two people who love each other do to make babies? XDDDD**)

Ginny looked at Blaise suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

Hermione giggled into Draco's shoulder subtly and said, "Well, we should get going? We have to go to the Castle of Death, or whatever you little obedient mind-washed soldiers of Mortie's call it."

"Well, we… 'Little obedient mind-washed soldiers of Mortie's' call it the Graveyard." Luna said in a soft voice.

Hermione grinned, "Sure, 'little- oh whatever! You LOMWSOMs!"

Draco smirked, "Lomwesoms?"

"No- L-O-M-W-S-O-M!" Hermione almost growled out, "And we're wasting time-"

Ginny grabbed both Blaise's and Michael's hands, who then grabbed Luna's who grabbed Harry who grabbed Draco who grabbed Hermione.

_Pop!_

**-The 'Graveyard'-**

"Shit!"

"Don't swear Draco." Luna whispered.

"Shut up, guys!" Michael hissed, "I need to concentrate!"

But what he - and everyone else - didn't realise was that a pair of eyes were following them at the ceiling.

"Close your eyes, make a wish…" Harry sang nervously, clutching his wand.

Hermione smirked, closing her eyes, "I wish that Harry bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Annoying would shut to freaking hell up."

Luna tutted, "At ease, children."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "So where, O Younger Boy, shall we go to get my memories back?"

"That-a-way!" Blaise said pompously, sticking out his chest and walking in one direction.

"That way." Michael corrected, pointing into a different corridor.

Blaise froze, spun 180 degrees and began to mock-strut down the way that Michael had pointed.

Harry rolled his eyes and took Luna's hand and began to drag her down after Blaise.

"After you," Hermione said sarcastically, walking after the two with Draco following.

Ginny sighed, trailing after the entire party, ignoring the prickling on the back of her neck.

"SH!" Michael hissed suddenly.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

The group of teens froze as they heard the sound of someone walking, echoing the entire corridor.

Hermione and Ginny quickly cast the Silencing and Disillusion Charm to hide them from view.

Morterya appeared into view as she walked past them down the corridor. She paused, and her sea-green eyes flickered.

_Theeeeeey areeeeeeeeee heeeeere…_ A raspy voice grated out, _Intrudeeeersssss…_

The woman nodded, then she raised her wand, "_Stupify Maxima_!"

Ginny hurriedly cast a maximised _Protego_ to protect the crew and whispered under her breath, "_Cursius Morterya_."

A small flame, black as midnight, shot from her fingertip and slithered across the floor, slipping under her dress and made contact with her skin.

As contact made, the wall beside her collapsed, and just as it was about to hit her, Morterya drew her wand, "_Bombarda_!_ Reducto_!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed everyone, "Go!" She whispered to Michael.

The party burst out into a sprint, but left unnoticed by the Lady because of the Silencing Spell. Draco yelled to them, "Where are we going?"

"There!" Michael yelled back.

Ginny thought to him, 'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

**-Hogwarts-**

"Pans, do you know where Harry and the others went?"

Pansy shrugged, "I don't know, Ron- Hey! What's that?" She pointed to something out of the window.

Ron peered at the tiny figure, "Er… A man?"

"No. Not a man. An Immortal," A voice whispered behind them.

Ron shrieked, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Your next Defense teacher, since your last one quit." Fang said smirking.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a ninny, Ron, seriously!"

Ron blushed.

"Anyway, that… 'Man'… Is an Immortal, Altair to be exact." Fang said, a frown creasing his forehead, "It's… The beginning of the war."

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**I'm sorry about the shortness, I just couldn't resist the cliffie!**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm sorry guys... I'm not going to do the sequel actually... =( I'm really sorry...  
**


	39. Morterya's Lair

David Fishwick – Sure I will! Thanks for reading!

Ness171990 - =D Thanks for agreeing… But still, sorry about the sequel…

Fernsfairie – Sorry Ferny… But then… I will try to make the epilogue SOOOOO long, that you will forget all about the sequel! … Hopefully.

Ambaa (chap. 5) – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

BriaBeth – XD I like new readers!

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL - =) I like that you like that I like that you like this story!

Mya86 (chap. 16) - =D I thank you for reading!

Newyorkiloveit - =D Thanks for the alerty!

Sobeyda – XDDDD Thanks!

Rachella23 - =D A new reader!

Ambuu – Thanks!

FaithfulHPReader – Ya, it was!

Firecrane930 – A new reader!!!!!! Thanks for reading!

Inuyashaluva245 – New reader! Yay!!!

Megan Consoer - =) New reader~ Sure!

**MUCH LOVE TO ALL THE OTHERS! I have too many people to name, and you know who you are!**

**39****th**** CHAPTER, WOOT! WOOT!**

**To all the readers, I apologise about my tardy update. I hope that you will forgive me, but I have a severe case of artists' block...**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY IMMORTAL?!" Ron yelled at his next Defense teacher.

Fang smirked, "Exactly what you think. He's immortal. Never dying, lives forever, can't get older, has powers."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I have never met a more stupid person than you!"

Ron scowled, "Ugh."

The older man sighed, "Well, I've got to go, so goodbye, you children." He disappeared into the shadows.

"What is it with all the adults now? They just _poof_ away to avoid questions!" Pansy fumed.

"I'm guessing their embarrassed to be talking to you, Pans, 'cause you're so hot," Ron said blushing.

**-With the gang-**

"Woah…" Blaise whispered.

"That's right… Double woah…" Michael echoed, looking at the huge cave.

Harry touched Luna's shoulder, "What now?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. But this room is the Memory Room. She stores memories here, and I've done ceremonies here too."

Hermione frowned, "Is that the Lethe?"

Ginny looked at where Hermione was looking and her gray eyes widened, "Who's that?"

"Who's where?" Draco asked, looking around.

"That girl… She's standing on the black water, looking at me." She whispered.

Michael grinned, "Go to her. Trust your inner self."

Hermione smirked, "Go with the force, my young padawan."

Harry grinned too, "I don't think they understand you, Herms."

"They don't have too." She replied, then she turned to Draco, "We need to tell them about Time's End…"

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "But after Ginny-"

A flash of bright light erupted from the pool as Ginny touched the surface of the water with her toe.

"AHHH!!" She screamed as she collapsed on her knees.

Blaise and Michael tried to run to her, but they were stunned from a golden light that ringed the pool.

"Oh my," Luna gasped, "Not that, not that!"

Harry said quickly, "What is it?"

"Someone's going to die right this hour!" She shrieked.

Ginny cried with pain, doubling over her knees, her head almost touching the water. Silver liquid was swirling from the surface of the still water, reaching for the black haired girl's mouth. As they touched her pink lips, they were absorbed into her skin, rippling as if a drop of water fell into a pool.

Michael wrenched himself away from the gold light, grabbing onto the nearest thing beside him – which was Harry – and gasped for air. Harry steadied the younger boy and pulled Blaise along with Luna, pale and wide eyed.

Hermione quickly cast another shield charm around the five, her spell rebounding off Ginny, who was still crying out, her hands reaching for air as Blaise continuously tried to reach for her, but Harry and Draco held him back.

"So _there_ you are…" A silky voice murmured.

Hermione spun and her icy eyes narrowed, "Morterya…"

The Lady smiled her chilly smile, "Yes it is… Roxanne Hermione, is it?"

The Ravenclaw heir stood up straight and whispered into the quiet air, "Leave."

"Why? And miss all the fun?" The woman asked back, raising her hand slowly towards her daughter.

Ginny was panting beside the water, curled into a ball.

"Yes, and miss it you will!" Michael yelled, running at Morterya, his wand out. He began to blast her with many spells, all missing and never hitting.

She smiled coldly, "Ah… The soul bond. Too bad she'll have to feel pain…" She shot a poison-blue coloured spell at him, and Michael writhed on the floor, his pain so great, he couldn't utter a sound.

"No!" Harry screamed, waving his wand complicatedly. Hermione noted with ignored satisfaction that he shot one of the spells she created. _Serpencrucius_, the Pain of Serpents' Poison.

Morterya dropped her wand as black bubbling liquid grew on her arm. She shrieked in horror as it began to eat her flesh, spreading with alarming speed. Luna quickly took the advantage of her distraction to Glamour herself, into a brunette girl of 12.

Hermione's eyes widened as the spell didn't stop, and Michael still writhed under the curse of what she _thought_ was the Cruciatus Curse.

She ran to the Ravenclaw and with Draco's help, pulled him straight on his back. Draco gasped in horror as he saw an electric blue liquid pool from the boy's stomach, drenching the floor.

It began eating through the stone, hissing and spitting as it sank into the old rock. Hermione picked him up, "Michael, _hold on_!"

"No!" Michael yelled, "I am going to die, there's no point!"

Ginny screeched again when Michael yelled, her head snapping back and her hands clutched the stone floor.

Blaise's eyes narrowed and he began to cast spells again and again at the Dark Witch, who began to recover from the poisonous spell.

Harry and Luna cast spells around everyone, encasing them in ice-blue bubbles.

With a small _poof!_ … They all disappeared.


End file.
